PUTIH
by memoriyana
Summary: Aroma musim semi, aku terbangun tanpa ingatan, tanpa emosi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo mungkin masih ada**

 **SASUKARIN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PUTIH**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ngauman cardiogram yang terus berpacu_

 _Di ambang batas kematian, ruang gelap mulai memudarkan pekat_

 _Menjadi seputih kertas_

 _Separuh musim dingin terenggut..._

 _._

 _Aroma musim semi_

 _Aku terbangun_

 _Tanpa ingatan_

 _Tanpa emosi..._

.

.

Musim semi satu tahun kemudian...

Bulan april, tahun ajaran baru. Orang-orang masih penuh semangat. Tapi seorang gadis baru memulai kehidupannya. Gadis delapan belas tahun itu berkacamata, sepatu merah yang senada dengan surai panjangnya tergerak mengikuti rasa ingin tahu pada suara menggelegar di sebuah aula. Langkahnya tertahan di depan pintu, tersambar aura hikmat dari seisi penjuru ruang.

Detak jantungnya ikut tertahan saat sepasang mata rubynya menemukan sosok angkuh bermata onyx itu di atas mimbar. Segurat senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya bersamaan dengan semburat merah jambu di pipinya yang semakin tirus.

 _Lalu inikah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?_

 _Pada orang yang sama?_

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini aku menjejakan kaki di sebuah tempat yang asing. Tempat luas ini disebut sebagai sekolah. Tayuya nee-chan mengatakan ini akan menjadi tempat yang akan sering aku kunjungi . Aku merasa sedikit antusias, mengingat selama ini sudah hampir membusuk termakan bosan karena hanya bisa berdiam diri di rumah sakit. Tapi sebuah perasaan takut yang masih mengganjal juga tak bisa begitu saja aku abaikan. Takut berhadapan dengan orang-orang asing. Takut pada apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupku di tempat ini.

"Uzumaki Karin."

Sebuah suara seorang lelaki mengembalikanku pada kenyataan. Kutatap orang berambut putih dengan masker di wajahnya. Penampilan yang cukup aneh menurutku. Dari ekspresi matanya yang penuh tanya, aku bisa menangkap jika dia sudah berkali-kali memanggilku.

"Iya Kakashi-sensei." Di sela jawabanku, sekilas aku meoleh pada Tayuya nee-chan yang duduk di sebelahku, ia tersenyum sembari mengangguk seolah sedang menyalurkan kekuatan keyakinan dari senyumannya itu.

Aku mengatur letak dudukku dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada sensei yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai wali kelasku. "Maaf, aku melamun." Jawabku setengah terkekeh, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat dibekukan oleh tingkahku.

Uzumaki Karin, meski sudah satu tahun berlalu aku tetap belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu.

Pertama kali aku mendengar orang-orang di rumah sakit menyebutku dengan nama itu, saat aku terbangun dari koma di penghujung musim semi tahun lalu. Seperti yang Tayuya nee-chan katakan, aku mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan seluruh ingatan. Dan beginilah jadinya, aku lupa pada diriku sendiri dan menjadi asing pada dunia.

"Kau adalah siswi yang cerdas." Kakashi-sensei menyodorkan sebuah map ke hadapanku. Aku menatapnya penuh tanya sebelum akhirnya kubuka map itu dan mendapati kertas-kertas yang berisi nila-nilai dari seorang siswi bernama Uzumaki Karin. Tentu, transkrip nilai itu adalah kepunyaanku. Dan sejurus kemudian aku tersenyum penuh haru.

Bukan karena aku mendapati kenyataan bahwa diriku adalah murid yang pintar, bukan. Aku bahkan baru bisa lancar membaca beberapa bulan yang lalu. Yeah, amnesia ini juga merenggut habis isi otakku.

Foto seorang gadis berkacamata yang menempel di berkas itulah yang lebih menarik perhatianku. Fotoku sendiri sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi seolah menegaskan kenyataan jika aku memang benar-benar pernah menjadi murid sekolah ini. Konoha High School, sekolah swasta cukup ternama di kota Tokyo.

 _Hai, Karin. Jadi ini dirimu?_

Karin masih menunggu di pintu ruang guru saat Tayuya dan Kakashi akhirya menyelesaikan perbincangan pribadi mereka tanpa dirinya. Setelah saling berjabat tangan akhirnya Tayuya berpamitan. Kemudian sempat memeluk Karin sekilas dan meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Karin mengangguk tak ingin membuat Tayuya-dokter pribadinya yang selama ini selalu direpotkannya merasa khawatir.

"Kau bisa menjadikan tempat ini sebagai terapi pengobatanmu. Paham kan." Jelas Tayuya sembari mengacak rambut Karin penuh sayang.

"Seperti yang selalu kau bilang dulu aku ini adalah gadis yang tangguh dan sepertinya sekarang masih belum berubah." Jawab Karin berpura-pura menyombongkan diri. "Aku berjanji semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Tayuya kembali memeluk Karin, menepuk-nepuki pungung gadis itu pelan. "Aku percaya."

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya jam pelajaran pertama semester baru di mulai. Kita harus segera masuk kelas dan kebetulan aku mengajar kelasmu pagi ini."

Kalimat Kakashi mengintruksi Tayuya melepas pelukannya. Kemudian Tayuya berjalan menjauh sebelum beberapa kali sempat melambai sampai tak terlihat lagi di ujung lorong. Karin diam sejenak, memperkirakan situasi baru yang akan di hadapinya. Tak bisa ditampik jika ketakutannya masih belum sepenuhnya hilang.

Dan seperti inilah suasananya. Semua pasang mata di ruang kelas 3-1 menatap Karin dengan penuh tanya. Seolah Karin adalah alien yang seharusnya tak datang ke tempat mereka. Karin bisa merasakan aura kurang menyenangkan dari tatapan-tatapan itu. Sayup-sayup suara mereka yang berbisik satu sama lain membuat peluh dingin mengucur bebas di dahinya, ia sudah hampir melarikan diri sejauh-jauhnya jika Kakashi tidak segera memecah ketegangan itu dengan mempersilahkan Karin duduk di kursinya.

Tak perlu perkenalan ataupun berbasa-basi, karena Karin memang bukan murid baru. Seperti yang dikatakan sensei sebelumnya, mereka semua adalah teman-teman satu kelasnya saat tingkat satu dan seharusnya juga di tingkat dua jika saja dia tidak tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit.

Karin tak ingin lebih lama lagi menjadi pusat perhatian dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju sebuah meja di pojok belakang, entah itu memang benar mejanya atau bukan tapi memang hanya disitulah kursi kosong yang tersedia.

Baru sedetik Karin meletakan tubuhnya di kursi, ketakutannya seolah menguap entah kemana, entah juga dengan alasan apa. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna ketika saat itu juga mata rubynya kembali menemukan sosok bermata onyx tepat berada di barisan sebelah mejanya. Sosok yang tengah memangku dagunya dengan malas itu telah berhasil membuatnya mengabaikan beberapa jeratan tatapan yang belum melepasnya.

Angin beraroma musim semi dari balik jendela berhembus sempurna, musim indah dimana kelopak bunga sakura dengan sesuka hati memperolok mereka yang tengah jatuh cinta. Karin ingat ia terbangun sebagai kertas putih yang masih kosong, tapi kini kertas itu mulai terisi dengan sebuah nama bertinta merah muda.

 _Uchiha Sasuke..._

Menunggu jam istirahat datang ternyata lebih membosankan dari pada hanya berbaring nyaman di ranjang rumah sakit. Sekarang Karin lebih memlilih mengasingkan diri di atap setelah bersusah payah menemukan jalan menuju tempat tertinggi di gedung sekolah ini. Pusing di kepalanya belum hilang akibat tiga jam tadi ia langsung disuguhi kertas-kertas matematika yang Kakashi sebut sebagai ujian pemanasan awal semester, sebagai kelas yang di unggulkan dia bilang ingin menguji kemampuan matematika mereka. Kejam sekali sensei itu, padahal mereka baru beberapa jam menjadi murid tingkat tiga. Karin yang belum paham apa-apa hanya membiarkan lembar jawabnya kosong.

Meskipun di rumah sakit ia juga mendapatkan beberapa pelajaran sekolah dari seorang guru private, tapi Karin tidak yakin jika dia bisa mengejar ketertinggalannya. Hei, yang di ajarkan di rumah sakit adalah pelajaran membaca dan menghitung seperti anak kecil. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa Tayuya langsung menyuruhnya masuk ke tingkat tiga tanpa melalui tingkat dua. Ini seperti loncat kelas. Dan Karin merasa itu berat sekali. Bahkan sepantasnya mungkin dia harus mengulang dari Sekolah Dasar.

Mata Karin menerawang jauh ke langit biru yang luas, ia menarik napasnya panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, seolah sedang membuang semua bebannya hari ini. Karin belum begitu mengerti situasi di sekolah ini. Dia mulai ragu apa memang benar-benar pernah hidup sebelumnya dengan lingkungan yang terasa seperti mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Hingga detik ini tidak ada yang menanyakan tentang dirinya, bukankah sewajarnya orang yang satu tahun lebih tidak terlihat patut dipertanyakan.

Karin tak ingin memikirkan itu lebih jauh lagi. Sudahlah, toh dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbincangkan dengan orang-orang asing itu. Dan yang lebih penting sekarang adalah perutnya yang terasa lapar. Karin memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman. Duduk dan menyandarkan punggung pada tralis pembatas kemudian mengambil sebungkus roti dari kantong yang sudah ia siapkan dari rumah. Namun baru saja dia menyobek ujung bungkusnya sebuah suara bedebum dari arah pintu yang seakan didobrak berhasil mengagetkannya, membuat roti di tangannya terpental ke lantai. Belum sempat Karin mencerna apa yang terjadi, ketika dari pintu itu muncul segerombolan orang yang tengah menyeret paksa seorang anak laki-laki.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa lari kemanapun." Kata salah satu dari mereka yang kini tengah menarik kerah baju dari siswa itu dan langsung menyudutkannya ke sisi tembok gudang di belakangnya.

Kemudian dua orang lainnya memegangi tangan siswa itu karena sebelumnya ia sempat mencoba untuk melarikan diri.

 **"DASAR KALIAN PENGECUT!"** Siswa itu berteriak meski terdengar jelas suaranya bergetar ketakutan. "Cih! Beraninya hanya main keroyok!" Membuat suara tawa dari gerombolan itu pun pecah.

"Jadi kau menginginkan berduel denganku." Kini seseorang berambut abu-abu gelap yang berdiri paling belakang ikut bersuara. Dari gayanya yang hanya melipat tangannya di dada sepertinya orang itu adalah bos dari gerombolan itu. "Ya ampun, lihatlah teman-teman. Matanya menakutkan sekali. Aku benar-benar takut." Meski gaya bicaranya begitu santai dan terlihat ramah, namun tersirat sebuah ejekan di dalam kata-katanya.

Siswa itu semakin geram, tapi sepertinya tubuh kurusnya sangat meragukan jika harus melawan salah satu dari mereka.

"Sudahlah Sakon, biar aku saja yang membereskannya." Seorang pemuda yang bergigi runcing seperti sudah tak sabar, ia mendekat dan langsung memberi bogem mentah di wajah siswa malang itu.

Karin langsung tersentak. Ia sadar jika keadaan yang sedang diamatinya ini adalah sebuah perkelahian. Lebih tepatnya sebuah pengeroyokan.

"Kau memang selalu berapi-api jika menyangkut si cupu ini, Suigetsu." Kata sang bos masih dengan ekspresi santainya. Kemudian ia seperti sadar tentang keberadaan Karin yang masih mematung di tempatnya. "Hei, coba lihat siapa di situ. Nona rambut merah yang sudah lama tak terlihat."

Karin menenggak ludahnya perlahan sembari berdiri dengan mimik yang memucat. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan rotinya yang masih tergeletak di lantai. Ia harus segera keluar dari tempat ini.

"Kebetulan sekali Karin, kau akan mendapatkan hiburan gratis di sini."

Karin kembali tersentak, bos berandal itu mengenalnya. Orang seperti itu? Dari penampilan seragam yang berantakan dan sebuah rantai yang terikat di saku celananya bisa dipastikan kalau mereka bukan siswa baik-baik. Oke, seharusnya tanpa melihat penampilan pun Karin bisa tahu jika pengeroyokan seperti itu hanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang bermasalah dengan tata tertib.

Karin masih belum bergeming, entah mengapa kakinya yang bergetar terasa sulit untuk melangkah.

Terlihat siswa bos berandal itu menerima sebuah tongkat baseball dari salah satu anak buahnya. Kemudian ia perlahan mendekati sang korban. Senyumannya masih belum hilang, sesekali ia memukul-mukulkan tongkatnya ke lantai, menimbulkan suara yang menambah ketegangan. "Seperti biasa, satu pukulan dan kemudian kau akan tertidur dengan nyenyak." Kalimat retoris itu semakin mengintimidasi, tak ada lagi keberanian yang tadi sempat terlihat di wajah sang korban yang kini mulai menangis.

"Kau tahu kan aku paling benci dengan pria cengeng!" Keramahan di wajah bos itu benar-benar sudah lenyap dan bersamaan dengan tongkat baseball yang terangkat dan diayunkan dengan cukup keras lalu...

 **PRANG!**

Pecahan kaca-kaca berserakan, suasana sejenak hening. Bos berandal itu membulatkan matanya mendapati tongkat baseballnya tepat mengenai kaca gudang. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, seperti tengah berusaha mencerna sesuatu. Harusnya tongkat itu mengenai sang korban. Tapi..

Dan mereka semua terperanjat melihat sang korban yang kini tersungkur di lantai, bersama Karin yang memejamkan mata dan tangan yang menggenggam erat lengan sang korban.

Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia masih belum berani membuka matanya. Dalam hati ia tengah mengutuki dirinya sendiri. 'Karin bodoh! Harusnya berlari bukan malah menarik orang yang akan dipukul ini!'

Karin mulai merasa beberapa langkah mendekat ke arahnya dan tak perlu menunggu lama karin bangkit lalu tanpa peduli pada apapun dia langsung menerobos para gerombolan dengan tujuan utamanya adalah pintu untuk kemudian berlari sejauh mungkin yang ia bisa.

Kakashi dan Guy berlari tergesa-gesa menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah lalu tepat di depan pintu mereka langsung mendobrak pintu itu dengan kasar.

 **"KALIAN SEMUA BERHENTI!"**

Kedua guru itu benar-benar geram menyaksikan apa yang kini ada di hadapan mereka. Sakon dan gerombolannya kembali berulah. Mereka tak akan bisa mengelak lagi setelah tertangkap basah tengah mengeroyoki seorang siswa yang kini wajahnya sudah babak belur dan tersungkur di lantai.

Sakon bangkit dari posisi yang sebelumya menarik kerah siswa itu dan tangan mengepal yang sempat terhenti di udara.

'Sial.' Batinya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan ujung bibir yang terangkat. Sepintas dia mengingat Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu, pasti yang telah melaporkannya.

Karin merasa tertekan dan menenangkan diri di tangga. Lututnya masih terasa lemas untuk berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Seorang siswa yang tidak memperhatikan jalan menabraknya dan hampir membuatnya terjatuh.

Siswa itu baru saja akan mengucapkan maaf tapi niatnya terurungkan ketika melihat Karin yang saat ini seperti sedang mengamati wajahnya.

"Kau-" Kalimat Karin tersendat saat pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang. Wajah laki-laki itu mengingatkannya pada dua orang yang beberapa bulan terakhir rutin menemuinya. Dua orang yang mengaku sebagai bibi dan pamannya. "Paman Minato dan bibi Kushina-"

"Kenapa?" Suara bocah laki-laki itu memotong kembali kalimat Karin. "Kenapa dengan ayah dan ibuku?"

"Ng, tidak." Karin tersenyum senang. Akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan sepupunya.

 _'Seperti yang terlihat di foto yang bibi Kushina tunjukan, bentuk wajah yang mirip seperti ibunya lalu rambut pirang dan iris mata biru langit persis seperti ayahnya. Naruto, namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Bibi Kushina bilang jika anaknya juga satu sekolah denganku. Tapi sayangnya kami tidak satu kelas._

 _Bibi Kushina juga mengatakan jika kami sejak kecil tumbuh dan tinggal bersama jadi mungkin dia bisa membantuku di sini dan-'_

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

Mata Karin membulat, baru saja dia akan mengatakan 'senang bertemu denganmu' tapi kenyataannya ia mendapatkan sambutan di luar dugaan.

"A-aku, sebenarnya aku-" Karin tergagap mendapati tatapan tajam dari sepupunya itu.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu kembali."

Naruto buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Karin yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

.

Jam pelajaran sekolah baru saja selesai, lorong-lorong sekolah ramai dengan suara murid-murid yang mulai berhamburan keluar. Hingga ruang kelas 3-1 benar-benar kosong, Karin masih di kelasnya, meletakan kepalanya dengan lemah di atas meja. 'Melelahkan'

Orang-orang asing yang menatap sinis, mata pelajaran yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti, kejadian di atap sekolah, kemudian sepupu yang seperti tak menyukainya. Hari pertama dan ia merasa sudah seperti di neraka. Rasanya Karin ingin kembali saja ke rumah sakit, setidaknya di sana ada suster baik hati yang akan selalu menemaninya.

"Haaah, kenapa juga kepala ini harus kehilangan isinya." Karin terus mengeluh, kepalanya yang terasa berat tapi kosong itu ia hentak-hentakan perlahan ke atas meja. Seperti itu terus sampai tidak dia sadari seseorang sedang mengamatinya sejak tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Karin terperanjat, di tatapnya sumber suara yang mengagetkannya. Dan hatinya membuncah bahagia melihat orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke dengan dua tumpuk buku tebal di tangannya.

Pria berambut raven itu tak terlalu menghiraukan mata berbinar Karin. Dia langsung menarik kursinya kemudian duduk dengan nyaman. "Jangan menimbulkan suara apapun, aku butuh konsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan ini."

Bibir Karin langsung mengantup rapat. Sedikit ketakutan dengan suara berat berpadu mata tajam yang seolah baru saja memberinya perintah untuk tak lagi menimbulkan bunyian hasil dari kepalanya dan meja.

Karin hanya bisa menurut, apalagi orang di sebelah mejanya itu tetap saja orang asing. Dia belum tahu seperti apa orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Tapi memang orang itulah yang paling membuat Karin penasaran sejak dia menemukan namanya di buku diary Karin yang beberapa bulan lalu di bawakan oleh Kushina bersama dengan barang-barang pribadinya.

Tak ada nama siapapun yang tertulis disana kecuali nama Uchiha Sasuke, tertulis jelas di diary itu jika dia menyukainya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, suasana benar-benar canggung dan hening. Sesekali ekor mata Karin mencuri pandang wajah serius di sampingnya. Uchiha Sasuke masih sibuk mencatat sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

Tiba-tiba terdegar suara gesekan pintu, Karin mendongak dan menemukan kepala Kakashi muncul dari balik pintu kelas yang kini terbuka lebih lebar.

"Uchiha Sasuke, jika sudah selesai letakan di mejaku." Kata Kakashi dengan suara menggema di kelas yang sepi.

"Hn." Jawab sasuke.

'Tidak sopan.' Batin Karin melihat Sasuke yang tak sedikitpun menatap guru yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Oh, Karin. Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Kakashi yang baru menyadari keberadaan Karin.

"Sepertinya jemputan akan sedikit terlambat, sensei." Karin tersenyum masam. Mengingat SMS dari Tayuya yang mengatakan dia akan terlambat karena tiba-tiba ada pasien darurat di rumah sakit. Menambah kesialannya di hari pertama sekolah.

"Apa perlu aku antar?" Tawar Kakashi yang seperti tahu kegelisahan Karin. Gadis itu pasti juga lupa arah rumahnya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, biar aku menunggu saja. Terima kasih sensei."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Kakashi sebelum dia berlalu dan menghilang dari pintu.

Percakapan itu membuat Sasuke menatap Karin tak percaya. Sejak kapan guru menyebalkan itu bersikap baik dengan muridnya. Kakashi terkenal sebagai guru yang suka memberikan ujian mendadak dan suka sekali menghukum muridnya yang ketahuan melanggar peraturan. Seperti yang Sasuke alami sekarang. Guru itu menyuruhnya untuk menyalin sastra kuno jepang lima lembar setiap harinya sepulang sekolah selama satu minggu karena saat liburan kemarin Kakashi memergokinya sedang melakukan balapan liar yang berakhir dengan perkelahian antar geng.

"Ada apa?" Karin menyadari Sasuke sedang menatapnya tidak suka.

Jelas sekali Sasuke terlihat iri pada gadis itu yang diperlakukan dengan baik dan berbanding terbalik dengan perlakuan guru itu padanya. Kakashi sensei memang selalu mengawasi tindak-tanduk Sasuke, sebenarnya ia tahu itu adalah permintaan dari kakaknya Itachi-yang merupakan sahabat Kakashi, untuk melaporkan apapun tentang kelakuan adiknya yang terkenal sering membuat ulah itu.

Karin merasa tidak nyaman terus mendapat tatapan kurang menyenangkan. "Sebenarnya kau sedang mencatat apa?" Dan pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke kembali fokus dengan catatannya yang setengah lembar lagi selesai. Karin bernapas lega, ia berhasil melepas diri dari tatapan menakutkan tuan Uchiha.

"Cih, hukuman sialan."

"Apa?" Tanya Karin yang seperti mendengar umpatan Sasuke. "Hukuman? Memangnya kau melakukan apa?"

"Mematahkan tiga tulang rusuk orang." Jawab Sasuke datar dan masih fokus pada catatannya.

Sedang Karin membulatkan matanya kemudian bergidik ngeri.

'orang yang menakutkan.'

Karin masih terus mengikuti Sasuke sampai ke ruang guru. Sekolah sudah benar-benar tak terlihat ada tanda-tanda kehidupan kecuali mereka berdua.

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai harga diri terus mengikutiku seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke terang-terangan.

Karin mengernyit bingung. "Bisakah kita bersama sampai di depan gerbang?" Bukan Karin tidak tahu malu terus membuntuti orang asing. Hanya saja dia ketakutan jika tiba-tiba saja gerombolan berandal yang ia temui waktu istirahat tadi tiba-tiba muncul dan menghadangnya karena Karin sudah ikut campur dengan masalah meraka. Sampai detik ini Karin masih menyesali hal itu.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia hanya berlalu saja sedang Karin terus mengekor di belakang dengan perasaan was-was.

Sampai di pintu gerbang. Sasuke berhenti dan Karin sedikit mempercepat langkahnya kemudian ikut mensejajarkan diri di sebelah pria itu.

"Menunggu jemputan juga?" Tanya Karin

"Hn" Sasuke kembali kesal mengingat kunci motornya yang saat ini masih di sita Itachi.

Keduanya kembali membisu, cukup lama hingga hanya terdengar beberapa deru mobil yang sesekali melewati jalanan di depan mereka. Aroma musim semi memang yang terbaik, Sasuke menghirup perlahan aroma itu agar menggantikan kekesalan di dadanya. Kemudian ia melirik gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis berkacamata yang surai merahnya berterbangan bersama kelopak sakura. Gadis yang sudah satu tahun ini tidak di lihatnya.

Terakhir kali ia melihat Karin pada musim dingin tahun sebelumnya. Waktu itu mereka masih ada di tingkat satu sampai tahun ajaran baru di tingkat dua Karin masih belum muncul. Gadis itu menghilang bagai di telan bumi selama satu tahun berikutnya, tanpa kabar apapun bahkan Naruto yang masih kerabatnya tak mengetahui keberadaannya. Hingga tadi pagi tiba-tiba saja mereka semua di kejutkan dengan kemunculan Karin.

Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di dada Sasuke, mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Karin sedikit kurang menyenangkan, sempat terjadi pertengkaran di antara mereka. Sudah lama berlalu dan Sasuke pikir Karin sudah melupakannya.

Gadis itu terlihat sedikit berubah, Sasuke tidak begitu mengerti perubahan itu ada di bagian mananya. Hanya saja Karin yang dulu selalu menempel padanya kali ini terlihat tidak terlalu berisik.

Dan...

Sasuke tersentak saat menyadari Karin menangkap basah dirinya yang tengah memperhatikan gadis itu. Karin tidak bertanya apapun dia hanya memberikan senyum padanya.

Ya, senyum itu...

Terlihat berbeda.

Ada mata sendu di balik bingkai kaca yang membungkusnya. Garis senyum tipis yang terlihat sangat tulus. Hati Sasuke berdesir, ada suatu perasaan menyedihkan saat melihatnya.

Karin yang dia kenal sebelumnya tak memiliki itu.

"Selama ini, kau kemana?"

Akhirnya Sasuke mengatakannya, pertanyaan yang sebenarnya terus mengusiknya sejak pertama kali gadis itu muncul.

 **To be continued...**


	2. PUTIH

**Disclamer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo mungkin masih ada**

 **SASUKARIN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PUTIH**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu yang tenang adalah hari yang sudah Karin nanti-nantikan. Melepas beban sehari saja dari siksaan satu minggu sebagai manusia baru di sebuah sekolah dengan orang-orang asing dan berbagai perangai mereka. Bersantai di rumah kecil bergaya tradisional milik Tayuya-yang sekarang juga menjadi kediamannya.

Karin duduk santai sambil memilah-milah sesuatu di kotak barang pribadinya ditemani gemericik air kolam yang tepat menghadapnya. Tangannya menjulur, tertarik pada benda kotak berwarna hitam.

"Ini ponselku?"

"Milikmu yang dulu." Suara Tayuya menyambar bersama langkahnya yang mendekat membawa sebuah nampan berisi air dan botol kecil berisi obat. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan tubuh dengan nyaman pada bantal duduk di sebelah Karin.

Karin nampak antusias, setelah menenggak obatnya dan air putih yang Tayuya sodorkan jarinya menekan tombol untuk menyalakan ponsel itu dan mulai lincah menggeser-geser layarnya. "Aku penasaran apa saja isinya. Ohh, untung aku tidak membawanya saat kecelakaan."

"Karna kau tidak membawanya, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi." Tayuya seketika menyanggahnya, ingatannya kembali saat ia menemukan Karin sudah berada di ruang operasi rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

Karin tak menggubris, ia lebih fokus pada ponsel itu. Membuka ikon galeri dengan sedikit berdebar-debar. Ada foto siapa saja disana?

Karin yang seketika terpaku, menggelitik rasa penasaran Tayuya. Bola matanya mengikuti arah fokus gadis berambut maroon itu pada layar ponsel yang kini menampilkan foto seorang pemuda berparas tampan dengan rambut raven. Bukan hanya satu namun puluhan foto terpampang disana.

"Siapa?"

Karin tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona. "Orang yang kusukai." Jawabnya mantap.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu tentang orang itu?" Wajah Tayuya kini berubah lebih serius.

Tangan Karin meletakan ponsel itu di meja, kemudian menatap Tayuya. "Tidak, aku hanya menemukan namanya di buku harianku," Senyum itu masih mengembang diwajahnya. "Tapi nee-chan. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta lagi padanya."

Tayuya sadar, gadis itu serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Ia bisa merasakan aura bahagia yang memuar dari pasien yang sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri. Membuat senyum simpulnya juga ikut tertarik. Andai semua orang tahu wajah lugu itu sudah pernah berjuang habis-habisan melawan maut yang nyaris merenggutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang di sekolahmu?"

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, semuanya masih asing. Nee Tayuya nee-chan. Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk kembali ke sekolah itu?"

"Kau butuh bersosialisasi." Kata Tayuya. "Dimulai dari orang-orang yang mengenalmu dan aku harap sedikit demi sedikit ada yang kau ingat kembali."

Karin mempertimbangkannya sesaat, lalu bertanya. "Apa aku harus mengingat tentang diriku yang dulu?"

"Kau tidak penasaran?" Tayuya menantang.

"Sedikit."

"Kau harus sembuh, dan salah satu syarat untuk menyatakanmu sembuh adalah kau harus mengingat kembali semuanya." Tayuya paham mungkin ia berlebihan, tapi tentang kecelakaan itu juga harus diungkap kebenarannya. Apa memang ada seseorang yang harus bertanggung jawab atau itu adalah murni kesalahan Karin sendiri.

"Hei, sebelumnya kau mengatakan aku gadis yang tangguh kan? Jadi bukankah seharusnya kau sudah mengenalku dengan cukup baik?" Kini giliran Karin yang balas menantang setengah menggoda.

"Aku hanya bertemu denganmu sekali, saat pemakaman ayahmu dulu. Aku mengikuti ayahku yang saat itu masih menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga Minato-sama. Waktu itu kau masih berumur tujuh tahun dan aku sama sekali tak melihatmu menangis di upacara pemakaman itu." Jelas Tayuya.

Karin mengangguk paham. Kemudian ia meletakan kepalanya di atas meja dan menatap ponselnya nanar. "Aku jadi iri pada memori ponsel ini, andai memori kepalaku bisa dilepas dan dipasang kembali dengan mudah."

"Konyol. Kau baru saja iri dengan benda mati." Tayuya malah terkekeh. "Dan lagi, saat itu kau mengendarai mobil tanpa memiliki SIM. Dasar ceroboh!"

"Tapi jika kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, aku tidak akan mendengarkan omelan dari nee-chan ku tersayang ini." Sahut Karin.

Tayuya nampak senang sekaligus terharu. "Che, bocah ini." Katanya sambil menyesapi kopinya.

"Tapi sebenarnya ada yang akhir-akhir ini aku ingat." Potong Karin, ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

Tayuya buru-buru meletakan cangkirnya kembali. "Apa?"

"Sesuatu berwarna merah yang berkilat dan melesat."

"Ha?"

 **000**

 **"Si merah!"**

Sasuke berteriak kegirangan setelah akhirnya kunci motor sportnya kini sudah kembali ke genggamannya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum simpul mendapati adiknya yang terkenal sebagai mausia es itu terkadang bisa menjadi sangat menggemaskan. "Kau harus ingat janjimu, jangan kembali mengebut tidak jelas di jalanan seperti berandal."

"Aku memang berandal." Sasuke langsung kembali ke mode es-nya sambil mengigiti rotinya dengan kasar. Ia masih kesal pada kakaknya yang kadang bertindak berebihan dan sok mengatur.

"Sekali lagi kau ulangi, si merah akan ku lindas dan menjadikannya rongsokan."

"Langkahi dulu mayatku."

Itachi hanya bisa menarik napasnya panjang. Adiknya itu memang keras kepala. Dia selalu bisa mengembalikan semua kata-katanya. Menasehatinya sama saja berbicara dengan tembok jika dilanjutkan maka acara sarapan di minggu yang tenang ini akan berubah menjadi pertumpahan darah antar saudara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gadis yang bersamamu di gerbang tempo hari itu siapa?" Tanya Itachi, mencoba mencari bahan obrolan agar adiknya yang masih merajuk itu tak lagi menampakan tampang muram.

"Kenapa? Naksir?" Tanya Sasuke asal-asalan.

"Bukan begitu." Ujung bibir Itachi terangkat. "Baru kali ini aku melihat teman sekolahmu yang memanggil berandal sepertimu sesopan itu. Uchiha-san hahaha." Itachi mengingat ketika ia menjemput Sasuke, seorang gadis melambaikan tangannya sebelum Sasuke memasuki pintu mobilnya dengan menyebut nama Uchiha-san.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"Murid baru?" Tanya Itachi yang tak menyerah meski belum mendapat respon.

"Bukan." Jawab Sasuke seperti masih tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu.

"Lalu?"

Sasuke hanya mengedikan kedua bahunya."Entahlah."

Pemuda itu hanya berpura-pura tidak berminat tentang pembicaraannya tadi, setelah sarapan usaipun pikirannnya belum berhenti berpusat pada Karin-gadis yang Itachi maksud.

'Uchiha-san? apa-apaan itu?'

Dalam sisa-sisa ingatannya, Karin hanyalah satu dari ratusan gadis-gadis yang memujanya, terobsesi dengannya. Dan Sasuke tak pernah berniat sedikitpun untuk peduli dengan hal konyol seperti itu.

Tanpa berniat memusingkan sesuatu yang aneh, Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di atas ranjangnya. Tetapi pada saat yang sama otaknya malah memaksa kembali pada perbincangan seminggu yang lalu di pintu gerbang.

 **Flashback**

"Selama ini, kau kemana?" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja, sedetik kemudian Sasuke menyesalinya. Baru saja dia peduli pada sesuatu yang dianggapnya konyol.

Sementara Sasuke memikirkan cara untuk menelan kembali pertanyaannya. Karin dengan tenang mendekat selangkah demi selangkah hingga gadis itu kini sudah berada pada jarak sangat dekat dengan tubuh Sasuke.

Alis Sasuke berkerut, dulu dia sudah sering mendapati gadis itu menempel padanya, hanya saja tatapan sendu di balik kacamata itu masih membuat Sasuke bertahan untuk diam menanti sesuatu yang terlihat jelas akan Karin ucapkan.

"Uchiha-san, apa benar kau orang yang aku sukai?"

Mata kelam Sasuke menyipit, dia tak bisa menangkap jenis pertanyaan atau gurauan apa yang sedang dilontarkan gadis di hadapannya.

"Maaf, karena kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu," Karin memberi jeda sejenak. "Aku kehilangan ingatanku." Karin mengatakan itu dengan ringan. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seolah kata-kata itu adalah benar-benar hanya sebuah candaan.

Meninggalkan ekspresi Sasuke yang hanya bisa menggerak-gerakan bibirnya tanpa suara.

 **Flashback end**

Sasuke memilih untuk merasionalisasi segalanya. Menganggap itu hanyalah usaha Karin untuk menjadi orang asing agar terlihat tidak terlalu aneh setelah menghilang cukup lama.

"Cih, Lelucon macam apa itu." Kata Sasuke sambil menenggelamkan wajah pada lengan kirinya.

 **000**

"Tadaimaaa." Naruto bersuara dengan semangat saat memasuki rumahnya. Tak perlu menunggu jawaban ia lekas melepas sepatu olahraganya dan melesat memasuki ruang keluarga untuk kemudian menuju dapur. Dia masih kehausan setengah mati setelah bertanding sepak bola habis-habisan dengan kiba dan yang lain.

"Okaeri Naruto-san." Seorang gadis berkacamata yang tersenyum begitu manisnya muncul dari pintu dapur mencegat Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau." Tampang sumringah Naruto langsung memudar mendapati Karin ada di dapurnya. Di dalam rumahnya?

"Nee Naruto-san. Kata bibi Kushina kau sangat menyukai cake strawberry. Kami sedang membuatkannya untukmu."

Naruto bisa melihat, gadis itu penuh dengan noda tepung di wajah dan celemeknya.

"Naruto-kun Karin, bukan Naruto-san. Kau jangan terlalu formal padanya." Suara Kushina meralat dari dalam dapur. "Naruto cepat mandi dan turun kembali. Kita makan cake ini bersama." Imbuhnya yang kini beralih mengintruksi Naruto.

Naruto tak ingin menjawab kalimat apapun. Ia memilih segera naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya. Membatalkan niatnya semula untuk mengambil segelas air meski sebenarnya kerongkongannya sangat kering.

 **.**

Dada Naruto rasanya sangat sesak mengulang hal ini lagi. Gadis itu-Karin kini kembali satu meja makan dengannya. Bersama ibunya yang sejak tadi sibuk memotongi cake untuk dibagikan kepadanya dan ayahnya-yang juga sudah duduk manis di kursi paling ujung.

Ekspresi ayahnya juga sama saja dengan ibunya, sesekali tertawa dan bergurau dengan Karin, melupakan kehadirannya yang hanya menatap pemandangan itu dengan kesal. Selalu saja, jika ada Karin maka ia akan dilupakan. Jika ada Karin, maka perhatian semua orang di rumah ini hanya tertuju pada si mata empat itu.

Karin datang saat usia mereka baru tujuh tahun, beberapa hari setelah pemakaman ayah Karin-yang merupakan adik sepupu dari ibunya. Ayah dan ibunya yang merupakan satu-satunya kerabat yang tersisa menjadi wali bagi Karin. Saat itu Naruto menyambut bahagia dengan kehadiran bocah perempuan yang mungkin bisa menjadi teman sepermainannya. Tapi sayang sikap Karin di luar dugaan Naruto. Gadis itu sejak kecil angkuh, egois dan semaunya sendiri. Naruto sangat kesal dengan sikap Karin itu dan hampir setiap hari pasti terjadi keributan di antara mereka.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah jika sikap buruk Karin hanya di tunjukan padanya. Masalahnya adalah Karin juga bersikap angkuh dan dingin pada kedua orang tuanya meskipun mereka semua sudah memberikan kasih sayang untuk Karin. Bahkan terkadang Naruto merasa orang tuanya lebih memperhatikan Karin dari pada dirinya.

Hingga gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang selama lebih dari satu tahun dan Naruto baru bisa merasakan kedamaian di rumahnya sendiri. Tapi hari ini Karin ada di hadapannya lagi, merampas perhatian orang tuanya darinya lagi.

"Naruto-san, ini." Sebuah tangan yang memegang piring berisi potongan cake dengan irisan strawberry di hadapan wajah Naruto menyadarkan laki-laki itu dari lamunannya. Itu tangan Karin.

Naruto melirik wajah Karin yang tak henti-hentinya menebar senyum di hadapannya. Senyum yang benar-benar Naruto benci seolah gadis itu tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun. Dan mungkin karena luapan emosi yang sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi, Naruto menepis tangan di depan wajahnya itu membuat piring cake terlempar kelantai dan pecah berkeping-keping.

Suasana seketika hening.

Kushina langsung mendekat, sedang Karin segera mengumpulkan puing-puing pecahan piring yang berserakan sebelum melukai siapapun.

"Naruto-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kushina seketika murka melihat kelakuan anaknya yang sangat tidak terpuji.

Naruto tak menghiraukan kemarahan ibunya, ia memandangi tajam Karin di bawahnya yang masih sibuk dengan pecahan piring. "Kenapa kau kembali?"

Tangan Karin yang tengah memegang pecahan piring bagian terakhir terhenti di udara. Kemudian ia mendongak menatap Naruto. Pertanyaan itu lagi dan ekspresi itu lagi. Memangnya kenapa jika dia kembali?

 **"HARUSNYA KAU TIDAK USAH KEMBALI-"**

 **PLAK!**

Dada sesak Naruto berubah menjadi nyeri. Senyeri yang dia rasakan di pipinya. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya menyadari jika ibunya baru saja menamparnya. Demi si mata empat.

Minato langsung bangkit dari kursinya merasa keadaan sudah sangat memburuk. Ia mendekat dan menenangkan istrinya.

Naruto tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dia langsung berbalik menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamarnya kemudian menutup pintu dengan sangat keras.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Karin dan Minato masih membisu di ruang makan. Mata Karin memandang sisa cake strawberry yang belum tersentuh sedikitpun. Tapi telinganya lebih fokus pada suara pintu kamar Naruto yang di gedor-gedor Kushina berkali-kali. Meminta Naruto untuk keluar dan meminta maaf pada Karin.

"Paman." Karin bersuara lirih, memanggil Minato yang kini menatapnya dengan iba. "Maaf."

Minato belum sempat menjawab karena Karin sudah lebih dulu beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

 **000**

Tayuya sedang menonton acara TV memasak di rumahnya saat sebuah panggilan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Dari Karin.

"Ya, Karin-chan."

"Nee-Chan bisa tolong jemput aku sekarang?" Suara Karin menyahut dari seberang.

Tayuya mengerutkan alisnya. "Kok cepat? Sudah selesai pesta kuenya?"

"Belum sih, tapi aku sudah merindukanmu."

Jawaban aneh Karin malah membuat Tayuya khawatir. "Terjadi sesuatu?" Tayuya langsung paham dengan gelagat Karin.

Beberapa detik karin hanya diam, kemudian terdengar suara kekehan dari sebrang sana. "Aku malah mengacaukannya."

 **000**

Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang sembari menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Kushina duduk di sampignya. Menunduk sambil menggenggam telapak tangannya. Tangan yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk memukul puteranya sendiri. Sedang Minato berdiri menyandar di sisi jendela, terus memperhatikan istri dan puteranya sekaligus menjadi penengah di antara keduanya.

Naruto sudah mendengar semuanya dari ibunya. Tentang Karin, tentang kecelakaanya dan hilang ingatannya.

"Hanya kita yang masih dia miliki Naruto." Suara Kushina terdengar bergetar, Naruto tahu jika ibunya itu mulai menangis. Kushina meremas telapak tangannya semakin kuat. Ia sangat menyesal tentang apa yang sudah dilakukan tangannya sendiri. "Maaf."

Naruto melihat itu, ia langsung meraih tangan ibunya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Harusnya kau tahu bu, aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti ini."

Kushina menatap wajah Naruto penuh sayang. Kemudian keduanya saling berbagi senyum dan hangatnya genggaman tangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0O0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mentari musim semi masih bersinar cerah di kota Tokyo. Di Konoha High School semuanya masih terlihat normal pada jam istirahat yang baru saja dimulai. Karin menyusuri lorong-lorong yang sudah mulai dia hapal rutenya. Kali ini dia menimbang-nimbang keputusannya tadi pagi untuk makan siang di kantin setelah satu minggu ini hanya bisa memakan sebungkus roti. Hanya saja apa tidak terlalu aneh duduk di meja kantin seorang diri?

Para siswa berjalan beriringan sambil bercanda dan mengobrol lalu dari kerumunan itu Karin menemukan dua gadis yang namanya ada di deretan kontak dalam ponselnya. Mungkin Karin cukup baik mengenal mereka dan bisa bergabung dengan mereka juga.

"Ino-san, Tenten-san."

Kedua gadis itu sontak berbalik kemudian merespon dengan saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Mau ke kantin?" Karin berusaha tersenyum semenarik mungkin, sesuai ajaran Tayuya jika ingin mendapatkan teman kembali bersikap ramahlah pada siapapun meskipun mereka terlihat tak menyukai itu.

"Iya." Jawab Ino

"Aku boleh bergabung?" Tanya Karin dengan nada antusias.

Ino dan Tenten kembali saling melirik lalu mereka mengangguk bersamaan. Tanpa Karin sadari ada sedikit keraguan dari raut wajah kedua gadis itu.

.

Karin cukup lama mengantri di mesin penjual minuman, tak bisa ditepis ada rasa bahagia setelah akhirnya ada orang-orang yang bisa dia ajak makan dan mengobrol bersama. Saat semua orang yang kehausan mendapatkan minumannya dan berlalu Karin terhenti sejenak memikirkan minuman apa yang kira-kira Ino dan Tenten sukai.

"Mungkin Orang Juice saja."

Dan dari sudut meja kantin yang tak terlalu jauh darinya Ino dan Tenten masih memperhatikan Karin yang berdiri di depan mesin penjual minuman. Sesekali gadis itu menoleh ke arah mereka dengan senyum dan lambaian yang begitu ceria.

"Apa dia sudah benar-benar berubah?" Tanya Tenten tanpa sedikitpun melepas tatapannya dari gerak-gerik Karin.

Ino meringis sesaat. "Aku kurang mengerti ini, tapi perasaanku kurang baik melihat senyum itu." Sahut Ino.

"Percayalah aku sudah pernah melihat senyum itu sebelumnya. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Dia mengunci kita di toilet sampai kita bersedia menjadi pengikutnya." Tenten mengingat kejadian saat di tingkat satu dulu.

Ino mengangguk setuju. "Kalau dia bukan keponakan Minato-sama-ketua yayasan sekolah ini dan kalau dia tidak ada di bawah bayang-bayang Sakon, aku tidak sudi menuruti semua perintahnya." Suara Ino terdengar sedikit geram.

"Tapi Ino, malam itu kita meninggalkannya. Apa mungkin dia masih mengingatnya dan merasa marah?" Kata Tenten, sambil merinding ngeri.

"Itu sudah lama berlalu," Lanjut Ino. "Tapi meskipun dia marah aku sudah tidak peduli."

Keduanya melihat Karin mulai mendekat dengan membawa tiga kaleng minuman. Tenten berpura-pura menyambut dengan senyum, sementara Ino memandangnya dengan jengkel.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Karin meletakan kaleng-kaleng itu di atas meja. Kemudian memposisikan diri dengan duduk pada kursi di hadapan Ino dan Tenten. Baiklah saatnya saling berbincang. Tapi Karin melupakan sesuatu, ia belum membeli makanan atau snack. Ino dan Tenten pasti merasa lapar.

"Tunggu, aku akan membeli makanan dulu. Hari ini aku yang traktir." Karin kembali bangkit dari kursinya. Masih dengan senyum yang terus mengembang.

"Kau yakin minuman ini tidak ia masukan racun?" Kata Ino mengingatkan teman di sebelahnya tepat saat Karin kembali menjauh dari meja mereka.

 **.**

Lima menit kemudian Karin kembali tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun di meja itu kecuali satu kaleng orange juice miliknya. "Kemana mereka?"

Lalu Karin memutuskan akan beranjak dari tempat itu. Makan sendiri di meja kantin akan tetap terlihat aneh. Saat melewati salah satu lorong Karin menemukan dua kaleng orange juice yang masih utuh tergeletak di tempat sampah.

"Mungkin mereka tidak suka yang rasa jeruk." Gumam Karin lirih. Saat mengatakan itu bibirnya tersenyum namun sorot matanya memancarkan kekecewaan.

 **000**

Sakon menyambangi kelas 3-1, itu adalah sebuah berita besar. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang kenyataan bahwa Sasuke dan Sakon adalah musuh abadi. Pasti akan terjadi keributan di sana.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tidak sukanya.

Sakon masih santai, dia membuat jaraknya lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. "Hei, apa sebuah kesalahan kalau aku mengunjungi kelas ini? Ini kan bukan ruangan pribadimu tuan Uchiha."

"Bukan masalah jika itu bukan kau, si pembuat onar." Ejek Sasuke.

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri?" Balas Sakon menyeringai, ia tak mau kalah. "Tenang saja aku bukan ingin mencari ribut di sini." Lanjutnya

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu seseorang, seorang gadis dari kelas ini." Jawab Sakon, matanya berputar mengelilingi penjuru ruang. Ia sempat mengedipkan sebelah mata saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Sakura yang langsung menegang ketakutan oleh sikapnya.

Sasuke menyadari itu, kedua tangannya menyambar kerah seragam Sakon dengan wajah marah. "Jangan macam-macam!" Ia tidak suka jika salah satu temannya menjadi korban berandal itu.

Sakon tak terima ia balas meraih kerah seragam Sasuke lebih kasar. "Aku bahkan belum mengatakan siapa gadis itu tapi kau sudah sekasar ini. Brengsek!"

Menyadari bosnya yang mulai bertindak, anak buah Sakon ikut mendekat, tapi teman-teman Sasuke-Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Shikamaru, Sai dan Shino tidak tinggal diam. Mereka menghadang anak buah Sakon dan akhirnya ikut saling tarik menarik kerah seragam.

Suasana semakin memanas.

 **.**

Karin berjalan dengan lemas ke kelasnya sambil menenteng satu kantong snack. Sampai di depan kelas ia mendapati suasana yang sedikit berbeda. Entah mengapa banyak siswa-siswi berkumpul di sekitarnya, mengerumuni pintu kelas dan jendela hingga ia kesulitan untuk masuk ataupun sekedar mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana.

Karin mencoba menerobos kerumunan itu, ia lapar dan ingin segera duduk manis di kursinya sambil memakan makanan yang seharusnya untuk tiga orang itu.

"Permisi...maaf." Setelah bersusah payah mendorong beberapa orang agar memberinya jalan akhirnya Karin berhasil masuk ke kelasnya. Tapi ternyata ada beberapa orang lagi yang menghalangi jalannya. Orang yang sedang saling menarik kerah seragam.

Apa? Menarik kerah seragam?

Karin menyadari sesuatu, ia sedang berada di antara pria-pria yang sedang memanas. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terjadi adu jotos.

Apa-apaan ini? Berkelahi di kelas?

Karin berputar-putar berusaha mencari celah untuk sampai ke mejanya, tapi gagal. Hingga akhirnya sesuatu yang mengejutkan terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

Berandal berambut abu-abu yang waktu itu di atap sekolah dan UCHIHA SASUKE?

Posisi mereka masih belum berubah, Karin kembali tersadar mata pria-pria itu sedang menuju ke arahnya dengan tampang yang seolah mengatakan-gadis ini sedang apa sih?

Bukan, bukan hanya mereka tapi semua pasang mata. Lagi-lagi Karin harus menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kecuali Sakon tentunya, ia menyeringai senang. Kemudian perlahan melepas cengkramannya dari Sasuke diikuti oleh anak buahnya dan yang lain.

Ok, suana kembali terkontrol. Tapi tidak dengan jantung Karin. Melihat seringai orang itu lagi menandakan ini bukan hal baik. Sangat tidak baik.

"Ini dia yang aku cari," Kata Sakon, sekilas ia melirik remeh ke arah Sasuke. " Kalau yang ini bukan masalah untukmu kan?"

"Hai, si nona rambut merah. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Sakon terang-terangan menyapa Karin.

Karin tahu ia dalam bahaya. Dia langsung memutar langkah berniat kabur namun seseorang yang memamerkan gigi-gigi runcing menghadangnya. "Sebaiknya kau ikut dengan kami, Karin."

Sasuke? Dia hanya diam tak melakukan apapun tapi mata onyxnya terus menatap Karin sampai rombongan Sakon membawanya keluar kelas.

Sesaat Karin berharap Uchiha Sasuke akan menolongnya, tapi ternyata tidak.

 **000**

Anak buah Sakon berjaga di pintu. Meninggalkan Sakon, Karin dan Suigetsu di atap sekolah. Tubuh Karin terdesak pada sebuah tembok gudang, tempat, posisi dan keadaan yang sama dengan yang terjadi pada siswa yang menjadi korban pengeroyokan satu minggu yang lalu.

"Nee Karin, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Sakon mengawali dengan sebuah perbincangan yang mengintimidasi khas-nya. Peluh Karin bercucuran, ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

Sakon masih terlihat biasa saja. "Begini, apa waktu itu kau yang melaporkan pengeroyokan itu pada Kakashi-sensei sampai aku mendapat skors satu minggu?"

 **DEG!**

Dugaan Karin benar, orang ini pasti akan menanyakan tentang hal ini. Karin berusaha kabur tapi tangan Sakon langsung menyambar membuat tubuh Karin terjatuh. Karin belum menyerah ia berusaha berdiri tapi lagi-lagi tangan Sakon lebih kuat menekan pundak Karin ke bawah membuatnya terduduk kembali.

Sakon ikut berjongkok menyamakan tinggi pandangannya dengan Karin. "Kau diam, berarti benar kan?"

Karin masih bungkam membuat amarah Sakon memuncak. Sakon menarik rambut merah Karin kebelakang membuat Karin memekik kesakitan. **"JAWAB KARIN!"**

Suigetsu merasa sedikit khawatir, sepertinya Sakon sedikit berlebihan. " Ingat Sakon, dia keponakan Minato-sama."

Tapi Sakon tidak menggubris temannya itu. "Kau tahu, dulu aku menyukai sifatmu. Tapi jika kau seperti ini aku jadi kecewa." Suara Sakon melemah tapi tarikannya pada rambut Karin semakin kuat.

Karin kesakitan, dia sudah tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti ini. "Kenapa aku diperlakukan seperti ini? Aku-" Suara Karin tertahan, kemudian ia bersuara tak kalah lantangnya dengan suara Sakon sebelumnya. **"AKU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGENALMU!"**

Tangan sakon melemah, perlahan ia melepas tangannya dari rambut Karin. Matanya menyipit menyadari di balik kacamatanya ada bulir-bulir air mata yang mulai turun dari pelupuk gadis itu.

 _Karin menangis?_

 **000**

"Ayolah Sakon jangan seperti ini aku sudah lapar. Ayo kita pulang." Suigetsu terus menggerutu.

Bel jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi tigapuluh menit yang lalu tapi Suigetsu masih harus menunggui Sakon yang berbaring santai di atap sekolah ini.

"Hei jangan bersikap seolah kau saja yang shock, dia juga melupakanku." Tambah Suigetsu.

Sakon masih bergeming, pria itu hanya memunggungi Suigetsu tanpa berniat merespon sedikitpun.

Suigetsu menghela napasnya kesal. Baiklah ia akan mencoba bersabar, memberi Sakon waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ini juga mengejutkan baginya, tentang Karin yang ternyata kehilangan ingatannya karena kecelakaan. Ini baru pertama kali bagi keduanya bertemu secara langsung dengan kasus amnesia seperti ini. Biasanya Suigetsu hanya menemukan itu di drama televisi. Suigetsu pikir itu hanyalah mitos.

Tapi Karin telah menjelaskan pada mereka dengan berurai air mata. Ya, air mata itulah yang membuat keduanya yakin jika Karin tidak sedang berbohong.

Mereka mengenal Karin dengan cukup baik. Karin, Suigetsu dan Sakon. Ketiganya sudah saling mengenal sejak sekolah dasar. Mereka tahu Karin tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat menangis bahkan saat ayahnya meninggal.

"Pantas saja keangkuhan dan sikap egoisnya menghilang. Che, dia jadi tidak asik." Kata Suigetsu sambil sesekali menenggak air mineralnya. Ia merasa seperti berbicara sendiri karena Sakon tetap belum merespon.

Suigetsu teringat Karin yang dulu. Ia adalah gadis yang selalu berjalan dengan angkuh meski tahu satu sekolah tidak menyukainya, tatapan membunuh pada siapapun yang mencoba mengganggunya dan mendekati Sasuke-nya. Suigetsu mendesis mengingat kata Sasuke-ku yang selalu di lontarkan Karin meski terlihat jelas pria itu tak sedikitpun tertarik dengannya. Ya, Sasuke memang tak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan semua gadis di sekolah ini.

Dan dulu Karin hanya memandang ia, Sakon dan berandal yang lain sebagai sesuatu yang norak-kecuali Sasuke-nya. Jadi jika Karin melihat seseorang yang sedang menjadi mangsa Sakon ia hanya akan menonton itu tanpa rasa kasihan bahkan tanpa ekspresi sekalipun. Berbeda sekali dengan responnya satu minggu yang lalu.

Untuk yang satu ini Suigetsu merasa lega. "Sebagai seorang gadis, setidaknya sekarang dia terlihat lebih manusiawi kan, Sakon?"

Seperti mengerti arah pembicaraan Suigetsu, Sakon sedikit bergerak. Merubah posisi memunggungi temannya itu menjadi merebahkan diri dengan bantal lengannya sendiri. Menatap arakan awan di atasnya. Dalam hati ia mengiyakan ucapan Suigetsu.

Yosh!

Suara Sakon berhasil membuat air yang sedang ditenggak suigetsu memuncrat bebas dari mulutnya. "Sial, mengagetkan saja!"

Sakon bangkit dari pembaringannya, kini ia terlihat sudah duduk dengan nyaman. "Kalau begitu ini kesempatan."

Dahi Suigetsu berkerut, ia kurang mengerti.

"Kapan lagi kita bisa bermain-main dengan sisi lain Karin yang seperti sekarang? Pasti menyenangkan."

"Maksudmu kau ingin mengerjainya setiap ada kesempatan?" Tanya Suigetsu.

Sakon hanya menarik ujung bibirnya tipis.

Suigetsu tahu ada maksud lain di balik senyuman itu. Seperti mengambil hati Karin yang tengah kosong? Mungkin.

 **000**

Entah kenapa lima belas menit terasa satu tahun. Tayuya baru saja mengirim SMS jika limabelas menit lagi dia akan datang menjemput. Karin menunggu dengan lemah di gerbang seperti biasa. Untuk hari ini saja ia sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama di sekolah, ingin segera sampai di rumah Tayuya yang nyaman. Hari ini saja Karin ingin berlari dari takdirnya. Dari yang sangat melelahkan batinnya.

Saat kekalutannya belum hilang, Karin melihat Sasuke tengah mengendarai motor sportnya. Pria itu berhenti tepat di tengah halaman Sekolah, membuka helmnya kemudian mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempol pada seseorang yang berada pada jarak lumayan jauh dengannya.

Itu seperti sebuah persetujuan karena sebelumnya Karin mendengar seseorang berambut nanas-kalau tidak salah seingat Karin namanya adalah Shikamaru. Mengingatkan Sasuke agar tidak lupa dengan janjinya nanti malam. Karin tidak tahu janji apa itu, urusan anak laki-laki mungkin.

Sasuke kembali memakai helmnya, saat itu juga ia sadar ada Karin tak jauh dari hadapannya. Sasuke juga memilih untuk menarik gas motornya kembali kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan yang semakin tinggi. Melewati Karin yang diam mematung.

Ada perasaan aneh di dada Karin, perasaan kurang nyaman saat Sasuke melewatinya.

Entah apa itu.

 _Sesuatu berwarna merah yang berkilat dan melesat._

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Balas review dulu ya... ^^

 **Gi-Chaan** Terimakasih, silakan dinikmati chapter duanya dan SasuKarinnya ^^

 **Zielavienaz96** Terimakasih, maaf nggak bisa kilat hehe ^^

 **Milanova angelie** Terimakasih, apa ada hubungannya sama Sasuke? Apa sudah ada gambaran di chapter ini? ^^

 **Mrs Sasori** Terimakasih, aku seneng bikin orang penasaran. Untuk kedepannya akan diusahakan lebih rapi ^^

 **Iva Uzumaki** Iya, aku sadar betul tulisanku kemarin masih sangat amburadul (maklum ya masih newbi) , tapi aku paham kok apa yang kamu maksud ^^ Kemarin terjadi sedikit kesalahan teksnis hehe. Terimakasih untuk komentar panjangnya aku anggap sebagai bentuk perhatian biar kedepannya bisa lebih baik. Sekali lagi Terimakasih Iva-san. ^^

Dan buat **Guest** juga terimakasih.

Jangan lupa yang udah baca mohon reviewnya lagi ya, biar saya lebih semangat lanjutinnya ^^

Salam Sayang dari author abal-abalan ini.

*bow*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo mungkin banyak.**

 **SASUKARIN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PUTIH**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kepingan**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Di balik kepingan-kepingan ingatan masih ada sebab yang tersembunyi._

 **.**

 **.**

Kaki kecil yang bergetar, menuruni anak tangga perlahan.

Tangan gadis kecil itu terus memeluk erat boneka beruang cokelat kesayangannya. Ia berputar-putar di ruang tengah sebuah rumah cukup mewah dengan napas panas yang tersengal. Mencari sosok yang beberapa saat lalu di ketahuinya tengah menepuk-nepuki puncak kepalanya sampai ia terlelalap. Namun di tengah lelapnya yang tak nyenyak, gadis kecil itu terbangun tanpa siapapun disisinya.

Suara tak asing yang bergema di sebuah ruang menarik gadis itu memutar langkahnya dengan lemah menuju sebuah pintu. Sesekali ia terbatuk, mengeluarkan suara serak khas kanak-kanak ketika tengah terserang demam, menandakan kondisi gadis kecil itu memang belum sepenuhnya membaik.

"Ayah ..." Ia membuka pintu perlahan sambil sesekali mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

Memang benar seseorang yang dicarinya ada di ruangan itu, namun langkahnya terhenti mendapati pemandangan seorang pria dewasa dalam keadaan berlutut sembari memohon-mohon entah pada siapa. Sebagian penghlihatannya terhalang sofa yang berjejer di sana.

"Tolong aku, kali ini hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan perusahaanku."

"Tidak bisa-"

"Aku mohon, jika kau tidak menolongku, mereka akan mengambil semua yang aku miliki."

Dia masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti tentang pembicaraan apa yang sedang didengarnya, namun ia paham jika seseorang yang-adalah ayahnya itu tengah dalam keadaan kurang baik. Gadis kecil itu berlari menyadari tubuh renta yang beberapa saat lalu sempat menina bobokannya mulai limbung kemudian mendarat di karpet merah dengan mencengkrami dadanya yang kesakitan.

"Ayah!" Suaranya sang gadis kecil memekik bersamaan dengan boneka beruang yang terjatuh ke lantai. Kemudian ia ikut tersungkur, memenggenggam jemari ayahnya yang mulai melemah.

"Ka-Karin." Susah payah pria itu menyebut nama puterinya yang kini sudah menangis.

Bocah itu semakin keras menangis, ayahnya sudah tak lagi merespon apapun membuat manik _ruby_ -nya melebar ketakutan menyadari tak ada lagi hembusan napas yang terasa. Hingga sebuah langkah seseorang yang sejak tadi berada tak jauh darinya mulai mendekat. Kepalanya mendongak menemukan seorang pria dewasa lain ada disana. Belum lepas dari keterkejutannya, rupa orang asing itu masih samar dan pandangan gadis kecil itu mulai menggelap.

Gelap.

Gelap.

Gelap.

Bayang-bayang melintasinya, seperti ruangan sempit nan sesak, kemudian sebuah cahaya putih amat sangat menyilaukan seolah berkilat sekaligus menelan dan menerobos paksa pandangan siapapun. Bersamaan dengan itu bunyian keras seperti besi yang berbenturan memekikan telinga.

Gambaran jelasnya mulai nampak. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam menghantam aspal dengan brutal hingga sempat beberapa kali terbolak-balik di jalanan lenggang penuh salju. Seolah mobil naas itu tengah menari-nari menyambut kematian siapapun yang kini ada di dalamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Karin langsung terbuka.

Dalam sorotan lampu kamarnya sekalipun ia masih bisa merasakan kengerian mimpi buruk itu. Peluhnya tak henti menetes meski udara dingin tengah malam masih terlalu menusuk kulit. Tangannya gemetar mencengkeram selimutnya kuat, sebelum ia bisa bernapas dengan baik kaki jenjangnya merosot dari sisi ranjang ke lantai dan segera meraih pintu kamarnya lalu menggesernya secepat mungkin.

Derap langkahnya jelas terdengar penuh kepanikan di lorong-lorong ruang. Karin berhenti pada sebuah pintu dan tanpa segan menggedor-gedornya dengan brutal. " _Neechan_! _Neechan_!"

Tayuya muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya, tak sampai tiga detik wajah mengantuknya langsung berubah kemasan menjadi raut penuh kekhawatiran. Dia belum sempat bertanya apapun karena Karin langsung menghabur ke pelukannya begitu saja. Seperti Karin ingin berlindung dalam rengkuhannya dari sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oo00oo**

 **.**

 **.**

Senja ini Naruto baru saja akan membuka pagar rumahnya saat seorang gadis berambut merah muda muncul dari balik pintu rumahnya.

"Tayuya- _nee_ _chan_!" tanpa ragu Naruto menyapa dokter pribadi keluarganya itu dengan hangat.

"Naruto- _kun_! Lama tidak melihatmu," Tayuya membalas tak kalah antusiasnya.

"Kau yang sudah lama tidak mampir ke rumah, aku pikir ayah memecatmu."

"Sembarangan." Tayuya meninju lengan Naruto bercanda. "Aku sibuk dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Karin- _chan_ terlalu lama sendirian."

Tayuya menyadari ada senyum masam di wajah Naruto saat Tayuya menyebut nama Karin.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi itu benar? Dia kecelakaan dan amnesia," Naruto mengawali perbincangan, keduanya kini sudah duduk di sebuah bangku taman tak jauh dari kediaman Minato- _sama_.

"Aku pikir orang tuamu sudah menceritakan semuanya," Tayuya merespon santai.

"Ya, sangat mengejutkan orang seperti dia bisa menjadi 'seperti itu'."

Tayuya menghela napas panjang, kini ia mengerti tentang 'menjadi seperti itu' yang Naruto maksudkan. "Naruto- _kun_ , kau mengenal dia cukup baik kan?"

"Tidak juga," timpal Naruto.

"Setidaknya kau mengerti seperti apa karakter dia sebelumnya, tidak sepertiku yang baru beberapa bulan ini dekat menjadi dokter pribadinya. Dia pasti mengalami kesulitan di sekolah itu jadi-"

"Kau memintaku untuk menjaganya? Tidak terima kasih," sanggah Naruto cepat seperti tahu maksud dari pembicaraan ini.

"Ayolah, aku akan mentraktirmu ramen," bujuk Tayuya.

"Jangan mencoba menyuapku." Naruto tetap kukuh.

" _Ichiraku_ ramen ukuran jumbo, satu minggu sekali?" Tayuya mencoba memberi penawaran setengah bergurau.

Naruto mulai goyah."Ok, akan aku pikirkan."

Tayuya tersenyum, sebenarnya tanpa disuap ramen pun Tayuya yakin Naruto tetap akan mau membantu Karin. Naruto berhati baik, dia paling tidak bisa melihat orang lain kesulitan. Apalagi setelah mengetahui kondisi karin sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya masih ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu,Naruto-kun. Kapan terakhir kali kau bertemu karin?"

"Maksudmu sebelum kecelakaan?" Naruto nampak berpikir. "Malam itu aku dan dia ada di sebuah pesta milik keluarga Uchiha."

"Uchiha?"

"Ya, pesta dua puluh tahun berdirinya _Uchiha Group_."

 **oo00oo**

Siulan kecil seolah bersahutan dengan angin malam. Jemari Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk sisi mobil tempatnya berdiri menyandar, mencoba mengabaikan rasa kesalnya dengan sesekali bersenandung kecil. Satu jam yang lalu Itachi mengatakan hanya akan belanja bulanan di supermarket itu selama tiga puluh menit tapi nyatanya dia sudah membuang waktu dengan berdiam diri menanti kakaknya itu di halamam parkir ini seorang diri.

Bagi Sasuke, Itachi sudah nyaris cocok menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Di dalam sana bisa dipastikan pria itu masih sibuk memilih barang-barang di luar daftar belanja mereka dengan catatan 'mendapat potongan harga'. _Well_ , Sasuke sudah mengantuk. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyusul dan menyeret paksa kakaknya keluar.

Sayup-sayup suara tawa seseorang menahan langkah Sasuke. Sasuke hampir tak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Karin ada tepat di balik mobil yang terparkir di sebelah mobilnya. Sasuke sempat berpikir mungkin ia salah lihat atau ia sedang melihat orang gila yang mengobrol sendiri ketika Karin terlihat berjongkok dan sibuk berceloteh tanpa siapapun di sekitarnya.

Karin memang tidak sendirian. Seekor kucing berbulu oranye ada hadapannya, kucing dengan pose yang sangat imut tengah memakan serpihan biskuit dara tangan gadis itu.

Karin menyadari keberadaan orang lain di sana. Ia menoleh dan kebetulah yang sangat indah melihat Uchiha Sasuke ada di hadapannya.

"Uchiha- _san_ ," sapa Karin. Dari nadanya jelas sekali dia kegirangan.

"Hn. Ya," Sasuke membalas seadanya. Kemudian dia tiba-tiba merasa kesal dengan kakinya yang entah kenapa malah mendekat ke arah Karin. Seharusnya dia menyusul Itachi yang masih di dalam supermarket, bukan?

"Sedang apa disini? mau berbelanja?" tanya Karin, tangannya masih sibuk mengelus-elus kepala kucing itu.

Sasuke melirik sekilas kucing itu. "Menunggu kakak."

"Kebetulan sekali, kakakku juga ada di dalam sana."

Sasuke mengernyit. Karin punya kakak? Setahu dia tidak.

"Ya ampun, kau manis sekali." Karin melanjutkan kesibukannya bercengkrama dengan kucing itu. Sasuke hanya memandanginya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Kakakmu siapa?" tanya Sasuke, ia tak bisa berpura-pura untuk tidak penasaran sekaligus mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makhluk imut yang kini sudah ada di gendongan Karin yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Tayuya- _neechan_. Dia lupa membeli _natto_ kesukaannya."

Itu bukan jawaban yang Sasuke inginkan. Tayuya? dia masih belum mengenal nama itu.

Sedang Karin menangkap ekspresi Sasuke lain lagi. "Oh iya, kau membenci _natto._ "

Alis Sasuke berkerut. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tentu, tertulis jelas di buku harianku," jawab Karin tanpa keraguan.

"Buku harian?" Sasuke kembali bertanya. Mengungkapkan isi _diary_ -nya pada orang yang di maksud jelas aneh baginya. Tapi dulu Karin juga memang selalu blak-blakan, bukan?

"Oh, aku belum mengatakan tentang ini." Karin seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Kau tahu, buku setebal ini hanya berisi tentang dirimu," jelas Karin sembari menggambarkan ketebalan buku hariannya dengan jari jempol dan telunjukya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepala, berpura-pura terkesan.

"Kau mau tahu isinya?" tanya Karin, kemuadian ia melanjutkan tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke lahir 23 Juli, _berzodiak Leo_ , golongan darah AB, tinggi 168, berat badan 52kg. Penyuka tomat, pembenci makanan manis lalu ..." Karin melupakan lembar kedua di buku hariannya.

Sasuke mendengus sekaligus takjub. Sampai sedetail itu gadis itu mengetahuinya. Dasar penguntit.

Yeah, tanpa Sasuke pahami itu adalah hal standar yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi para penggemarnya. Dan seperti yang sudah kita ketahui Sasuke masih belum tertarik dengan hal konyol seperti mereka.

"Lalu ... kau yang suka membolos, berkelahi, balapan liar, membuat keributan, langganan hukuman dari Kakashi-sensei, cara bicaranya dingin dan kasar, tapi-"

"Stop!" Satu Kata Sasuke berhasil menghentikan cerocos Karin yang di rasanya sudah menuju hal-hal yang mencemarkan nama baiknya. Oh ya, nama baik Uchiha yang selalu di wanti-wanti Itachi agar selalu dia jaga dengan baik. Sasuke mulai lebih dewasa sepertinya, atau dia hanya terlalu malu keburukannya di bicarakan di hadapannya langsung oleh Karin yang dulu selalu memujanya.

Sedang bibir Karin mengerucut sebal, padahal dia baru saja mau mengatakan 'tapi dia tetap tampan'. Rona merah jambu kembali menghiasi pipinya, ada satu lembar lagi yang diingat jelas Karin di _diary_ tebalnya. Salah satu tulisannya sendiri yang paling ia sukai.

"Nee Uchiha- _san_ , aku tidak tahu apa aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini. Tentang seperti apa kau untukku"

"hn?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Ia menemukan itu lagi, mata sendu Karin yang mulai serius.

Karin menarik napas kemudian mulai berbicara perlahan. "Dalam sesaknya kegelapan kau adalah cahaya yang begitu saja menerangiku. Pria yang aku harapkan melebihi harapan dan kekecewaanku pada apapun, pria yang sangat aku sukai sampai membuat jantungku berdetak terlalu kencang setiap kali kau ada di hadapanku. Uchiha-san, bagiku kau adalah orang seperti itu.

"Seperti saat ini kau yang berdiri di hadapanku, jantungku rasanya... " Karin tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya, dadanya seperti mau meledak. Dia baru menyadari jika saat ini bisa dikatakan dirinya sedang mengungkapkan cinta.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu, tatapannya terus memperhatikan Karin yang menarik napasnya panjang dan berusaha bernapas dengan normal. Sasuke bisa menangkap jelas kegugupan gadis itu yang menyerang tiba-tiba. Sedang tubuhnya sendiri juga mulai kaku.

Hingga sebuah suara tak jauh dari mereka menyelamatkan keduanya dari kecanggungan. "Karin-chan, ayo pulang." Itu adalah suara Tayuya.

Karin langsung tersentak, ia segera melepaskan kucing yang sejak tadi nyaman dalam gendongannya. "Aku tidak bisa membawa ini. Tayuya- _neechan_ sangat membenci kucing," jelas Karin. Kemudian ia menatap Sasuke sekilas dan mencoba tetap tersenyum di hadapan pemuda itu. "Sampai ketemu di sekolah, Uchiha- _san_."

 **.**

Sampai mobil Karin melaju meninggalkannya sendiri Sasuke masih terus termangu, lalu ia memukul-mukuli dadanya sendiri. Ada rasa yang aneh terus membuncah paksa di dadanya. Frekuensi debaran jantung yang tak seperti biasanya, berpacu sangat cepat.

Apa ini? Bukankah dia sudah terlalu sering mendengar Karin mengatakan _'aku menyukaimu, Sasuke, jadilah milikku'_ dengan gaya centil khas Karin. Tapi tiba-tiba mendengar pernyataan cinta yang dalam seperti itu-

"Sasuke, kau sudah gila!" umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

"Kau memang sudah gila." Suara Itachi di belakangnya mengagetkan Sasuke. "Bicara sendiri di tengah tempat parkir seperti ini."

Sasuke jadi kesal, ditambah kini dia sudah melihat bawaan belanjaan Itachi yang menjadi dua kali lipat. Dan tanpa berniat membantu memasukan barang-brang itu ke bagasi Sasuke segera membuka pintu mobil sampai seekor kucing di bawahnya menghentikan pergerakannya. Kucing liar berwarna oranye itu rupanya mengikutinya.

"Ya ampun, kau manis sekali," kata Sasuke, persis seperti Karin. " _Nii_ _san_ , kau harus mengizinkanku membawanya pulang."

Rupanya ada yang belum tertulis di buku harian Karin tentang Sasuke, yaitu pemuda tampan itu adalah pecinta kucing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oo00oo**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin mendesah dan melangkah masuk memasuki gerbang Konoha High School. Ini masih terlalu pagi, sekolah masih sangat sepi tapi karena Tayuya ada jadwal mendadak di rumah sakit jadi terpaksa dia harus mengantarkan Karin lebih awal. Karin sedang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak melihat ada Sakon yang tengah berdiri menyandar pada pagar taman, terus memperhatikannya dengan wajah menyeringai.

Keusilan Sakon kambuh, dia menjulurkan kakinya kedepan membuat Karin yang masih melamun tersandung kaki itu dan jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"Auww," Karin memekik, lututnya terasa perih ia menoleh dan tak menyangka jika Sakon adalah tersangkanya. Bukankah waktu itu dia sudah mengatakan kelemahannya sambil memohon agar orang itu tak mengganggunya lagi? Tapi dugaannya salah.

Karin bangkit berdiri berniat tak menghiraukan orang itu tapi sayangnya Sakon menarik tangannya agar ia mendekat.

Masih terus menggenggam lengan Karin, Sakon memandanginya tajam meski senyum menyeringainya tak sedikitpun berubah. "Kau masih mengantuk, nona?"

"A-apa maumu?" tanya Karin, tubuhnya setengah berontak.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja karena kau melupakanku bukankah sebaiknya kita berkenalan lagi?"

Nada mengintimidasi itu lagi, Karin benar-benar tidak menyukainya. "Aku tidak mau mengenalmu. Tolong lepaskan"

"Wow, tidak kusangka aku mendapatkan penolakan. Tapi sayangnya kita dulu cukup dekat dan soal kemarin yang aku bilang jika aku kecewa dengan sikapmu yang sekarang. Aku tarik kembali."

Rupanya Karin sedikit tetarik. "Benarkah? Apa kau mengenalku dengan baik?"

"Sangat baik," jawab Sakon dengan nada meyakinkan, "jadi, apa sudah tahu namaku?"

Karin menggeleng tanpa dosa. Ada raut kekecewaan di wajah Sakon meski jelas sekali itu dibuat-buat.

"S-A-K-O-N, Sakon. Ingat itu baik-baik."

"Baiklah Sakon- _san_ , tolong lepaskan, aku harus masuk ke kelas," Karin memohon. Dia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya pada berandal itu. Mau percaya bagaimana, ia sudah pernah melihat pengeroyokan yang dilakukan orang yang bernama Sakon itu dan dia juga sudah merasakan sendiri bagaimana pemuda itu bersikap sangat kasar padanya.

"Tunggu dulu, sebentar lagi." Rupanya Sakon sudah merencanakan sesuatu sebelumnya ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Tepat saat Sasuke melewati mereka Sakon melepaskan Karin tapi bukan hanya melepas namun juga mendorongnya hingga tubuh Karin menabrak Sasuke.

Karin tersentak saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertangkap oleh seseorang. "Uchiha- _san_!"

"Ups! Maaf Karin. Aku tidak sengaja, tanganmu licin sekali," kata Sakon. Berpura-pura merasa bersalah.

Karin mendengus kesal, orang itu memang tidak bisa dipercaya.

Sasuke menatap Karin dan Sakon datar, sudah bisa ditebak jika Sakon sedang ingin memancing emosinya. "Apa kau baru saja kehilangan sesuatu? Ini aku kembalikan." Dengan seenaknya Sasuke kembali mendorong tubuh Karin kembali pada Sakon.

Dan Sakon sukses menangkapnya. Dia kembali menyeringai juga tidak menyangka dengan respon Sasuke, sama seperti Karin. "Hey Karin, apa dia sudah tahu tentang isi kepalamu yang kosong itu?"

Karin semakin terperangah dengan istilah _'isi kepala yang kosong'_ Sakon ketika seharusnya dia bisa menyebut amnesia.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi aku orang pertama yang diberitahunya." Sasuke menyambar dengan bangga, berusaha memonopoli keadaan.

Sakon mendesis dan menatap Karin kesal. "Apa setelah kepalamu kosong pun kau masih menyukainya?"

Karin kelabakan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, lebih terkejut lagi karena ternyata Sakon tahu dirinya menyukai Uchiha Sasuke.

Melihat ekspresi Karin Sakon sudah tahu jawabannya. "Kau kembali mengecewakanku, Karin."

"Se-sebenarnya kita sedang membicarakan apa sih?" tanya Karin yang memang kurang mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

Mendengar pertanyaan Karin Sasuke malah terkekeh, gadis itu benar-benar menjadi sangat lugu. Padahal sudah jelas sekali jika dia dan Sakon sedang mempermainkannya.

"Kalau begitu buatmu saja, jadi malas." Sakon melakukannya lagi, mendorong Karin pada Sasuke seolah dia sedang memberikan mainanya. Namun dengan cepat Sakon meralatnya, "tapi ... tunggu, sebaiknya dia tetap bersamaku dari pada denganmu ..."

Karin yang kepalanya sudah pusing di lempar kesana-kemari refleks menghindari tangan Sakon yang akan kembali meraihnya. Dengan cepat dia bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sasuke meninggalkan mulut Sakon yang menganga tidak percaya atas tindakannya.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau lihat sendiri, bukan? dia lebih menyukaiku dari pada dirimu," katanya kemudian berlalu menuju pintu gedung utama diikuti Karin yang segera menyusulnya.

Sakon tertawa kecil, sementara matanya tidak lepas dari Karin dan Sasuke. "Ini semakin menarik."

 **.**

"Terima kasih," kata Karin.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di sebuah koridor yang mulai dipenuhi murid-murid yang hilir-mudik. Ia berbalik menghadap Karin dan menatapnya datar. "Untuk?"

"Tadi kau menyelamatkanku dari orang itu," ucap Karin tulus.

"Hanya kebetulan," balas Sasuke.

"Heum, tapi ...," kalimat Karin tertahan, "tentang apa yang aku katakan semalam lebih baik kau lupakan saja."

Sasuke sedikit tersentak namun dia masih menjaga sikap dinginnya.

"Jika mungkin kau merasa kurang nyaman tentang perasaanku yang terlalu jujur padamu. Aku minta maaf." Karin melemahkan intonasi suaranya, sementara Sasuke menatapnya lebih _intens._

Gadis itu meminta maaf? Seperti bukan Karin saja. _Well_ , dia memang bukan Karin yang dulu.

Sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya Karin lekas melangkah kembali mendahului Sasuke yang masih bungkam.

 **.**

Baru beberapa langkah lepas dari Sasuke kini dia harus berhadapan dengan sepupunya. Naruto yang kini berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Karin belum melupakan insiden di rumah Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu dan ini pertama kalinya mereka harus bertemu pandang kembali.

Karin mencoba untuk berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal saat keduanya saling melewati. Mungkin sebaiknya memang seperti itu karena Karin sepenuhnya sadar hubungan keduanya dulu mungkin kurang baik.

"Maaf."

Suara Naruto yang tak diduganya menghentikan langkah Karin.

"Aku juga, maaf sudah mengacaukan rumahmu," balas Karin seolah kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

"Tidak, lain kali datanglah lagi. Ibuku mencemaskanmu."

Hening.

Punggung mereka masih saling membelakangi. Kemudian Karin perlahan kembali melangkah dengan senyuman dan perasaan yang lebih lega. Naruto mungkin sudah mulai bisa menerimannya. "Baiklah."

Percakapan yang singkat tapi seolah sudah sedikit berhasil meretakan sekat asing di antara keduanya. Naruto menarik nafasnya panjang lalu iris biru langitnya menatap Sasuke yang jelas sekali baru saja menyaksikan adegan aneh tadi.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'kita mungkin perlu bicara'.

 **.**

Korindor ramai oleh bisik-bisik orang-orang yang melewati Sasuke dan Naruto. Dua orang beken nan tampan sedang saling berbincang sungguh pemandangan pagi yang memukau bagi para gadis-gadis. Tapi Naruto dan Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan itu, mereka lebih fokus dengan pembicaraan mereka. Tentang Karin.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu, Sasuke?"

"Ya, dia memberitahuku. Awalnya aku merasa dia hanya bergurau tapi semakin lama aku yakin dia serius."

"Eumm, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang kecelakaannya?" Suara Naruto terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke bertanya. Wajahnya nampak mencari tahu apa maksud temannya itu.

"Ada baiknya kau mencari tahu."

 **oo00oo**

Karin keluar dari toilet setelah membersihkan debu-debu karena terjatuh akibat ulah Sakon beberapa saat yang lalu. Sialnya lututnya yang terkena air malah semakin perih. Ia memang benar-benar harus menghindari orang itu. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana ceritanya dirinya bisa mengenal berandal itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis terjatuh di depannya dengan buku-buku yang berserakan. Sepertinya tersandung saat menaiki anak tangga. Karin mendekat dan tanpa basa-basi langsung membantunya memunguti buku-buku gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Karin

"Iya, terima kasih."

Karin memberikan buku yang ia rapikan pada gadis itu. Gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda sebahu. "Sama-sama-" Karin melirik sedikit pada salah satu buku dan menemukan nama yang tertulis di sana, "Sakura- _san_."

Karin tahu sekarang, nama gadis itu Haruno Sakura. Salah satu teman sekelasnya.

 **.**

"Terima kasih." Suara Sakura mendadak menghilang. Ia baru menyadari siapa yang baru saja membantu memunguti buku-bukunya.

Uzumaki Karin, gadis yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi perbincangan orang-orang karena tiba-tiba muncul setelah cukup lama menghilang. Dan kemunculannya seperti bukan sebagai Karin, namun orang lain yang terlihat sangat berbeda.

Sepertinya itu memang benar.

 **Flashback.**

"Kau menyukai Sasuke?" satu pertanyaan Karin langsung menusuk Sakura. Setelah Karin sempat membawanya ke sudut sekolah yang sepi kini dia diinterogasi oleh gadis itu. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang Sasuke, Sakura sudah terlalu bosan mendengarnya.

"Apa pedulimu? Sekarang kembalikan tasku!" Sakura berusaha merebut tasnya yang berhasil di rampas Karin. Namun gagal karena Karin sudah lebih dulu membuangnya ke tong sampah di sampingnya.

Mata Sakura mendelik tak percaya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Karin mengulang pertanyaannya lagi dengan terus menghujami Sakura tatapan sedingin es.

Sakura yang geram menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?!"

Merasa sudah mendapatkan jawaban, Karin langsung menyiram tong sampah itu dengan bensin kemudian membakarnya.

Meniggalkan ekspresi Sakura yang sungguh sangat tidak percaya akan kelakuan Karin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pyuk.**

Cairan merah yang terasa manis menimpa wajah dan gaun Sakura. Karin baru saja menyiram segelas minuman ke wajahnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya datang kemari."

Air mata Sakura mulai menetes, ia sedang dipermalukan di pesta milik keluarga Uchiha ini.

Dasar gadis iblis.

 **Flashback end.**

Dua kejadian yang paling tidak bisa dilupakan Sakura tentang Karin yang dulu selalu bersikap buruk padanya. Hanya karena ia menyukai Sasuke dan Sasuke yang selalu bersikap baik padanya. Sebenarnya sedikit menakutkan mengetahui Karin datang kembali, dia takut kejadian-kejadian buruk akan kembali menimpanya. Tapi pada kenyataannya ketakutan itu tidak terjadi. Bahkan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan kali ini dia rasakan sendiri.

Karin tersenyum penuh ketulusan padanya, tidak Sakura temukan sedikitpun tatapan es dan keangkuhan dalam diri Karin.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, Sakura- _san_." Karin belum melepas senyumnya setelah sebelumnya dia juga sempat membantu Sakura berdiri.

Sakura hanya mengangguk penuh takjub, memandangi punggung 'Gadis Berambut Merah' itu yang mulai menjauh. Kemudian senyum manis juga merekah di wajahnya.

Semua orang berhak berubah bukan? menjadi lebih baik. Sakura bersyukur akan itu

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara seorang pemuda berambut merah yang menatapnya heran. Tangan pemuda itu mengibas-ngibas di depan matanya.

"Sasori- _kun_!"

"Hm, jangan melamun di tengah jalan," kata pemuda itu sambil menepuk-nepuki puncak kepala Sakura. Membuat gadis itu merona.

"Iya, Sasori- _kun_ ," balas Sakura sembari memberikan senyum pagi termanis untuk kekasihnya.

Waktu bisa merubah hati siapapun, dan itu juga berlaku baginya.

 **oo00oo**

Sakon mengerang kesal, sejak bel istirahat berbunyi ia tak menemukan Karin di manapun. Kemudian dia mencari ke tempat terakhir yang bisa dia raih. Belakang sekolah.

Mata Sakon tertancap ke suatu arah, di suatu sudut yang terisolasi dari hiruk-pikuk penghuni Konoha High School dia menemukan Karin tengah memakan rotinya dengan tenang. Awalnya Sakon hanya sedang merasa bosan lalu berpikir jika bisa mengusili Karin mungkin akan menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Tapi keinginannya seolah lenyap setelah melihat gadis itu sekarang.

Seorang Karin di tempat seperti itu seorang diri membuat mata Sakon menyipit tidak suka.

 **.**

Karin tersentak ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan membawanya menjauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Menyadari itu adalah Sakon Karin berusaha melepas diri dengan seluruh tenaganya. "Lepaskan!"

Sakon tak menghiraukan, dia hanya menghentikan langkahnya sesaat kemudian merebut paksa roti Karin dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. "Benar-benar tidak elite."

Karin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sakon, dia hanya menatap rotinya dengan iba."Makan siangku... "

 **.**

Karin berhenti memberontak saat dia dan Sakon tiba di sebuah pintu menuju tempat cukup ramai. Ternyata Sakon membawanya ke kantin. Mereka menuju kesebuah meja yang di sana sudah ada suigetsu dan beberapa gadis di sisinya.

"Pergi," satu kata saja berhasil membuat para gadis-gadis yang sedang mendapat teraktiran Suigetsu menyingkir tanpa perlawanan. Tentu saja, siapa yang berani melawan perintah Sakon?

Tubuh Karin dipaksa untuk duduk di salah satu kursi dan Sakon juga menempatkan diri pada kursi di depan Karin. "Suigetsu, pesan makanan."

Awalnya Suigetsu kesal dan akan menolak tapi ketika melihat orang yang dibawa Sakon adalah Karin dia dengan suka rela melakukannya. " _Ok_."

Karin berniat menolak tapi dia beringsut ketakutan ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sakon. Untuk kali ini Karin tidak bisa melawan karena jika dia memberontak maka akan terjadi keributan di tempat umum ini.

Karin paling tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi sepertinya harapannya itu gagal. Karin bisa merasakan tatapan tidak suka orang-orang di kantin itu. Dan saat Karin memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya dengan was-was pandangannya menemukan sekumpulan orang-orang yang ia kenal ada pada meja di sebelahnya. Mereka adalah beberapa teman-teman satu kelasnya yang ikut memberinya tatapan menusuk. Tentu saja Sasuke juga ada di antara meraka, tepat di sampingnya.

"Makanlah disini sebanyak yang kau mau," ucap Sakon.

Beberapa kali ekor mata Karin mencuri pandang pada Sasuke, ia ragu untuk memanggil namanya. Lebih tepatnya Karin sedang berusaha memberi kode agar Sasuke bersedia menolongnya.

"Uchiha- _san_ ...,"bisik Karin, tidak ada pilihan lain karena Sasuke tidak merespon, hanya sesekali menatapnya datar.

"Hey! Hey!" Sakon kesal karena diacuhkan, ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja di depan Karin dengan sebuah garpu. "Aku yang sedang mengajakmu bicara."

Karin tersentak, ia menatap Sakon dengan takut kemudian menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan pemuda itu.

.

"Uchiha- _san_? apa-apaan itu? Sok manis," ucap Ino dari tempatnya duduk sambil memainkan sedotan pada gelasnya.

"Aku juga geli mendengarnya memanggil semua orang dengan begitu sopan," sambung Tenten.

"Bukankah ini lebih baik dari pada dia yang dulu?" timpal Sakura

Ino menatap Sakura tak percaya. "Apa kau bisa dengan mudah mempercayainya, Sakura?"

Sakura hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia yakin hanya saja sulit menjelaskannya pada mereka.

"Dasar wanita, selalu berisik dan merepotkan," Shikamaru menyambar obrolan ketiga gadis itu dengan tatapan malasnya.

Langsung dibalas tatapan death glare dari Ino. "Diam kau 'Rambut Nanas'."

"Sudah, kau makan saja Ino dari pada marah-marah. Kau akan berubah menjadi nenek-nenek," Chouji yang sedang berebut keripik dengan Lee ikut menyambar.

"Apa kau sedang bersekongkol dengan Shikamaru? Dasar gendut," balas Ino yang mulai geram.

"Tidak Chouji, dia akan tetap cantik seperti bidadari," Sai yang tidak tega kekasihnya di- _bully_ duo Shika-Chou ikut buka suara. Pipi Ino seketika bersemu merah.

"Oh, hentikan rayuan mautmu Sai, kau membuatku geli," ucap Tenten, disusul tawa mereka semua.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik kursinya kebelakang hendak beranjak dari tempat itu. Entah kenapa _mood_ -nya menjadi buruk sejak kehadiran Karin dan Sakon di Kantin.

.

"Maaf Sakon- _san_ sepertinya aku tidak bisa makan disini." Karin langsung berdiri setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu tapi tangan Sakon mencegahnya bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang beranjak dari kursinya.

Dan Karin merasa bodoh ketika dia malah meraih lengan Sasuke dan berlindung di balik pnggungnya dengan tangan satunya lagi masih berada dalam cengkraman Sakon.

Seketika suasana Kantin berubah menjadi horor. Semua membisu bercampur kepanikan. Karin baru saja memposisikan Sasuke dan Sakon pada suatu keadaan yang kurang baik.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum Kantin ini menjadi medan pertempuran?" usul Tenten pada Ino dan Sakura.

"Apa aku harus memanggil Naruto dan Kiba?" Lee ikut-ikutan.

 **.**

"Hey! Karin, memangnya aku melakukan apa sih?" protes Sakon, karena yang dia tahu dia hanya mengajak Karin makan siang bersama, meskipun dengan sedikit pemaksaan.

Karin tetap bungkam dalam hatinya ia ingin agar saat ini juga menghilang.

Sasuke melirik Karin. "Apa aku harus terlibat?"

Satu pertanyaan Sasuke yang entah kenapa membuat Karin menatapnya lekat-lekat. Seperti sedang mencari tahu itu adalah tawaran bantuan atau pertanyaan retoris yang seolah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tak seharusnya ikut campur.

Karin memilih opsi yang kedua. Ia menurunkan tangannya dari lengan Sasuke perlahan tepat saat Suigetsu datang membawa satu piring _okonomiyaki_.

"Sudahlah, kau makan ini saja Karin. Dan hentikan drama cinta segitiga kalian," cerocos Suigetsu asal-asalan.

Terimakasih pada aroma okonomiyaki yang mengingatkan Karin jika dia belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Sekaligus menjadi alasan untuk mengakhiri keadaan kurang mengenakan di kantin ini.

" _Okonomiyaki_ , aku menyukainya,"ucap Karin, kemudian ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

Sakon menyeringai senang. "Baguslah, selera makanmu ternyata tidak berubah."

Ok. Sasuke kesal. Sekarang malah dia yang diacuhkan. Kemudian dia beranjak dari kantin sambil melemparkan dengusan sinis.

"Dia sebal karena Karin melepaskan tangannya demi sepiring _okonomiyaki_ ," tanpa di sangka-sangka Shino yang sejak tadi diam tiba-tiba angkat suara. Membuat teman-temannya memandangnya aneh. Seperti biasa, Shino selalu blak-blakan, tapi dia yang paling bisa membaca situasi dengan tepat.

 **oo00oo**

"Ini yang kau cari, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk pada Kabuto, lelaki berkacamata yang merupakan penjaga perpustakaan di Konoha High School. Ia melihat Kabuto membersihkan setumpuk koran yang sudah terjilid dengan rapi sesuai permintaan Sasuke tadi pagi setelah mendapat usul dari Naruto.

"Mau kau apakan semua koran-koran lama ini?" tanya Kabuto.

"Ada yang harus aku cari."

Jawaban ambigu Sasuke membuat Kabuto sesaat menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke tersenyum singkat pada Kabuto lalu ia membawa setumpuk koran itu pada meja di dekat jendela. Tempat paling nyaman di perpustakaan ini.

Pelan-pelan Sasuke membuka lembar demi lembar koran-koran itu. Sesuai tanggal yang sudah diperkirakan saat Karin mulai menghilang. Bulan Februari tahun lalu.

Dan ketemu, sebuah artikel tengtang kecelakaan yang terjadi pada ...

Mata Sasuke langsung melebar, sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi di bulan februari hanya ada pada tanggal 3. Hari pesta perayaan duapuluh tahun _Uchiha Group._

 **Flashback**

 **PLAK!**

Sasuke menampar pipi Karin setelah menyaksikan gadis itu menyiram wajah Sakura dengan segelas air.

Karin tak menyangka, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit di wajah dan hatinya.

"Kau benar-benar rendahan!" kata Sasuke singkat, namun benar-benar menyakitkan untuk siapapun yang mendengarnya. Apalagi Karin sendiri.

Kemudian Sasuke membawa Sakura pergi, diikuti oleh teman-teman yang lain meninggalkan Karin sendiri di taman itu bersama kepedihannya.

Pesta mereka batal.

 **Flashback end.**

 **oo00oo**

Jam pulang Sekolah, kali ini Tayuya kembali terlambat menjemput. Karin keluar gedung sekolah saat sudah tidak ada siapapun. Awalnya ia pikir begitu sampai di depan teras ia melihat Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya bersama motor merah. Karin masih tidak suka melihat motor itu.

Sasuke turun dari motornya, ia mendekati Karin yang diam mematung.

Sasuke meremas sobekan koran yang dia ambil dari perpustakaan, pikirannya terus mengingat kembali isi artikelnya. Sebuah kecelakaan tunggal yang terjadi di tanggal yang sama dengan pertengkaran terakhirnya dengan Karin.

Di waktu dan jalanan yang sama yang ia lalui sepulang dari villa keluarganya tempat pesta _Uchiha Group_ diadakan. Apa waktu itu Karin menyusulnya dengan keadaan yang kacau dan kecelakaan itu terjadi?

Sasuke menatap mata sendu Karin. Gambaran tentang seberapa parahnya mobil itu hancur membuat dadanya nyeri.

 _Korban berinisial UK (17 Tahun), mengendarai mobil sedan hitam tanpa SIM. Mobil itu menabarak pembatas jalan dengan perkiraan kecepatan di atas yang di anjurkan. Penyebab kecelakaan adalah menghindari sebuah truk kemudian tergelincir pada jalanan licin karena salju._

Kaki Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan Karin. Kemudian tiba-tiba dia menarik tubuh Karin ke dalam rengkuhannya. Memeluknya erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oo00oo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Narita International Airport. ::**

Itachi membungkuk hormat pada seorang lelaki paruh baya berpostur tegap dan berwajah tegas. Kemudian ia membukakan pintu mobil pada pria bernama Uchiha Fugaku itu. Pimpinan tertinggi Uchiha Group.

"Selamat datang kembali, _Otousan_."

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk:

 **Lotus ae**

 **Chiaki 'Sha' Akera**

 **Chiha Yafuu**

 **greenhouse**

 **Istri abang neji**

 **Indina**

 **Refrain**

 **Gi-chaan**

 **Alex Heartnet**

 **Zielavienaz96**

 **Dan Para Guest**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk masukannya, dan ilmu barunya Chiaki 'Sha' Akera ^^**

 **Persahabatan Karin, Ino dan Tenten?** akan ada scene mereka juga nanti ^^

 **NaruKarin-nya?** baru bisa segitu ^^

 **Apa Sasuke ada hubungannya dengan kecelakan Karin?** Sudah ada gambaran? Hehe ^^

 **Happy ending?** Enaknya gimana ya hehe ^^

Waah terimakasih yang gara-gara fic ini jadi suka SK ^^

Maaf kalau nggak bisa update kilat dan masih cacat sana-sini ^^

Masih akan terus memohon review kalian nih ^^

*Bow*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Naruto milik Masashi**

 **Kishimoto Warning: AU, OOC, typo mungkin masih ada**

 **SASUKARIN**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **PUTIH**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**  
 **Ketakutan**

 **.**

 _Lembar-lembar kertas putih mulai terisi emosi demi emosi, terkadang itu adalah perasaan yang menyedihkan, tetapi ada juga perasaan bahagia yang bermula dari sebuah pelukan._

 _._

Penghujung bulan april, kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan sudah tak sesemarak sebelumnya. Kota Tokyo terasa lebih hangat setiap harinya, bagi Uzumaki Karin. Setiap ia terbangun di pagi hari ada nama lain yang menyusupi otaknya untuk terus ia ingat, yang bibirnya terus lafalkan.

Mentari pagi yang merekah sempurna menggiring kaki Karin menuju tepi jendela, aroma musim semi mulai membuatnya terbiasa. Menghirup udara pagi seperti menjadi runtinitas barunya akhir-akhir ini, jika mimpi buruk tak mampir semalam.  
Namun semua itu tak lebih baik dari aroma tubuh Uchiha Sasuke yang sempat ia hirup saat itu, sewaktu ia dalam pelukannya.

 **Flashback**

"Karin ... "

Tubuh kaku Karin sama sekali tak bergerak ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya, suara lirih yang memanggilnya itu terdengar begitu merdu sekaligus menenggelamkannya pada pusaran kebahagiaan, dan ketidakpercayaan tentunya.

Apa ini mimpi?

Tapi tangan Sasuke merengkuh tubuhnya makin erat, seperti jiwa keduanya harus menyatu.

"A-ada apa?"

Karin berusaha bergerak, melonggarkan jarak di antara keduanya. Meski bahagia tapi juga tak bisa memungkiri rasa sesak jika dipeluk terlalu erat. Terlebih lagi Karin sadar pasti ada suatu alasan kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke seperti ini.  
Sasuke menatap Karin intens, sudah tidak memeluk tapi kedua tangannya masih menggantung di bahu gadis itu.

Karin sendiri masih belum bisa membaca arti tatapan Sasuke.

"Mulai detik ini, jika kau memerlukan bantuan apapun datanglah padaku," Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan yakin. Seperti terhipnotis, Karin mengangguk setengah ragu. "Dan ..." Sasuke memberi jeda, bukan karena ragu tapi lebih pada meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, "kau kuizinkan menyukaiku, aku tidak keberatan."

Selanjutnya hanya ada angin berhembus yang membelai pipi Karin yang merona. Membuatnya melupakan rasa penasaran tentang alasan Sasuke sebenarnya.

 **Flashback off**

Karin mungkin terlalu polos, kepala kosongnya hanya mampu memikirkan semuanya secara sederhana. Seseorang yang dia sukai mengizinkannya untuk menyukainya saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. Dan seseorang itu juga menawarkan uluran tangan untuk selalu membantunya.

Melegakan. Setidaknya di sekolah Karin tidak akan lagi sendirian.

 **.**  
 **oo00oo**

 **.**

"Uchiha- _san_ ..."

Bisikan gadis di sebelah mejanya kembali terdengar entah sudah keberapa puluh kalinya, membuat sebelah tangan Sasuke menutupi salah satu telinganya sedang tangan yang lain masih sibuk mencoret-coret pada lembar jawab ujian Bahasa Jepang.

"Uchiha- _san_ , nomor empat."

Kali ini bisikan itu lebih menekan, Sasuke yang risih hanya melirik dengan kesal kemudian segera memalingkan wajah dan punggungnya ke sisi yang berlawanan untuk lebih fokus pada ujiannya sendiri. Sasuke paling benci jika konsentrasinya diganggu apalagi setiap lima menit sekali gadis itu memanggilnya.

Uzumaki Karin yang bodoh memang menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak? gadis itu sudah menanyakan hampir semua jawaban pada Sasuke untuk semua mata pelajaran yang pernah diujikan selama seminggu ini. Ok, memang salah Sasuke sendiri waktu itu menawarkan diri untuk bersedia membantunya kapanpun, tapi juga tidak harus seperti ini, kan? Dan lagi pula Karin itu seharusnya bukan murid yang bodoh jadi agak terasa aneh jika-

Pluk.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kepalanya, sebuah gumpalan kertas terjatuh bebas di bawah kakinya dan lagi-lagi suara panggilan gadis itu, suara yang terus meronta membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

Brak!

Sasuke menggebrak mejanya dengan kesal, tidak sadar jika kelakuannya menggundang perhatian seluruh kelas. Ia menjambaki rambutnya frustasi sebelum melemparkan tatapan berkilat pada gadis bersurai merah yang kini terlihat membelakakan matanya. Terkejut.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Berdiri di koridor!"

Suara Iruka-sensei yang menggelegar ke penjuru ruang membuat seisi kelas menegang. Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam, mencoba bersabar melihat gadis itu yang langsung beringsut di mejanya, kembali fokus dengan ujiannya dan dengan polosnya berpura-pura tidak tahu apapun. Menyebalkan.

 **.**

Mata Karin terus memberi tatapan memohon saat ia menghadang langkah Sasuke di koridor. Sasuke sedang malas merespon dia kembali mengambil langkah ke sisi kanan gadis itu. Namun Karin dengan cepat kembali menghadangnya. Sasuke memilih sisi kiri dan lagi-lagi Karin melakukan hal yang sama begitu terus sampai beberapa kali membuat pemandangan aneh bagi orang-orang di sekitar koridor.

"Minggir, Karin," Sasuke mengintruksi Karin untuk memberinya jalan.

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau marah, ya?"

"Tidak, sudahlah sana pergi."

"Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku kau mendapatkan hukuman. Aku ... hanya menyusahkanmu kan? Maafkan aku," terlihat Karin mengatakan itu dengan penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan _'baguslah kalau kau tahu'_.

"Tapi aku benar-benar sudah belajar keras, hanya saja aku belum terlalu bisa membaca kanji."

Sasuke mendengus, gadis ini masih saja mencari alasan.

"Uchiha-san, jangan marah ya ..." Karin terus menghujami pemuda itu dengan tatapan memohon, wajah yang seolah-olah hampir menangis dengan bibir mengerucut penuh rayu.

Ya Tuhan, Sasuke hampir gila melihatnya. Bagaiman bisa seorang Karin bisa bertingkah sedemikian-

-imutnya.

Menggelikan. Sasuke langsung memegangi tengkuknya dengan gusar, teringat akhir-akhir ini Karin nyaris seperti penguntit yang diam-diam selalu mengikutinya kemanapun, dengan wajah malu-malu seperti Hinata-yang-menyukai-Naruto. Well, gadis Hyuuga itu memang mempunyai sifat lemah lembut, tapi ini Uzumaki Karin yang dulu 'seperti itu' dan kini 'seperti ini' rasanya … ya itu tadi. Menggelikan.

Meskipun sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit menyukai perubahan itu. Terkadang ia harus menahan tawanya saat di mana Karin sedang bertingkah saking polos nyaris bodohnya. Di mana gadis itu selalu menanyakan apapun dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi seperti anak-anak.

Dan akhir-akhir ini juga Sasuke baru menyadari jika Karin mempunyai mata indah yang tersembunyi di balik kacamatnya, saat ia bisa menatapnya dengan dalam. Itu bagian yang paling Sasuke sukai.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu, sebenarnya sejak kapan mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Mungkin sejak pelukan itu. Jantung Sasuke masih berdebar saat mengingatnya.

Anggap saja ini seperti bertemu dengan sisi lain Karin dan itu bukan hal yang buruk.

Jika sudah memikirkan ini Sasuke sendiri mulai ragu, apa dia sudah mulai membuka hati? Atau ini hanya bagian dari rasa bersalahnya? Setiap mengingat bagaimana artikel di koran tentang kecelakaan itu sebagian diri Sasuke seolah ingin berlari menjauhi gadis bersurai merah itu.

Rumit.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku benar-benar tidak marah. Kau puas?"

Bibir Karin langsung membentuk senyum lega. Meninggalkan jejak rasa bersalah dalam diri Sasuke semakin menganga lebar.

 **oo00oo**

Suara pengeras dari kereta terdengar, kaki Karin yang sebelumnya masih santai menuju bibir pintu kereta yang berdesis terbuka kini mendadak limbung terdorong orang-orang yang berebut untuk bergegas keluar.

Karin bernapas lega setelah akhirnya menapak di lantai sebuah stasiun, ia bersyukur tidak menjadi daging giling di dalam kereta yang kini mulai melaju kembali. Ternyata naik kereta itu lumayan menakutkan. Tapi dia harus membiasakan diri karena mulai hari ini dan seterusnya Karin memutuskan untuk pulang-pergi sekolah tanpa diantar-jemput oleh Tayuya.

Karin mulai memperhatikan keadaan asing di sekitarnya, suasana stasiun yang cukup ramai oleh orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan langkah super cepat mereka membuat Karin beberapa kali harus bergeser menghindar. Tapi Karin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, stasiun ini seperti bukan stasiun yang kemarin Tayuya gambarkan di mana seharusnya dia harus turun.

"I-ini di mana?"

Kedua tangan Karin langsung memegangi wajah paniknya yang mulai dibanjiri keringat dingin.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tersesat!"

Karin masih dalam kepanikannya ketika sebuah tangan menarik ujung lengan kemejanya dalam satu gerakan cepat, membawanya ke sisi kosong dari gerombombolan orang-orang yang kembali nyaris menabraknya.

"Sudah kuduga pasti akan seperti ini."

Sebuah suara tak asing mengagetkan Karin. Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya, pemuda itu yang baru saja menariknya.

"Uchiha- _san_ , Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Karin. Matanya melebar tapi juga lega mengetahui seseorang bisa menyelamatkannya kali ini.

"Karena aku mengikutimu," jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin, "setelah kau menolak tawaran untuk aku antar."

Karin merasa bersalah. "Uhm itu ... eh? Jadi kau juga ada di dalam kereta?"

"Kenapa sepertinya kau sangat membenci motorku?" tanpa berniat menjawab, Sasuke malah bertanya dengan sinis.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu." Karin berpikir keras, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan tentang perasaan tidak nyamannya saat melihat motor Sasuke. "Lalu di mana kau meninggalkan motormu?"

"Shikamaru yang membawanya," jawab Sasuke singkat dan tanpa menunggu lama ia berderap menuju pintu keluar stasiun.

"Ayo."

"Kemana?" Karin hanya bisa mengekor. "Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong kita ada dimana?"

"Kau turun di dua stasiun sebelum 'stasiun yang seharusnya kau turun'," jawab Sasuke, sekilas dia menoleh kebelakang di mana untuk sesaat Karin masih memasang tampang bodohnya.

"APA?"

"Sudahlah, aku haus. Kita cari minum saja," ajak pemuda Uchiha itu tanpa berniat meminta persetujuan Karin sedikitpun.

Tentu saja Karin merasa senang dan dia tidak akan menolak.

 **.**

Karin duduk dengan nyaman di sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak di sebuah area pertokoan. Pandangan Karin kembali berkeliling menjelajah tempat asing yang tidak terlalu ramai. Karin cukup menikmati suasananya sampai Sasuke kembali membawa dua kaleng soda kemudian memberikan salah satunya padanya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Sasuke ikut duduk di samping Karin dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dengan nyaman, membuka kalengnya dan menyerahkannya pada Karin, gadis itu sempat terkesan ketika tiba-tiba saja minuman yang masih tertutup rapat diambil paksa dari tangannya dan berganti dengan kaleng yang sudah terbuka.

Karin memperhatikan pemuda di sampingnya yang masih bersikap santai sembari menenggak sodanya. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, sekecil apapaun perlakuan baiknya akan memberikan alasan bagi Karin untuk merasa bahagia. Sangat sederhana.

Pada awalnya Karin hanya melakukan apa yang Tayuya sarankan. Mulai masuk sekolah dan menjalaninya dengan setengah hati. Dunia asing yang akan selalu terasa berat bagi pengidap amnesia sepertinya. Tapi kehadiran Sasuke yang mulai mengisi hidup kosongnya membuatnya bisa bertahan. Perasaan bahagia ini tidak ingin ia lepas. Tidak, meski oleh mimpi-mimpi buruk yang akhir-akhir ini mulai memasuki ingatannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika Karin takut tentang kenyataan apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam hidupnya.

Tidak bisakan ia tetap seperti ini? Bersama Uchiha Sasuke tanpa perlu untuk kembali mengingat apapun?

Sasuke melirik Karin yang seolah hanyut sendiri dalam diamnya. "Kenapa?"

"Hah? Tidak apa-apa, hahaha," jawab Karin dengan tawa yang terdengar bodoh. Karin menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Dia baru sadar telah menginginkan sesuatu yang berlebihan.

Dalam kecanggungannya Karin memilih menenggak minumannya sampai sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menyambar paksa kaleng sodanya membuat Karin tersedak sampai memuntahkan kembali minuman itu dan mengotori seragamnya. Sasuke sendiri hampir murka melihat seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu gelap langsung meminum soda Karin begitu ia sudah duduk di sisi gadis berkacamata itu tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun.

"Sakon- _san_! Apa yang kau ..." Karin kehilangan kata-katanya melihat Sakon dengan seragam yang terlihat lusuh dan terdapat noda tanah beserta keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Napas pemuda itu terdengar ngos-ngosan dan tampak sekali kelelahan.

"Aku ... haus sekali, Karin," jawab Sakon terpotong-potong oleh napas lelahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Karin.

Sasuke melirik tajam, dia berpikir tentang kaleng minuman Karin yang dalam beberapa kali tenggak langsung dihabiskan oleh bibir Sakon.

'Sial ... ciuman tidak langsung'.

Kemudian Sasuke mendengus, mengingat apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Dan dia merasa bodoh memikirkan hal seperti itu?

"Aku-" Sakon tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia menatap Sasuke dan Karin bergantian. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini? Kalian BERKENCAN?!"

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Karin setengah gelagapan. Sedang Sasuke kembali santai di tempatnya.

"Kalian berduaan di sini apalagi kalau bukan kencan?! Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu pasti sudah merayumu, kan? Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini aku sulit menemuimu di sekolah. Rupanya dia ingin menguasaimu sendiri?!" cerocos Sakon panjang lebar, matanya menatap penuh tuduh pada Karin tapi telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan seenaknya.

"Bukan! Bukan seperti itu. Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu dan tadi-" Karin langsung tidak ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya mendapati wajah Sakon yang kesal. Kenapa juga berandal itu harus marah? Dan kenapa juga Karin harus menjelaskan ini padanya. Memangnya Sakon itu siapa?

"Aku ini temanmu sejak kecil," ucap Sakon.

Karin terperanjat. Dia pikir Sakon bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke," lanjut Sakon.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum jengah, Sakon mulai mempermainkan Karin dengan jurus _lebay_ -nya. Dan Karin selalu bisa termakan permainannya.

"Tanpa aku rayu, Karin akan selalu menempel padaku," sambar Sasuke dengan congkaknya.

"Cih, dasar Besar Mulut!" balas Sakon. "Ayo, aku antar pulang, Karin."

Sakon menarik tangan Karin, namun gadis itu berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan kakinya agar tetap menapak di tempatnya.

Sakon terpaksa harus menahan kekesalannya saat melihat segerombolan orang yang sebelumnya mengejarnya datang dari sisi kiri jalan. Melihat wajah geram gerombolan itu Sakon mengurungkan kembali niatnya untuk membawa-memaksa-Karin kabur.

"Ahh ... Sial!"

Sakon segera melepaskan kembali tangan Karin. "Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku ijinkan kau bersama Sasuke."

Karin menatapnya bingung kemudian merasa lega melihat Sakon yang beranjak dari duduknya lalu bersiap pergi. Tapi kesialan Sakon ternyata tak sampai disitu. Dari arah berlawanan gerombolan lain sudah bersiap menghadangnya. Sepertinya orang yang baru dihajarnya beberapa saat lalu meminta bantuan kawanannya.

Sasuke mulai menyadari sesuatu saat ia melihat gerombolan orang-orang yang mulai mendekati Sakon.

"Kau baru saja membuat masalah, ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Sebaiknya kau cepat bawa Karin pergi dari sini," perintah Sakon sembari melipat lengan kemejanya.

Karin sendiri mulai kebingungan, kenapa tempat ini mulai ramai oleh pria-pria berwajah bengis yang mendekati Sakon.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Perkelahian? Jadi, Sakon- _san_ kau sedang ... dalam MASALAH?"

Karin mulai panik sendiri. Sakon dan Sasuke sempat menatapnya khawatir. Sedang gerombolan itu sudah mulai siap di posisinya dengan mengitari Sakon tanpa memberinya celah untuk kabur kemanapun.

"Hahaha ternyata kau meminta bantuan," kata Sakon, ia masih sempat tertawa meski dia tahu dirinya dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan tanpa anak buahnya.

Diantara mereka terlihat seorang pria berambut merah yang wajahnya sudah babak belur menatap Sakon dengan senyum liciknya dan keinginan balas dendam pada si tersangka yang membuat wajahnya penuh luka.

"Nagato, orang ini yang melakukannya?" Seorang pria lain berambut _spiky orange_ di sisi pria berambut merah yang dipanggil Nagato ikut menyahut.

"Benar, aku pelakunya. Temanmu yang bernama Nagato ini memang lemah sampai harus meminta bantuanmu ya. Baiklah ayo kita selesaikan."

Dasar Sakon, ia sendiri lebih pantas disebut Si Besar Mulut, Sasuke kesal sendiri melihatnya. Sudah pasti dia akan kalah jika tak memilih untuk kabur. Dan melihat pria berambut _spiky orange_ itu, Sasuke yakin sebentar lagi dia juga akan terlibat.

"Oh, Uchiha Sasuke!" Tepat seperti dugaannya, Si _Spiky Orange_ menyadari keberadaanya. Saat nama Sasuke diserukan oleh pria itu, Sakon dan Karin serentak menatap Sasuke penuh tanya.

"Hn. Kau sudah baikan, Yahiko?" Kali ini Sasuke angkat bicara. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berderap menuju sisi Sakon.

"Kau mengenal Si Kepala Jeruk ini?" pertanyaan Sakon sukses membuat orang yang dimaksud merasa terhina.

"Hn, liburan kemarin aku mematahkan tulangnya dan membuatnya masuk rumah sakit."

"Wow," ucap Sakon pura-pura kagum, "aku pikir hanya aku musuh bebuyutanmu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sekali dayung dua musuh aku habisi," timpal Yahiko yang merasa emosinya telah di ujung kepala ketika kembali diingatkan tentang kekalahnya.

Lalu mata mereka saling menatap tajam seolah bersiap saling menerkam.

 **.**

"Hn, liburan kemarin aku mematahkan tulangnya dan membuatnya masuk rumah sakit."

Selama masih membeku di tempatnya Karin berpikir tentang kalimat Sasuke yang membuatnya teringat tentang hukuman Kakashi- _sensei_ untuk Sasuke di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah. Itu artinya masalah akan semakin memburuk.

Kemudian tanpa diduga Sakon langsung menyeretnya ke belakan kursi dan Karin menurut saja saat kedua bahunya dipaksa untuk merunduk di tempat yang Sakon rasa aman.

"Tetaplah disini, jika ada kesempatan, larilah sejauh mungkin. Mengerti!"

Sakon tidak menunggu jawaban Karin yang hanya menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas. Dia langsung kembali ke area pertarungan.

Setelahnya Karin hanya memejamkan mata dan menutup telinganya dari suara-suara pukulan dan teriakan kesakitan. Karin sangat benci dengan kekerasan.

 **.**

"Nona ... nona! Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Mata Karin perlahan terbuka. Dalam kesadarannya yang tak penuh Karin dapat menangkap samar seorang lelaki berpakaian serba putih terus berbicara padanya, dan telinganya sekilas menangkap samar-samar suara sirine _ambulance_.

Karin mulai merasakan sekujur tubuh yang sakit luar biasa, dalam sisa-sisa kesadaran, wajah seseorang terlintas dalam benaknya, seolah untuk terakhir kalinya seseorang itu ia ingat, sudut matanya meneteskan air mata bercampur aroma anyir darah.

 _Sasuke ..._

.

Karin ...

"Karin!"

Tubuh Karin tergerak, Sasuke tengah mengguncang-guncang bahunya cukup keras. Mata pemuda itu diselimuti kepanikan. Karin mulai melepas perlahan tangannya yang sedari tadi melindungi telinganya dari suara-suara dan dari sepotong ingatan yang tiba-tiba sempat muncul selama ia bersembunyi di belakang bangku. Rasa sakit yang menjalar dikepalanya berangsur menghilang.

Karin sudah kembali dalam kenyataan, tapi masih dalam keadaan shock. "Karin! Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke semakin panik, Karin hanya membisu dalam ketakutan.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Karin dan membawanya berlari dengan susah payah, di saat Sakon juga sudah hampir gila untuk meminta Sasuke agar lebih cepat.

Ketiganya menyusuri jalan-jalan yang berkelok untuk mengecoh beberapa polisi yang mengejar mereka di belakang. Rupanya perkelahian tadi terhenti karena mobil polisi yang kebetulan melintas memergoki mereka.

Karin sendiri tidak tahu berapa lama tadi ia bersembunyi sampai tidak menyadari apa yang tadi terjadi. Dia menengok ke belakangnya dan sadar jika yang mengejar mereka bukan para berandalan itu, namun polisi yang mulai tak terlihat di kejauhan. Lalu dua orang di depannya juga berlari dengan tubuh yang sudah penuh luka. Dan Sasuke yang terus menggenggam tangannya erat nampaknya terluka cukup parah ketika darah mengalir dari pelipis pemuda itu.

"Kau berdarah!" Karin berseru.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan, ia semakin cepat membawa Karin berlari.

"Lari saja! Jika kita tertangkap maka urusannya akan menjadi panjang."

"Ke sini!" Sakon mengintruksi keduanya untuk mengikutinya berbelok kesebuah gang sempit, kemudian mereka bersembunyi di belakang sebuah tong sampah.

Merasa lebih aman Sakon dan Sasuke sedikit bisa bernapas lega. Keduanya langsung menoleh ke arah Karin yang berada di antara mereka, memastikan keadaan gadis itu baik-baik saja namun mereka malah mendapati gadis itu tengah sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah _handphone_ lalu menghubungi seseorang.

" _Neechan_ , tolong jemput aku sekarang!" suara Karin terdengar heboh sendiri ketika ia menelepon Tayuya, membuat Sakon dan Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya."Disini ada dua orang yang terluka ... hah? Di-di mana? Di mana?"

Karin menyodorkan _handphone_ -nya pada dua pria di sisi kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian dengan gerakan tangannya yang panik. "Cepat katakan! Kita ada di mana?!"

 **oo00oo**

Sasuke meringis kesakitan ketika Tayuya menempelkan plester pada luka di pelipisnya.

"Ok, selesai." Tayuya kembali merapikan kotak obatnya.

"Terima kasih," Sasuke tersenyum sungkan.

"Oh, bukan masalah,"Tayuya membalasnya ramah, "lukanya tidak begitu parah, maaf ya, Karin- _chan_ memang terkadang agak berlebihan jika menyangkut orang yang terluka."

Sasuke mengulum senyumnya ketika mengingat Karin yang dengan paniknya membawa ia dan Sakon ke rumah Tayuya. Lalu Karin yang merasa keadaan Sasuke cukup parah langsung menyeretnya ke kamar dan memaksa Tayuya menanganinya seperti pasien gawat darurat. Padahal luka yang biasanya lebih parah dari ini pun, Sasuke tidak berobat ke dokter.

"Apa anda benar kakak Karin?" Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya kali ini, sejak ia melihat orang yang di sebut Karin 'kakak' pada malam itu.

Tayuya tampak berpikir sejenak. " Ya, bisa dibilang begitu, tapi lebih tepatnya aku dokternya.

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Kemudian pandangannya berpendar ke seluruh isi kamar Karin, agak tidak nyaman sebenarnya, karena ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memasuki kamar seorang gadis.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" kini giliran Tayuya yang bertanya.

Sasuke tampak bingung mendapati wajah Tayuya yang berubah serius. "Iya."

"Kau juga sudah tahu tentang kecelakaan Karin?"

"Iya."

Entah bagaimana Sasuke merasa perbincangan ini akan memasuki wilayah serius. Mereka saling menatap dengan tidak nyaman. Tapi seseorang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kamar itu dan menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

" _Neechan_ , apa sudah selesai?" Karin datang dengan segelas air di tangannya, kemudian menawarkannya pada Sasuke yang masih duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Ya, Karin- _chan_ ," jawab Tayuya sambil menahan tawanya mendapati wajah khawatir Karin, "tenang saja, luka itu tidak akan membuat ketampanannya hilang."

"Eh?" Karin menatap bingung, kemudian menunduk malu.

"Baiklah, aku akan melihat temanmu yang satu lagi." Tayuya melipir pergi, meninggalkan dua orang yang seketika itu menjadi kaku.

 **.**

Sepeninggal Tayuya Karin berderap ke sisi Sasuke. "Benar, sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, luka seperti ini tidak akan membuatku amnesia."

Karin mengabaikan sindiran Sasuke. "Ck, luka di kepala itu berbahaya."

"Tadi apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sasuke, ia mengingat saat memanggil-manggil Karin namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Oh, itu ... tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang aku ingat."

Deg, perasaan Sasuke seketika kacau. Apa ini tentang kecelakaan?

"Ada yang kau ingat? A-apa itu?"

Karin menggeleng. "Tidak jelas, tapi rasanya menakutkan."

Karin menghela napasnya seolah sisa ketakutan itu masih bersarang di benaknya. Kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Tangan Sasuke ternyata sudah terjulur mengusap rambutnya perlahan menyalurkan perasaan yang entah kenapa sangat nyaman.

Karin sekilas tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Sasuke pun takut jika ternyata benar karena sikap kasarnya yang membuat Karin menyusulnya malam itu dan terjadilah kecelakaan. Mungkin ini egois, tapi Sasuke berharap Karin tidak mengingat apapun. Entah ini masih karena perasaan bersalahnya atau ... ia tidak ingin kehilangan senyum gadis itu?

 **.**

"Bisa aku bantu?"

Tayuya menghampiri Sakon yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu sembari mengompres wajahnya.

"Hm, tidak. Ini sudah selesai," jawab Sakon. "Kau kakak 'gadungan' Karin, kan?"

"Gadungan?" Tayuya mengernyit dengan pertanyaan aneh Sakon.

"Aku tahu sekali Karin tidak memiliki kak-"

"Aku dokternya!" Tayuya langsung memotong perkataan Sakon.

Sakon menatapnya seolah salah mengerti. "Oh, maaf."

"Kau ini Sakon, kan?" Tayuya balik bertanya.

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Karin."

Sakon malah tertarik. "Dia bilang apa?"

"Katanya di sekolah dia bertemu dengan orang aneh, kasar dan menyebalkan yang bernama Sakon," balas Tayuya dengan tawa mengejek.

"Aku sudah sering mendengar pujian itu hahaha," Sakon tak mau kalah.

Tayuya ingin sekali menimpuk kepala orang di hadapannya itu, kalau saja dia tidak ingat orang itu sedang terluka. Sebenarnya Tayuya sudah pernah melihat Sakon, dulu saat pemakaman ayah Karin. Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut abu-abu terus menatap Karin dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku jadi tidak tenang membiarkan Karin-chan mengenal berandalan seperti kalian."

Sakon tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja, aku hanya akan sesekali mengganggunya."

Kini Tayuya ingin sekali menguburnya hidup-hidup.

"Eungg, ngomong-ngomong ... apa saat kecelakaan kondisinya sangat parah?" tanya Sakon dengan suara yang sebenarnya ragu untuk menanyakan itu.

Tayuya terdiam sejenak kemudian mengambil napas perlahan. "Ya, cukup parah. Dia koma lebih dari satu bulan."

Tayuya bisa melihat itu lagi, wajah sedih Sakon yang tersembunyi saat tiba-tiba dia menundukan kepalanya. "Apa Karin harus mengingat kembali?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tayuya menjadi penasaran.

"Aku rasa dia tidak akan menyukai dirinya yang dulu." Sakon mengangkat kembali wajahnya, menampakan cengirannya. "Walaupun sebenarnya aku lebih suka dia yang dulu."

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang Karin yang dulu?"

Sakon berpikir sesaat. " Dia ... dia keren dengan caranya sendiri, meskipun banyak yang tidak menyukainya."

Tayuya tercengang. "Banyak yang tidak menyukainya? Apa sikapnya sangat buruk?"

"Yeah, mereka saja yang bodoh. Tidak ada yang mengenal Karin sebaik diriku," ujar Sakon. Matanya menerawang ke arah kolam ikan, menikmati setiap gemericiknya yang menenangkan. "Tapi Karin yang sekarang mungkin lebih baik. Karin yang dulu seperti membentengi dirinya dari siapapun. Aku rasa sebenarnya dia kesepian."

Terbaca sekali oleh Tayuya, jika berandal ini menyukai Karin.

 **.**

Hari sudah gelap, Tayuya menganga takjub melihat sebuah mobil mewah sudah terparkir manis di depan rumahnya, lengkap dengan seorang supir pribadi yang membukakan pintu mobil itu dengan sopan untuk ... Sakon.

Tayuya menyenggol lengan Karin dan berbisik di telinganya, "apa dia seorang tuan muda dari keluarga konglomerat?"

Karin hanya menatapnya bingung. Dia memang sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang asal-usul Sakon.

"Nee, Karin. Aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam dan mimpikan aku malam ini, jangan mimpikan Uchiha Sasuke!" kata Sakon lagi-lagi dengan gaya sok-nya. Membuat Karin melirik Sasuke yang hanya membuang muka kesal.

Sasuke sendiri juga sudah siap dengan motor merah yang diantarkan oleh orang suruhannya. Dia memang tidak bisa terlalu lama berpisah dengan Si Merah kesayangannya.

Mobil Sakon mulai melaju meninggalkan kompleks perumahan Tayuya. Dan Sasuke pun sudah siap menyalakan motornya.

Karin mendekati Sasuke. "Hati-hati, Uchiha- _san_."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sembari mengenakan helm. Sebelum melaju ia sekilah menatap Karin. "Istirahatlah."

Karin mengangguk dan dengan senyum yang belum terlepas ia memperhatikan motor Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Bersamaan dengan itu sekilas bayangan yang mengkilat dan berwarna merah menghampiri benaknya. Semakin lama semakin jelas hingga akhirnya terlihat jika ingatan itu adalah Sasuke yang mengendarai motornya. Sama persis dengan apa yang kini tengah di perhatikannya.

Senyum Karin perlahan memudar berganti perasaan takut itu lagi. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan telinganya seolah berdengung. Karin menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang lemas di bahu jalan.

Tayuya dengan panik menghampiri Karin. "Karin- _chan_! Kau kenapa?!"

Karin terus meremasi rambutnya merasakan rasa sakit dikepalanya semakin menjadi. Perutnya pun mulai terasa mual dan ia memuntahkan isi perutnya begitu saja.

 **.**

"Karin- _chan_ , sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Belum satu patah kata pun keluar dari bibir Karin.

Karin sudah lebih baik di kamarnya setelah Tayuya memberinya obat. Tayuya merasa masih ada masalah dengan kondisi Karin, setelah ini ia berencana akan berkonsultasi pada seniornya di rumah sakit

"Ingatan apa lagi yang muncul?" Tayuya kembali bertanya dengan hati-hati. Bukan jawaban yang ia dapat melainkan tangan Karin yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengingat apapun, Neechan," suara Karin parau dan nyaris tak terdengar, tenggelam dalam isakan kecilnya.

Kenapa harus ada Uchiha Sasuke dalam ingatannya yang menakutkan?

 **oo00oo**

Konoha High School

Jam istirahat kali ini Karin memilih ujung koridor yang sepi untuk berdiam diri. Tatapan kosongnya memandang hamparan lapangan yang ramai dari balik jendela.

Sasuke menghampirinnya, penasaran dengan tatapan kosong itu. "Kau di sini?"

Karin menoleh lalu mendapati Sasuke ada di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum, sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa. "Uchiha- _san_ ..."

"Apa itu?" Sasuke penasaran dengan sebuah kertas yang ada di tangan Karin.

Karin menyadarinya, ia segera menyembunyikan kertas yang adalah hasil ujian matematika itu di belakang punggungnya. "Bu-bukan apa-apa kok."

"Itu nilaimu kan, ayo perlihatkan!" Sasuke berusaha meraihnya tapi Karin terus menghindar.

"Bu-bukan kok!" Karin berbohong. Ia terus memundurkan tubuhnya sampai tidak menyadari Sakon sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan menyambar kertas itu.

"Astaga, buruk sekali." kata Sakon sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak percaya jika Karin yang pintar menjadi sangat bodoh.

"Kembalikan!" Karin berusaha meraih kertas itu yang malah diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Sakon.

Dari sana Sasuke sudah bisa melihat nilainya. "Tigapuluh? Jadi sia-sia saja aku mengajarimu?"

Karin langsung menyambar kembali kertasnya saat tangan Sakon melemah.

"Mengecewakan," sambar Sakon membuat Karin semakin menunduk tak bergairah. "Aku jadi penasaran berapa peringkatmu."

Tepat saat itu juga Sakon mendapat _e-mail_ dari Suigetsu kemudian _smartphone_ Sasuke menyusulnya, dari Shikamaru. Keduanya membukanya bersamaan, _e-mail_ yang berisi daftar peringkat ujian.

Tampak Sakon tersenyum cerah. Ia berada di peringkat satu dan Sasuke berada di bawahnya. "Yeah, kali ini aku mengalahkanmu Sasuke."

"Ini karena selama ujian seseorang selalu menggangguku, kau hanya sedang beruntung."

Karin langsung merasa tersindir membuatnya ingin sekali melebur dengan tembok.

Keduanya masih fokus dengan smartphone-nya masing-masing, menggesernya kebawah, semakin ke bawah sampai menemukan nama 'Uzumaki Karin'. Lalu menodongkannya di depan wajah gadis tak berdosa itu secara bersamaan.

"Peringkat seratus limapuluh," kata Sakon.

"Dari seratus limapuluh siswa," sambung Sasuke.

Oh ... Kami-sama, kali ini Karin seperti ingin melompat dari jendela.

"Ka-kalian ... sepertinya cocok ya hahaha."

Tiba-tiba Karin tertawa bodoh, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke dan Sakon menatapnya aneh.

"Iya, ka-kalian ini sama-sama berandal, sama-sama jenius, sama-sama kasar dan-" Karin mulai ragu untuk melanjutkan setelah mendapati dua tampang horor di depannya, "dan kalian juga punya musuh yang sama. Kenapa kalian tidak jadi teman saja hahaha."

Sasuke dan Sakon mulai terpengaruh dan keduanya saling melirik tidak suka.

"Apa? Dengan Sasuke? Yang benar saja. Kau tahu, seharusnya aku masuk kelas unggulan seperti kalian tapi aku menolak karena aku tidak mau satu kelas dengannya," kata Sakon, kembali telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke tidak sopan.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal, biar pun kesal tapi masih mempertahankan wajah dinginnya.

Sedang Karin sudah lebih dulu mengambil langkah seribu, menjauhi mereka berdua.

"HEI! KARIN! KEMBALI!" Seru Sakon.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum kecilnya melihat karin kabur begitu saja. Jujur, itu menggemaskan baginya.

 **.**

Sakon menggaruk telinganya yang jadi terasa sakit setelah sepanjang koridor ini semua mata tertuju padanya dan suara-suara yang terus menggunjingnya. Apalagi kalau bukan wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke yang penuh luka. Mereka berpikir terjadi perkelahian di antara keduanya, kalau saja Sakon sedang tidak malas mungkin ia sudah menghajar mereka satu persatu.

Tapi suara-suara itu semakin mengganggunya, dengan sekali tendang pada pintu loker yang kebetulan tepat berada di sampingnya suara-suara itu langsung lenyap. Kemudian ia memberikan tatapan membunuh dan mereka langsung mengambil jarak darinya.

Sakon menyeringai. "Dasar orang-orang tidak berguna."

Sakon kembali melangkah. Ya, tak seorangpun kini bisa mengganggunya. Namun di sebuah belokan deretan ruang kelas tingkat tiga langkah Sakon tertahan. Tertarik pada pembicaraan dua gadis yang tersembunyi di sana.

.

"Peringkat terbawah?"

Tenten hampir tersedak oleh keripik kentangnya ketika mendengar perkataan Ino tentang peringkat Karin.

"Yeah, biarpun menyebalkan dulu aku cukup mengagumi kecerdasannya," jawab Ino, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit sambil menggigiti biscuit sticks-nya.

"Jangan-jangan itu benar-benar bukan Karin, atau itu adalah kembarannya?" Tenten mulai berkesimpulan asal.

"Hahaha mungkin saja."

Sudut bibir Sakon terangkat mendengarnya, lalu ia memutuskan berhenti menguping pembicaraan mereka, tapi suatu kalimat kembali menahannya di tempat.

"Sebenarnya yang lebih aneh itu Sasuke, kau tahu kan akhir-akhir ini mereka terlihat sering berdua dan sepertinya Sasuke tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Padahal apa yang kita lihat tentang sikap Sasuke di pesta itu cukup membuatku terkejut."

Ino teringat sesekali ia memergoki Sasuke dan Karin mengobrol berdua. Padahal ia juga cukup ingat seperti apa penolakan Sasuke pada Karin dulu.

"Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah, apa dulu dia baik-baik saja setelah pesta itu? Itu terakhir kali kita melihatnya sebelum dia menghilang kan?" lanjut Ino.

"Eh? apa kita sedang mengkhawatirkannya?" Tenten bertanya pada Ino, dan lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ma-mana mungkin. Mengkhawatirkan gadis iblis itu?" Ino berusaha menyanggah, "tapi ... benarkah?"

 **.**

"Pesta?"

Sakon muncul dengan penuh keingintahuan membuat tubuh Ino dan Tenten seketika menegang dan saling melirik takut.

"Eh, itu ... pesta milik _Uchiha Group_ ," jawab Ino dengan gusar.

"Apa itu tanggal 3 februari?" tanya Sakon kembali, menyamakan dengan tanggal kecelakaan Karin sesuai informasi dari Tayuya. Tiba-tiba firasatnya buruk tentang ini.

Ino dan Tenten kembali saling menatap, membuat Sakon tahu jika firasatnya itu tepat.

"Ceritakan, ceritakan semuanya!" perintah Sakon dengan mimik lebih serius.

 **oo00oo**

Masih di koridor yang sama tempat ia, Sakon dan Karin tadi berada, Sasuke masih santai menyandar di sisi jendela sambil memainkan smartphone-nya. Sakon datang dengan emosi yang meluap-luap dan langsung meninju rahang Sasuke tanpa permisi. Cukup keras sampai Sasuke dan smartphone-nya tersungkur ke lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sasuke tentu saja tidak mengerti dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu.

Sakon tak lekas menjawab, dengan wajah merah padamnya ia menarik dasi Sasuke, mengangkatnya, mendorong dan menyudutkannya ke tembok.

"Itu untuk tamparan pada Karin malam itu!"

Mata Sasuke melebar. Dan dadanya terasa sesak kembali mengingat kejadian itu.

"Apa kau merasa bersalah? Apa sikap baikmu hanya karena rasa bersalahmu?"

Sasuke masih diam dengan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa jawabannya.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau, teman-temanmu atau siapapun tidak ada yang benar-benar menyukainya."

Sakon bersiap kembali akan meninju Sasuke namun Sasuke lebih dulu menahan kepalan tangannya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku pikir dulu kau tidak sepeduli itu dengannya. Atau kau menyukainya? Atau kau hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya?" Sasuke balas bertanya, sudut bibirnya terangkat, dengan tatapan yang menekan.

"YA! AKU MENYUKAINYA!" jawab Sakon tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Lalu entah kenapa Sasuke tidak menyukai jawaban itu. Dia menyerang balik rahang Sakon. Keduanya tanpa ragu lagi sudah saling memukul sampai terguling-guling di lantai, mengabaikan wajah mereka yang sudah babak belur sebelumnya.

Mengabaikan Karin yang ternyata sudah cukup lama berada di sana. Ia terlanjur menyaksikan dan mendengar semuanya.

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

Thanks to:

SylverQueen

Gi-chaan

rumah kaca

Mell Hinaga Kuran

Guess who

Seputih apa

blackred

Chiha YaFuu

uzumaki himeka

Red Tomato

Shaaa

Akai Hasu

Carmennotwantalone

Zielavienaz96

Dan para Guest

Kenapa judulnya 'PUTIH'? Mungkin benar maksudnya kayak bayi nyang baru lahir, tapi sebenernya karena aku nggak pinter bikin judul. Jadi yang terlintas di kepala ya udah dipake aja haha :D

Naruto nggak ada temen? Itu semua temen Naruto kok, cuman aku bikin dia beda kelas :D

Maaf telat banget updatenya, dan semoga tidak mengecewakan. ^^

*Bow*

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

 **SASUKARIN**

 **SAKON**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **PUTIH**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **Jawaban**

 **.**

 **Kau hanya bisa merindukan orang kau cintai.**

 **.**

Sakon bersiap kembali akan meninju Sasuke namun Sasuke lebih dulu menahan kepalan tangannya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku pikir dulu kau tidak sepeduli itu dengannya. Atau kau menyukainya? Atau kau hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya?" Sasuke balas bertanya, sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan tatapan yang menekan.

"YA! AKU MENYUKAINYA!" jawab Sakon tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Meski Sasuke belum meyakini perasaanya sendiri, tapi kenapa ia seperti tidak rela jika pria lain menaruh hati pada Karin?

Sasuke menyerang balik rahang Sakon. Keduanya tanpa ragu saling memukul sampai terguling-guling di lantai, mereka terlihat seperti dua bocah yang memperebutkan mainan. Lebih tepatnya mereka tengah saling berebut tempat terbaik di hati seorang perempuan. Selain karena rasa gengsi yang tinggi, perempuan merupakan salah satu alasan utama kenapa pria-pria saling beradu jotos, bukan?

Sayangnya pemandangan seperti itu bukanlah hal yang lucu, melainkan sangat ironis bagi perempuaan yang hatinya justru tengah diperebutkan.

Dada Karin terasa nyeri. Dalam satu waktu dua kenyataan sekaligus baru saja menempanya, tentu hatinya belum mempersiapkan tempat untuk menampung kenyataan itu.

Seorang pria yang selalu bersikap kasar padanya, kemudian mengaku sebagai teman terbaiknya dan kini dengan lantang mengatakan jika pria itu menyukainya.

Satu pria lainnya yang sudah jelas memiliki tempat di hatinya ternyata memiliki alasan tersendiri atas sikap baiknya selama ini.

Rasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah seperti apa?Tamparan? Pasti sebuah kesalahan fatal yang telah ia lakukan sehingga pernah menerima sikap sekasar itu dari seseorang seperti Sasuke.

Dan ... ya, kenyataan tentang orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya sudah dapat Karin duga sejak pertama kali ia muncul di sekolah ini. Karin bahkan sudah tidak mampu lagi membayangkan bentuk karakter macam apa yang dulu dia miliki.

Sangat burukkah?

 **oo00oo**

Sasuke dan Sakon menghentikan pergulatan mereka. Waktu seolah merenggut napas keduanya ketika menyadari seseorang tengah memperhatikan tingkah mereka. Gadis bersuarai merah dan berkacamata mematung dengan jarak yang cukup dekat untuk mendengar adu mulut itu. Bersamaan dengan siswa-siswi lain yang mulai berdatangan setelah mendengar keributan, sekejap koridor yang awalnya sepi itu kini berubah menjadi penuh sesak.

Naruto datang, meski terlambat tapi setidaknya dia masih berguna untuk melerai kedua tangan Sasuke dan Sakon yang masih saling mencengkeram. Mendorong paksa kedua tubuh mereka untuk saling menjauh. Sejauh-jauhnya.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN!"

Tentu saja bukan hal baru bagi Naruto melihat dua rival ini berkelahi, bahkan ia sendiri sering terlibat. Tapi melakukan itu secara terang-terangan di sekolah akan membuat kepala sekolah murka dan tentu saja ia kesal kenapa Sasuke dan Sakon harus melakukannya di depan Karin. Melihat ekspresi Karin sudah bisa dia tebak jika sepupunya itu ada hubungannya dengan pertengkaran mereka kali ini.

Naruto mendekati Karin. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab, hanya pandangan matanya mulai gelisah menatap dua pria dengan wajah babak belur di depannya. Dua pria yang kini sadar telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Mata Karin mulai memanas, ia tak ingin menangis namun air mata yang selama ini tak pernah ia tunjukan di hadapan orang-orang malah tumpah begitu saja.

Dengan wajah pucat pasi Sasuke mendekati Karin, tapi gadis itu mengambil satu langkah mundur, seolah sedang memberi isyarat jika dia tak ingin didekati. Refleks langkah Sasuke pun tertahan.

Karin masih berusaha mati-matian mengatur emosinya. Sungguh, ia tak ingin menangis sekarang. Sampai-sampai Karin harus menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan isakan yang mulai keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

Sakura yang melihatnya langsung mendekat, mengambil alih tempat Naruto yang masih belum tahu harus melakukan apa. Meski tidak mengerti permasalahannya, tetapi gadis berambut pink itu mengulurkan tangannya tanpa ragu, mengelus-ngelus punggung Karin, mencoba menenangkannya, semampunya, untuk kemudian segera membawa Karin menjauh dari tempat itu.

 **oo00oo**

 _Ruang Kepala Sekolah_

Tsunade menatap tajam dua siswa di hadapannya yang kini duduk dengan muka lebam dan penampilan yang jauh dari kata rapi. Sebagai kepala sekolah sudah pasti dia sangat marah. Ini sudah kesekian ratus kalinya Kepala Sekolah itu mendengar laporan tentang kebrutalan Sakon dan Sasuke, namun baginya, kali ini adalah yang terparah. Seolah keduanya sudah benar-benar mengabaikan peraturan sekolah dan kecaman-kecamannya selama ini.

"Apa kalian sedang mengejekku sekarang? Apa kalian pikir keberadaanku sebagai kepala sekolah di sini sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi?"

Pertanyaan retoris Tsunade membuat Iruka dan Kakashi-sebagai wali kelas keduanya-saling melirik gusar. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menarik napasnya seolah dia tidak peduli dengan segala pemikiran kepala sekolah itu. Lalu Sakon sendiri, seperti biasa, hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah sembari berharap bisa secepatnya keluar dari ruangan ini.

Gigi Tsunade sudah bergemeletuk menahan emosi melihat ekspresi kurang berselera dari keduanya.

"Sebaiknya anda segera katakan saja, hukuman apa yang harus kami terim-"

BRAK!

Kata-kata Sakon terputus oleh gebrakan tiba-tiba dari meja Tsunade yang tentu saja dilakukan oleh sang empunya meja. Membuat keempat pria di ruangan itu terlonjak, terkejut setengah mati.

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU KESAL, APA KALIAN INGIN MELANJUTKAN PERKELAHIAN INI DENGANKU, HUH?" Tsunade murka, gerakan tangannya berusaha menjangkau Sakon dan Sasuke seolah ingin sekali mencekik leher keduanya-yang kini berusaha memundurkan tubuh dengan ketakutan.

Iruka dan Kakashi bergegas menahan tangan Tsunade kemudian mencoba membuat kepala sekolah yang terkenal bertemperamental tinggi itu agar lebih tenang. Lalu Sakon sendiri harus rela menerima tatapan membunuh dari Iruka. Dengan terpaksa dia memang harus menjaga sikapnya jika ingin hal ini lekas selesai.

Setelah mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali, Tsunade menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke 'kursi kebesarannya'. "Jika saja prestasi akademi kalian bukan yang terbaik, tanpa berat hati aku sudah mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah ini."

Memang tak bisa dipungkiri, meskipun Tsunade sering dibuat kesal setengah mati, tapi kecerdasan dari dua berandal itu tetap menjadi favoritnya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita panggil saja wali dari mereka, Tsunade- _sama_ ," Iruka memberi saran.

Tsunade menimbang-nimbang kemudian mengangguk setuju. "Ya, itu benar. Kalian berdua segera buat surat panggilan untuk wali mereka," perintahnya pada Iruka dan Kakashi.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya, bermaksud memberi penjelasan. "Kakakku sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Eropa untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan," katanya, tentu saja dia tidak akan mengatakan dengan jujur jika ayahnya sebenarnya sudah pulang dari London. Ah! Ya, setelah ini Sasuke juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk mendapatkan amukan yang sama dari ayahnya, bahkan lebih parah.

"Iya, Aku lupa itu, Itachi-san juga mengatakan itu padaku," sambar Kakashi. Sasuke bernapas lega Itachi tak mengatakan kepulangan ayah mereka pada Kakashi.

Tsunade menarik napasnya, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Sakon.

Tanpa diminta Sakon sudah lebih dulu menjelaskan, "orang tuaku? aku pikir mungkin mereka sekarang ada di Belanda. Jika kalian mau panggil saja mereka. Kebetulan sudah lama mereka tidak pulang dan menelantarkan anaknya di sini," kata-kata Sakon membuat orang-orang di ruangan itu menatapnya aneh sekaligus prihatin.

Tsunade kini hanya bisa memijati keningnya, harus sesulit inikah berurusan dengan putera-putera keluarga golongan atas?

Tapi siapa yang mau peduli dengan kepusingan Sang Kepala Sekolah ataupun hukuman yang akan mereka terima nantinya. Di kepala dua siswa itu kini hanya ada Karin, bagaimana keadaan gadis itu sekarang? Harus bagaimana mereka saat bertemu Karin nantinya.

Sasuke dan Sakon sempat saling bertemu pandang, nampaknya masih ada sisa-sisa ketegangan di antara mereka.

 **oo00oo**

"Ino, bagaimana? Apa terlihat?"

"Jangan berisik Tenten, nanti mereka mendengarnya!"

Terdengar suara-suara dari balik pintu ruang kesehatan. Sakura yang tadi membawa Karin ke ruangaan itu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di balik pintu.

Sakura membuka pintu itu, lalu ia mendapati Ino dan Tenten sedang mencoba mengintip dari balik jendela, tapi sayangnya posisi jendela itu terlalu tinggi bagi mereka.

"Kalian berdua, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Suara Sakura jelas mengejutkan keduanya, namun Ino dengan cerdas segera memasang ekspresi seolah-olah mereka tidak sedang melakukan apapun.

"Ka-kami hanya kebetulan sedang lewat, kok. Iya, kan? Tenten?" jawab Ino sembari meminta dukungan dari Tenten.

"I-iya benar, kok," sambung Tenten. Tapi jelas gelagat mereka berkata sebaliknya.

"Jangan khawatir, Karin baik-baik saja," ucapan Sakura membuat Ino dan Tenten sesaat terdiam.

Kemudian Ino kembali mengelak," siapa bilang kami mengkhawatirkannya?"

Sakura hanya menahan senyum atas kelakuan kedua temannya itu. Membuat Ino semakin kesal, tentu saja Ino kesal karena tebakan Sakura itu memang tepat. Sejak awal memang tidak bisa ditampik rasa penasaran mereka terhadap perubahan sikap Karin yang dulu sangat amat mereka kenal seberapa menyebalkannya gadis itu.

Dan mungkin sudah terselip perasaan khawatir juga. Sedikit.

"Sakura! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau kami sedang lewat. Jangan berpikir kami peduli dengan di-"

Ceklek.

Pintu kembali terbuka, Karin muncul membuat Ino langsung kembali mengatupkan bibirnya. Beberapa detik terjadi kecanggungan di antara mereka bertiga.

"Sakura-san, terima kasih. Aku akan kembali ke kelas," akhirnya Karin bersuara lebih dulu, sedikit memberikan senyum.

"Huem, baiklah," Sakura membalas senyum itu, tapi jelas terihat kikuk. Kemudian ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Karin yang menjauh, punggung yang entah kenapa kali ini terlihat rapuh.

Saat di ruang kesehatan, tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir Karin, hanya beberapa saat air mata gadis itu terlihat mengalir. Setelahnya Karin hanya bergelut dengan kesunyiannya sendiri. Sakura tak mencoba bertanya, meski ingin. Seperti ada hal yang tak bisa Karin jelaskan dengan mudah.

"Aishh, dasar gadis iblis! Bikin kaget saja!" ucap Ino setelah merasa Karin berjalan cukup jauh. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu nampak frustasi, dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa harus penasaran? Kenapa dia jadi sepeduli ini dengan Karin? Orang yang dulu suka semena-mena terhadapnya.

 **oo00oo**

Penghuni Konoha _High School_ berkumpul di tiap sudut sekolah dengan kelompok mereka masing-masing. Membicarakan tentang kejadian menegangkan antara Sasuke dan Sakon yang baru saja terjadi. Pada tiap langkah kaki Karin menuju kelas, tiap pasang mata kompak ke arahnya. Karin tahu ia juga terlibat dalam perbincangan mereka, telinga Karin jelas mendengar tiap desas-desus tentang 'dirinyalah penyebab Sakon dan Sasuke berkelahi'.

Karin menahan langkahnya ketika menaiki tangga, terhalang seseorang pada jarak dua meter. Dari ujung tangga itu terlihat Naruto tengah berdiri, menantinya. Cukup lama mereka hanya saling memandang dalam diam. Sampai mata Naruto menatap kesal sekumpulan gadis-gadis di bawah tangga yang masih saja sibuk bergosip tentang sepupunya tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sangat mengganggu telinganya.

 _"Apa? Uzumaki Karin?"_

 _"Gadis itu yang selama setahun ini menghilang, kan?_

 _"Ketenangan sekolah ini kembali terganggu."_

 _"Dia sejak dulu memang pembuat masalah. Tapi tak pernah ada yang berani menentangnya karena dia keponakan Minato-sama."_

 _"Yang aku tahu sifatnya memang buruk. Makanya tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya."_

 _"Kenapa harus melibatkan Sasuke! Menyebalkan!"_

Naruto memejamkan matanya, lalu menarik napas dalam. Kemudian ia melihat Karin di depannya yang tak bereaksi, namun bisa terlihat jelas luka dari sorot mata gadis itu.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka."

Karin merespon dengan anggukan kecil.

"Nanti pulang bersamaku." Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto mulai berderap menjauh, tanpa perlu menunggu Karin meng-iyakan ajakannya. Dia paham Karin sedang dalam kondisi tak ingin banyak berbicara.

Naruto berniat kembali ke kelasnya, dalam langkahnya ia sempat menendang sebuah ember yang sedang digunakan petugas kebersihan untuk mengepel lantai koridor. Ember itu menumpahkan air kotor yang langsung mengalir melewati celah railing tangga. Menimpa gadis-gadis penggosip di bawahnya yang langsung memekik mendapati tubuh mereka basah.

Karin memperhatikan itu dengan tatapan terkejut, Naruto melakukan itu untuknya?

 **oo00oo**

Sepulang sekolah, rupanya Naruto benar-benar menunggu Karin di pintu gerbang, padahal sebelumnya Karin sudah mengirim pesan pada Naruto jika ia ada tugas piket dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk pulang lebih dulu.

"Ayo, pulang."

Dengan gerakan matanya Naruto meminta Karin untuk berjalan lebih dulu dan dia sendiri mengkutinya dari belakang.

Tanpa disangka ternyata ada orang lain yang juga menunggu Karin tak jauh dari gerbang. Sasuke terlihat berdiri di dekat tunggangannya. Karin bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu yang sebelumnya memang sudah penuh luka kini bertambah lebih buruk, dengan tatapan serius yang mengarah lurus untuknya.

Karin berhenti, memang menunggu Sasuke yang kini datang padanya.

"Tetaplah disini," pintanya pada Naruto yang terlihat akan meninggalkannya berbicara berdua dengan Sasuke. Naruto menurut, Karin butuh ditemani untuk menghadapi pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan Karin, ia lega kali ini Karin tak menghindarinya. Gadis itu memang tengah menunggunya berbicara dengan tatapan yang jujur saja itu membuat Sasuke tak ingin lagi melukainya.

"Karin," hanya suara itu yang bisa Sasuke keluarkan, tiba-tiba segala hal yang ingin ia sampaikan hilang begitu saja

"Aku tahu," ucap Karin. "Aku tahu sekarang kau tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun. Kau ... sedang takut aku lebih terluka. Lebih baik memang jangan mengatakan apapun."

Sasuke terdiam, ia tak bisa menyangkal. Naruto masih memperhatikan keduanya.

"Maaf," lanjut Karin, Sasuke terperanjat. Bukankah ia yang seharusnya meminta maaf? Meski sampai saat ini dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. "Aku bahkan tahu kau tidak menyukaiku, tapi aku terus saja menempel seperti benalu."

Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan pernyataan Karin, ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Ia tak pernah menganggap Karin benalu. Itu berlebihan. "Berhenti bicara hal bodoh. Karin dengarkan ak-"

"Uchiha- _san_ ," Karin menyela. "Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu, atau pun Sakon. Biarkan aku memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan hubungan kita. Jadi-"

"Karin!" Sasuke balas menyela. Ia yakin Karin akan kembali mengatakan hal yang tidak disukainya.

Karin tidak peduli. Ia melanjutkan dengan suara yang nyaris bergetar. "Ini ... harga diriku yang terakhir. Tolong menjauhlah."

Kalimat itu membuat Sasuke tak bisa menjawab apapun. Ia menyerah, setidaknya untuk hari ini.

Naruto pun ingin segera menghentikan perbincangan mereka, ia mulai tidak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraannya. Keduanya masih butuh waktu untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Dia berinisiatif men _stop_ _taxi_ yang kebetulan melintas.

Dan Sasuke dengan kekacauan hatinya hanya bisa membiarkan mereka memasuki _taxi_ itu.

 **oo00oo**

Kushina bahagia bukan main melihat Karin datang ke rumahnya, bersama Naruto, di tambah lagi Naruto mengatakan jika malam ini Karin akan menginap.

"Kenapa bilang menginap? Ini kan memang rumahmu, Karin. Kau bebas pulang kesini kapanpun."

Kushina kembali memeluk Karin untuk kesekian kalinya, sejak insiden _cake_ waktu itu Karin memang masih enggan untuk datang kembali ke rumah ini meski Kushina sudah berkali-kali memintanya datang, lebih tepatnya memintanya pulang

"Terima kasih, Bibi." Ucap Karin. Dalam pelukan Kushina ia sedikit merasa lebih baik. Mungkin memang seperti ini pelukan seorang ibu.

"Sudah, Bu. Sudahi pelukanmu."

Melihat pemandangan haru di hadapannya, Naruto menjadi tidak tahan ingin segera memisahkan bibi-keponakan itu. Bukan karena Naruto kesal dan merasa Karin telah kembali mengambil alih kasih sayang ibunya lagi-Naruto sudah tidak ingin berpikir sesempit itu- namun lebih karena ia ingin Kari lekas beristirahat di kamar.

"Ck, Naruto. Kau ini!"

"Masakan saja makanan yang enak untuk Karin, untukku juga. Aku sangat lapar."

"Baiklah ... baiklah. Akan aku masakan makan malam spesial untuk kalian."

"Ayo, aku tunjukan kamarmu," ajak Naruto pada Karin, lalu Karin mengikuti Naruto menaiki tangga. Meninggalkan Kushina yang melihat keduanya dengan tersenyum-senyum. Dia mensyukuri perubahan sikap puteranya pada Karin sekarang.

 **oo00oo**

Untuk pertama kalinya Karin mengamati baik-baik sebuah ruangan yang Naruto katakan sebagai kamarnya. Pada kunjungan pertamanya ke rumah ini, Karin memang belum sempat untuk memasukinya. Cukup luas dengan pernak-pernik khas gadis, dindingnya putih gading, sebagian lagi bermotif bunga tulip. Sebuah _single bed_ yang terlihat nyaman dan sofa berwarna biru muda. Tertata dengan rapi, rupanya dulu ia hidup di tempat yang cukup baik, ia meyakini Kushina dan Minato sangat menyayanginya.

Karin menuju sebuah lemari di sudut ruangan. Membukanya, dan menemukan baju-baju tergantung di dalamnya. Apa selera berpakaiannya berubah? Sepertinya gaya berpakaiannya sekarang terlihat lebih sederhana. Lalu sebuah meja rias menarik perhatiannya, ada banyak parfume berjejer di sana dan satu foto, gambar dirinya sendiri terbingkai manis dalam sebuah pigura.

Sebuah kursi di bawahnya ia tarik, duduk dengan nyaman, menatap sekali pantulan dirinya di cermin, kemudian beralih pada foto itu. Sekarang Karin ingin mengenalnya. Dirinya yang dulu.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Karin?" bisiknya lirih, pada diri sendiri.

 **oo00oo**

"Karin?" Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya, gadis itu masih terus menelungkupkan kepalanya. Karin menengadah, melihat Naruto tanpa arti kemudian mengamati dirinya sendiri. Ia tertidur cukup lama. Di meja rias? dan rupanya hari sudah gelap.

"Aku sudah mengetuk," Naruto menjelaskan. "Bersiaplah untuk makan malam." Sesaat ia menimbang, kemudian memutuskan menutup pintu lalu menuju sisi ranjang dan duduk di sana.

Masih setengah mengantuk, Karin membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu menggeser tubuhnya, berbalik tepat menghadap Naruto.

"Sekarang tanyakanlah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Karin?"

Gadis itu menatapnya dalam, nampak berpikir. Lalu dengan yakin sebuah pertanyaan terlontar, "malam itu, terjadi sesuatu antara aku dan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto paham yang Karin maksud saat pesta sebelum kecelakaan terjadi. "Ya."

Karin mengangguk mengerti. Dengan napas berat ia kembali bartanya, "kami bertengkar, atau terjadi sesuatu?"

"Yeah, seperti itu," Naruto tak terlalu yakin apa harus menjawabnya dengan jelas. Untungnya Karin tak memintanya menjelaskan detailnya, karena itu pasti akan terdengar menyakitkan.

"Lalu aku dengan bodoh mengejarnya dan kecelakaan itu terjadi," gadis itu menukas dengan senyum miris. Meskipun tidak terlalu yakin, tapi mungkin itu sebabnya ada bayangan Sasuke dalam ingatannya yang sempat muncul.

"Tapi kurasa memintanya menjauh bukan hal yang tepat. Ini mungkin juga sulit bagi Sasuke," tukas Naruto.

"Untuk itulah aku mempermudahnya," Karin memperjelas. "Dia terjebak dalam perasaan bersalahnya, tidak tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dan aku memberinya jalan."

"Tapi tetap tidak semudah itu, Karin. Bahkan jika itu benar-benar hanya karena rasa bersalah. Biarkan semua rasa sakit menghilang secara alami dan hubungan kalian yang sudah membaik masih tetap bisa dilanjutkan, bukan?"

"Tapi masalahnya adalah ... aku menyukainya, bahkan setelah kehilangan ingatanku. Menerima kebaikan dari orang yang kau sukai tapi orang itu tidak menaruh perasaan yang sama untukmu juga bukan hal yang mudah." Mata Karin meredup, wajahnya nampak menunduk lemah. "Itu akan terus membuatku terus mengharapkannya, meski tahu tidak akan mungkin."

Sekarang Naruto paham maksud Karin, ia merasa bodoh telah melupakan point penting itu. Yaitu perasaan Karin sendiri. "Kau tahu Karin?" Mata Karin kembali bertemu dengan _sapphire_ milik Naruto. "Jika dirimu yang dulu mampu berpikir seperti ini, mungkin kau sudah mempunyai kekasih yang lebih tampan dari Sasuke," tambah Naruto. Ia tidak tahu apa itu cukup menghibur karena terlihat Karin menampakan senyum samarnya.

Karin cantik, cerdas dan menarik. Ok, dimata Naruto mungkin minus dengan kelakuan buruknya. Dia cukup menarik di mata pria-pria lain. Tapi entah kenapa porosnya hanya Sasuke, selalu Sasuke, bahkan kenyataan tentang ia tak bisa mengingat apapaun tak cukup berpengaruh.

Karin sendiri tidak yakin dengan itu, apa mungkin dia bisa menaruh hati pada pria lain selain Uchiha Sasuke? Sepertinya tidak.

 **.**

 **oo00oo**

 **.**

 _Konoha High School_

Aroma cat lukis menyambut Karin sesampainya ia di ruang kesenian, Naruto sudah menunggunya dengan sekantong makanan ringan. Ia melewati deretan kanvas-kanvas yang sebagian besar berisi lukisan _abstark_. Naruto menepuk-nepuk karpet merah di sisinya, menginsyaratkan Karin untuk menempatkan diri di sana. Sebelumnya Karin mengamakan roknya kemudian duduk di atas karpet itu.

Pandangan Karin menerawang pada pemandangan di balik jendela yang sedikit terbuka menebarkan semilir angin yang sesekali berhembus segar. Dari sudut ini Karin bisa melihat keseluruhan halaman Konoha High School yang luas.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan pada sepupunya yang telah mengundangnya ke tempat senyaman ini di saat Karin tidak tahu akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di mana. Karin kembali mengingat isi SMS Naruto: _'Aku di ruang kesenian jika kau masih belum menemukan tempat untuk menghindari Sasuke atau Sakon. Juga para penggosip sialan itu.'_

Naruto mengangkat ujung bibirnya, satu-satunya orang yang bisa Karin andalkan sekarang adalah dirinya dan dia tidak akan menghindari kenyataan itu. Tak membiarkan siapapun untuk mengganggu Karin dengan membawanya ke tempat ini, tentu saja dengan sedikit memaksa Sai-yang masih menjabat sebagai ketua klub seni- untuk meminjaminya kunci ruang kesenian yang kebetulan memang sedang tidak digunakan.

Lima menit pertama masih sunyi tak ada perbincangan. Masing-masing tenggelam antara kenyamanan dan hal-hal yang ada di kepala mereka, sampai Naruto mendapati Karin mengambil napas panjang membuat ia menepuk punggung gadis itu sekali. Seolah ia tahu Karin sedang mencoba memperingan bebannya dengan helaan napas.

"Sebenarnya agak aneh kita seperti ini," akhirnya Naruto bersuara, manik Karin menatapnya bertanya. "Kau tahu, kan? Hubungan kita dulu juga tak sebaik ini."

"Huem." Karin mengangguk paham, pandangannya kembali ia lempar ke balik jendela.

"Aku pikir sebenarnya menyenangkan berbincang denganmu, kenapa kita tidak seperti ini sejak lama?" Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Karin. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "kemudian aku tahu sebenarnya itu karena kesalahanku sendiri yang terlalu dibutakan oleh kecemburuan melihat ayah dan ibu begitu menyayangimu."

Karin sedikit terkejut, kini ia tahu alasan Naruto tidak menyukainya. "Maaf ..."

"Tidak, itu bukan kesalahanmu." Naruto tersenyum. "Andai dulu aku bisa mencoba untuk mengerti dirimu sedikit saja, sesekali bertanya _'apa kau baik-baik saja, Karin?'_ atau seperti _'jangan Karin, itu salah'_ " Jeda, Naruto kembali teringat Karin yang dibenci banyak orang, dan kenyataannya Karin tak memiliki siapapun di sisinya, terlebih lagi kehilangan ayah, rumah dan segalanya di usia yang masih sangat muda.

"Tapi malah kebencian demi kebencian yang terus aku pelihara, disini." Naruto menunjuk dadanya dengan kepalan tangan.

Mata Karin mulai berkaca-kaca. Dadanya seperti bergejolak tapi juga lega, bahagia. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, tak bisa melihat sesuatu yang menggenang di sudut mata gadis itu. Lebih tepatnya ia takut mulai terbawa suasana, ikut menangis. Ia adalah lelaki yang berprinsip untuk tidak akan menangis di depan siapapun.

Saat emosinya sendiri berhasil ia kuasai, tatapan Naruto kembali terlempar pada Karin, dengan yakin dan senyuman terbaik yang terlukis di wajahnya, ia berujar, "mari kita mulai lagi dari awal, menjadi keluarga yang sebenarnya."

Karin mengangguk bahagia, senyuman Naruto membuatnya segera mengusap air mata yang nyaris terjatuh. Seperti ada kekuatan baru untuk menghadapi semua kesulitannya sekarang, ia tidak akan melemahkannya dengan tangisan.

 **oo00oo**

Sasuke membuka ruang kesenian, ia menemukan Karin di dalam sana. Sampai detik ini suasana hatinya masih sangat kacau dan satu-satunya jalan keluar dari kekacauan itu hanya dengan mengatakan banyak hal pada gadis bersurai merah itu. Tapi naasnya, sejak pagi Karin sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Ia seperti dianggap tak terlihat meskipun meja mereka bersebelahan.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya sembari membuang napasnya, rupanya Sasuke bisa tahu keberadaan Karin di sini. "Kita ketahuan."

Karin tak peduli, ia hanya menatap Sasuke sekilas kemudian kembali menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela. Walaupun pikirannya tak berada di sana.

Sasuke menarik karin, memaksanya berdiri lalu membalik tubuhnya, mengalihkan fokus mata gadis itu untuknya. Naruto tak bisa melakukan apapun, ia tahu jika Sasuke sudah berkehendak maka tak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

Akhirnya Naruto memilih keluar dari ruangan itu, memberikan mereka tempat dan waktu, tentu setelah Karin memberikan anggukan padanya, pertanda jika dia sudah siap untuk ini.

"Apa hanya ini satu-satunya jalan keluar?" tanya Sasuke, setelah pintu tertutup kembali.

Wajah Karin menunduk, menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau marah, aku mengerti itu!"

"Tidak!" suara Karin lirih, namun menekan. Mata sendunya ia paksa menubruk sorot onyx Sasuke. "Dipikirkan bagaimanapun juga kecelakaan itu adalah kesalahanku sendiri. Berhentilah merasa bersalah."

"Kali ini dengarkan aku, Karin!" balas Sasuke. Tangannya terangkat, mencengkeram bahu Karin kuat hingga gadis itu sedikit meringis kesakitan. Kemudian Sasuke mendorong tubuh Karin mundur hingga terhenti di sisi tembok. "Ini bukan hanya tentang rasa bersalahku."

"Maksudmu?" Karin mulai tak bisa mengabaikan keseriusan Sasuke. Memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah pemuda itu. Mencoba mencari jawaban di sana.

"Kau menghilang setelah pertemuan terakhir kita yang buruk. Kemudian kau muncul kembali, di hadapanku dan mengatakan kau tidak mengingat apapun lalu kau ..." Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang mulai kacau. Lalu melanjutkan setelah merasa cukup tenang, "apa kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat itu? Kau membuatku ingin berlari darimu sejauh mungkin, tapi sebagian diriku yang lain tidak mengizinkanku melarikan diri begitu saja, ini antara rasa bersalah, dan sesuatu yang berubah ... di dada ini ... tentang bagaimana perasaanku padamu sesungguhnya.

"Di saat aku masih terus mencari jawabannya kau malah seenaknya memintaku menjauh? Kau benar-benar membuatku kacau, Karin!"

Tak menyangka? tentu saja. Karin hanya bisa sedikit menggerak-gerakan bibirnya tanpa suara. Kemudian matanya terpejam, menarik napas panjang sambil melepaskan diri dari tangan Sasuke, menyampingkan posisi tubuhnya agar terlindung dari hujaman sorot tajam Sasuke yang sebenarnya mulai meredup.

Lima menit lamanya mereka terdiam dalam posisi yang sama. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke berderap menuju pintu, berniat keluar dari ruangan itu. Setidaknya ia lebih lega setelah mengatakan semua.

"Datanglah lagi," suara Karin menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sasuke-yang sudah sampai pada memutar kenop pintu. Kemudian Karin mengulanginya, "datanglah lagi, saat kau sudah menemukan jawabannya."

 **.**

 **oo00oo**

 **.**

Suigetsu memasuki sebuah kedai ramen langganannya. Sebelumnya di pintu masuk pria setengah baya-pemilik kedai- sudah lebih dulu memberinya isyarat dengan dagu yang menunjuk-nunjuk Sakon yang tengah tergeletak lunglai di sebuah meja dengan tiga buah mangkok ramen yang telah tandas. "Apa yang terjadi dengan temanmu? Sejak siang dia seperti itu. Seperti orang yang mau mati saja."

Suigetsu menarik napas dalam, memperhatikan temannya yang nampak memprihatinkan di sudut sana. Kemudian ia berujar pada pemilik kedai sembari berderap ke tempat Sakon, "hanya gejolak jiwa muda yang sedang labil … Paman aku pesan satu mangkok."

Suigetsu menarik satu kursi di depan Sakon lalu menjatuhkan diri di sana. "Apa ini?" Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus melihat kepala Sakon hanya terkulai di antara sisa-sisa _snack_ yang berserakan di meja. "Jangan bertingkah seperti pria yang dicampakan, kau bahkan belum benar-benar menyatakan cinta pada Karin."

Mendengar nama gadis itu membuat Sakon memposisikan duduknya kembali dengan benar, matanya memandang kesal pada Suigetsu. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk menghiburku. Pergilah!"

"Ck! Dasar!"

Suigetsu mengerti, sudah sejak lama Sakon menyukai Karin, namun karena gadis itu selalu memberi batas pada orang-orang di sekitarnya membuat Sakon menjadi tidak percaya diri, harga diri yang terlalu tinggi juga berperan kenapa selama ini ia hanya bisa memendamnya. Sesekali beradu mulut dengan Karin menjadi salah satu jalan untuk berkomunikasi dengan gadis itu, berulah seperti berandal juga menjadi pilihan untuk melarikan diri dari perasaannya. Dan mungkin satu dari banyaknya alasan kenapa ia tak pernah menyukai Uchiha Sasuke adalah karena pemuda itulah yang mendapatkan tempat di hati Karin. Sesuatu yang selama ini ia dambakan.

"Setidaknya kau sudah tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan berpura-pura tak peduli dengannya." lanjut Suigetsu, ia jadi teringat semakin bertambah buruknya kelakuan Sakon ketika Karin menghilang selama satu tahun yang lalu.

Sakon terdiam cukup lama, nampak memikirkan baik-baik perkataan Suigetsu. "Lalu bagaimana jika dia jadi merasa tidak nyaman. Lalu menghindariku dan ..."

"Apa kau menyerah? Bahkan sebelum melakukan apa-apa?" Suigetsu memotong, tepat saat ramen pesanannya datang, hampir ia santap. "Jika kau terus seperti ini aku pikir Uchiha Sasuke lebih keren darimu."

Kalimat terakhir Suigetsu membuat _mood_ Sakon memburuk. Dengan kesal dia menendang salah satu kaki meja di bawahnya, membuat sesumpit ramen yang sudah nyaris sampai ke mulut Suigetsu kembali terjatuh ke mangkok. Kemudian tanpa rasa berdosa Sakon langsung beranjak dari duduknya lalu berderap keluar kedai.

"Aish! Bocah itu!" Suigetsu mengeram sebal. "Ngomong-ngomong apa dia sudah membayar ramennya?" desisnya sembari menatap nanar tiga mangkok sisa ramen yang bertumpuk di hadapannya.

 **oo00oo**

Entah sebuah kesialan atau keberuntungan, seseorang yang namanya tengah berputar-putar di kepala Sakon ternyata berada tak jauh darinya. Dari halaman kedai ramen Sakon melihat mobil Tayuya terparkir di depan sebuah mini market di seberang jalan. Setelah meyakini ada samar-samar sosok Karin di dalam mobil itu, Sakon tak membuang waktu lagi untuk segera menyebrangi jalan. Menuju mobil itu kemudian mengetuk kacanya beberapa kali.

Kaca terbuka, kepala Karin muncul. Lalu sesaat mereka hanya bisa saling menatap. Rasanya tidak karuan bagi Sakon karena ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertatap muka setelah peristiwa perkelahian kemarin, setelah Karin tahu bahwa dia menyukainya.

Sakon hampir saja memutuskan untuk pergi, sesaat sebelum Karin mengatakan sesuatu, "Sakon- _san_ , ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

 **oo00oo**

Di sebuah taman tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi bertemu. Karin dan Sakon terlihat sedang dalam pembicaraan yang cukup serius.

"Apa lagi?" Kepala Karin menunduk, tangannya yang bergetar menggenggam semakin erat pada pegangan ayunan yang sedang ia duduki. Sakon yang sejak tadi berdiri di sisinya pun melakukan hal yang sama, jemarinya mengepal pertanda ia sedang menahan suatu gejolak tak nyaman akan pembicaraan mereka. Karin memintanya untuk mengatakan tentang bagaimana dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sakon awalnya menolak namun akhirnya ia mau berterus terang karena Karin terus memohon. Dan lagi pula Karin juga berhak untuk tahu.

Penjelasan Sakon seolah terus berdengung di telinga Karin. Apa lagi? Apa ada yang lebih buruk lagi? Berlaku semena-mena pada siapapun yang tidak ia sukai, mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan, menghina, mengintimidasi, menekan. Ternyata seperti itulah dirinya.

"Siapa saja yang sudah pernah menerima perlakuan burukku?" lanjut Karin karena Sakon masih saja diam. Ujung sepatunya ia hentakan sekali ke tanah supaya ayunannya bergerak. Pandangannya beredar sembarang ke area taman. Ekspresinya nampak biasa, namun Sakon tahu Karin sedang berusaha tegar.

Sakon pura-pura tertawa renyah. Wajahnya ia paksa nampak ceria sembari sesekali membantu Karin menggerakan ayunan. "Huem, siapa ya? Aku kurang begitu tahu. Tapi ada dua orang yang selalu bersamamu saat itu. Dari kelasmu, namanya Ino dan Tenten."

Mendengar kedua nama itu, Karin langsung menghentikan ayunannya. Menatap Sakon tak percaya. "Mereka?"

Seketika Karin mengingat keacuhan Ino dan Tenten padanya.

"Kurasa hubungan kalian juga kurang begitu baik, tapi entah bagaimana caranya kau bisa membuat mereka selalu ada di sisimu."

Sungguh, sebenarnya Sakon tak tega mengatakan ini semua. Apalagi melihat wajah Karin kini tak lagi menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Sakon mulai membenci dirinya sendiri.

Sakon mendekat selangkah ke depan Karin, menekuk satu kakinya kemudian kaki yang lain menjadikan lututnya menumpu ke tanah, kepalanya sedikit menengadah untuk menatap mata Karin lekat. Ia benar-benar tersenyum. "Bukan, kau bukan orang yang jahat," ujarnya seolah mengerti apa yang tengah Karin pikirkan. "Kau hanya berkepribadian kurang menyenangkan. Itu bisa di mengerti karena kau memang tidak pandai mengekspresikan sesuatu seperti ... begini misalnya _'hei, jadilah temanku'_ " Jeda. "Atau mungkin ... ada suatu alasan kenapa kau membatasi diri dari orang-orang dengan cara membuat mereka tidak menyukaimu. Yeah, kurasa salah satu dari dua kemungkinan itu alasanya."

"Jadi sebenarnya aku ini menginginkan teman atau aku tak ingin mempunyai teman?" gumam Karin. Ia mulai bingung sendiri.

Sakon tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak tahu, kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku. Kau bisa mencari jawabannya saat ingatanmu kembali." Kemudian ia menarik Karin berdiri, mendorong pelan punggung gadis itu dan menggantungkan jaketnya disana. Udara malam ini lumayan dingin dan Karin hanya memakai kaos berbahan tipis. "Kembalilah ke mobil, kakak gadunganmu itu pasti sudah menunggumu."

Karin menatap bingung, ia terkejut diperlakukan sebaik itu oleh seseorang seperti Sakon, Setelahnya ia melihat ketidaknyamanan dari gelagat Sakon. Seperti pemuda itu sadar telah melakukan hal di luar kebiasaannya.

"Haha, jika aku melakukan hal seromantis ini pada dirimu yang dulu, kau pasti sudah melemparku dari atap sekolah," tukas Sakon dengan cengiran bodoh, berusaha memecah kecanggungan.

Mendengar kata romantis membuat Karin segera berbalik, lalu melangkah cepat meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ia kembali teringat kenyataan tentang Sakon yang memendam rasa untuknya. Tidak, Karin belum siap untuk membicarakan hal itu sekarang.

 **oo00oo**

Karin baru saja datang dari toilet rumah sakit saat ia melihat Tayuya keluar dari ruangan seorang dokter senior.

" _Neechan_ , sudah selesai? Bagaimana?"

Tayuya mengangguk. "Hasil pemeriksaanmu akan muncul minggu depan." Tayuya nampak berpikir sesaat. "Karin, ayo liburan," ajaknya.

"Liburan?"

Tayuya mengangguk lebih semangat. "Aku dapat cuti."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah?"

"Membolos saja."

Satu kedipan sebelah mata Tayuya membuatnya menatap tak percaya dan tak perlu memikirkannya terlalu lama, Karin setuju. Lagi pula, dia sedang tidak bersemangat untuk datang ke sekolah.

 **.**

 **oo00oo**

 **.**

Lima hari ...

Sudah lima hari meja di sebelahnya kosong. Sasuke hanya bisa memandanginya dengan keputusasaan. Separuh jiwanya seperti melayang. Ada yang terasa hilang. Suara sensei yang tengah mengajar seperti hanya kicauan tak berarti, melewati telinga namun kepalanya tak mampu menangkap apapun seolah sudah terlalu penuh oleh bayangan gadis pemilik meja kosong itu.

Ketika bel jam istirahat berdering nyaring, Sasuke langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Ia buru-buru keluar kelas bahkan sebelum sempat mendengar sensei mengucapkan salam. Secepatnya Sasuke ingin menemui Naruto yang pasti menegetahui keberadaan Karin. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Di hari pertama gadis itu tak datang ke sekolah, Sasuke pikir dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa melihat Karin. Bukankah sejak semula memang seperti itu, tak pernah ada masalah. Tapi sampai hari kelima ia mulai khawatir, bagaimana jika Karin tak muncul lagi? seperti menghilangnya gadis itu satu tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana jika dia pindah ke sekolah lain karena sudah merasa tidak nyaman di sekolah ini? Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar tidak bisa melihatnya lagi? Bagaimana dengan dirinya? Dan bagaimana-bagaimana yang lain terus berputar-putar di kepala Sasuke membuat kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi.

"Di mana dia?"

Tanpa perlu basa-basi pertanyaan itu terlontar ketika Sasuke sudah sampai di tepi lapangan. Naruto yang masih menghabiskan jam olahraga dengan bermain basket menatapnya dengan tampang bodoh. "Apa? Kau bilang apa Sasuke?" tanyanya, merasa jarak mereka terlalu jauh dan suara Sasuke hanya termakan angin.

Naruto terpaksa berhenti, ia berderap ke arah Sasuke. "Mau ikut bermain?" ajaknya sembari melempar bola basket yang refleks tertangkap kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Di mana Karin?"

"Oh, dia? Di _Fukuoka_."

" _Fukuoka_?"

"Ya, di kampung halaman Tayuya- _nee_." Jawab Naruto. "Katanya berlibur, Rumah Tayuya- _nee_ dekat dengan pantai, lumayan indah."

"Berlibur?" ulang Sasuke, seolah ia butuh lebih diyakinkan. Kesal? Tentu saja. Lima hari mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang justru sedang menikmati liburannya, bukankah itu terdengar bodoh? "Ternyata hanya aku yang gila sendiri di sini," umpatnya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri sembari melempar bola basket hingga terpental jauh. Pelampiasan.

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, hanya merasa bodoh," sambar Sasuke. "Dia tidak membalas chat, pesan, email ataupun mengangkat teleponku," lanjutnya.

"Semalam kami mengobrol di telepon." Naruto terbahak, mengejek pemuda Uchiha itu. "Apa Kau merindukan-" Tawa Naruto seolah tertahan di tenggorokan,kemudian suaranya melirih, "-nya?"

Mata keduanya saling beradu, sekejap langsung membisu. Seolah telah menemukan suatu kenyataan mengejutkan.

 **oo00oo**

Senja sudah menorehkan warna jingga, aroma angin pantai berhembus memainkan helaian raven Sasuke. Masih belum percaya jika kakinya sudah menapak di _Fukuoka_. Tepatnya di depan sebuah rumah yang hanya bisa dia pandangi selama satu jam.

Sasuke masih belum yakin untuk mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Meskipun dia sudah memastikan puluhan kali bahwa rumah di seberang jalan yang tepat berada di hadapannya ini sudah benar-benar sesuai dengan alamat yang Naruto berikan.

Sampai akhirnya gadis bersurai merah dengan balutan _casual dress_ biru menampakan diri dari balik pintu. Karin yang masih seperti biasa sudah ada di hadapannya, namun gejolak yang tak biasa mulai menggagu kinerja jantung Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka _smartphone_ -nya, menekan tombol panggil hingga nada sambung terdengar. Ia bisa melihat Karin tak bereaksi pada ponselnya yang sedang berdering. Menekan rasa kesalnya, Sasuke berharap Karin berhenti menimbang-nimbang untuk menerima panggilannya. Setelahnya sambungan terputus, karin menolaknya untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **oo00oo**

Sembari menghela napasnya, Karin kembali mengabaikan panggilan itu untuk kesekian puluh kalinya. Ratusan pesan pun sudah memenuhi kotak masuknya selama lima hari ini. Dari orang yang sama. Uchiha Sasuke.

Satu pesan kembali masuk ke ponselnya, awalnya Karin masih enggan namun akhirnya jarinya bergerak membuka sms itu.

 _'Berhenti mengabaikanku!'_

Karin tak membalas, pesan kembali masuk.

 _'Angkat kepalamu!'_

Karin menyerngit, tidak mengerti. Pesan selanjutnya yang ia baca membuat napasnya tercekat.

 _'Lihat kedepan!'_

Di seberang jalan terlihat seorang pria bertopi dan tas di punggungnya, tengah berdiri di bawah tiang listrik. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, yang menatap lurus ke arahnya. Karin terpana setengah tak percaya. Ponselnya kembali berdering dan kini tanpa ragu ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Uchiha- _san_ ... ke-kenapa kau-"

"Diam!" suara tegas Sasuke menyela. Bukan, tapi lebih terdengar seperti perintah. "Untuk kali ini biarkan aku yang berbicara. Jangan menyela satu kata pun!"

 **oo00oo**

Dalam keheningan yang sempat mendera, deretan kalimat Naruto kemarin seperti kereta yang tiba-tiba saja meluncur di kepala Sasuke.

 _Kehadirannya yang secara tiba-tiba mulai membuatmu terbiasa. Jika dia tak terlihat otakmu terus menanyakan keberadaannya, saat kau tak bisa menemukannya kekhawatiran dan berbagai prasangngka akan muncul, mengacaukanmu. Semakin lama kau tidak bisa menahan diri, kau merasa mulai gila karena kepalamu hanya berisi tentangnya. Kemudian kau sadar, kau mulai merindukannya._

 _Kau hanya bisa merindukan orang yang kau cintai, Sasuke._

Kemudian dalam satu tarikan napas, satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke menjegal perjalanan oksigen Karin, membuat satu tetesan bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis itu.

"Jawaban yang aku temukan adalah ... aku menyukaimu, Karin."

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

 **Thanks to:**

 **ichirukilover30**

 **Chiha YaFuu**

 **gi-chaan**

 **fans karin**

 **Ao Kuro-chan**

 **Haekal Uchiha**

 **putih putih melati**

 **SylverQueen**

 **Carmennotwantalone**

 **GreenTea**

 **Akai Hasu**

 **Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 **zielavienaz96**

 **dan tak lupa Guest**.

Orang misterius di chap 3, perannya sangat berpengaruh ^^, dia kunci utama ingatannya Karin. (malah spoiler -_-)

NaruKarinnya, lumayan banyak di chap ini. ^^

Ok, semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan juga. Soal lamanya update karena memang lagi susah ngatur waktu. Sekali lagi makasih banyak banyak banyak buat yang masih mau menyempatkan review, makasih buat semangatnya. Buat silent readers makasih juga deh. ^^

Sudah baca sampai sini review dong :p. Review Juseyo ^^

*bow*


	6. Chapter 6

Tayuya menikmati kesendirian mencekam di dalam kamarnya. Wajahnya memucat, tangannya perlahan membuka amplop berwarna cokelat. Dia hanya ingin sekali lagi memastikan isinya. Berharap ada kesalahan yang sudah ia lewatkan.

 _'Di luar perkiraan, kondisinya semakin memburuk. Kita harus segera melakukan operasi kedua. Kita akan melakukannya satu bulan lagi. Persiapkan itu.'_

Wanita itu meremas kuat ujung amplop, yang isinya masih tetap sama seperti pertama kali ia lihat.

Seniornya di rumah sakit adalah salah satu dokter terbaik di Jepang, siapapun bisa mengandalkannya. Tayuya percaya itu.

Tok tok tok ...

Sekuat apapun menghindari kenyataan, pilihan terakhir tetap harus menghadapinya.

Tok tok ...

Amplop itu kembali masuk ke dalam laci. Ia melompat bangkit dari kursinya. Membuka pintu dan menampakan wajah cerah ceria.

"Sudah siap?"

Karin mengangguk. "Memangnya kita akan liburan kemana?"

Tayuya memeluk lengan Karin, lalu menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya sendiri dengan girang.

" _Fukuoka_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

 **SASUKARIN**

 **SAKON**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ .**

 **.**

 **PUTIH**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **Kebenaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **00OO00**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lalu kemana lagi?"

Sakon masih menjaga intonasi suaranya tetap tenang, meski sepatunya sudah menendangi kerikil setengah kesal. Ia melewatkan makan siangnya demi mengikuti petunjuk jalan yang Tayuya arahkan, namun kenyataannya ia hanya berputar-putar di tempat yang tidak dikenalnya selama berjam-jam.

"Apa sekarang kau melihat sebuah rumah dengan pagar berwarna hijau?"

Pandangan sakon berpendar dan ia menemukan rumah berpagar hijau di kiri jalan.

"Aa. Jadi itu rumahmu?"

"Bukan."

Dia hampir melempar ponselnya saat tawa Tayuya menyembur dari dalamnya.

"Kau mengerjaiku?"

"Rumahku tepat di belakang rumah itu. Berputarlah," jelas Tayuya di sisa-sisa tawanya.

Sakon langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya, tanpa berpikir panjang dia memutar arah, ingin segera meluapkan kekesalannya langsung di hadapan dokter itu.

Akhirnya ia melihat Karin yang berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang rumah. Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya dengan bahagia, mengakhiri rasa cemasnya setelah beberapa hari tak melihat Karin, dan gadis itu nampaknya baik-baik saja.

"Uchiha- _san_ ... ke-kenapa kau-"

Karin tak sepenuhnya baik-baik saja. Arah mata gadis itu menatap cemas pada sosok lain di seberang jalan. Sulit dipercaya, Uchiha Sasuke sudah ada di tempat ini lebih dulu darinya.

Sakon hanya mendengar samar-samar kalimat Sasuke, lalu dia mencoba mempertajam indera pendengarnya untuk menguping perbincangan apa yang dilakukan melalui ponsel oleh dua orang yang sebenarnya sudah berada dalam jarak dekat.

"Jawaban yang kutemukan adalah ... aku menyukaimu, Karin."

Tangan Sakon mengepal kuat, emosinya bergejolak. Baginya, pernyataan cinta Sasuke pada Karin sama saja seperti menyerukan peperangan padanya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia melihat linangan bening meluncur dari mata Karin, yang nampak jelas kebahagiaan dari dalamnya.

Dia tak bisa lagi melangkah lebih dekat.

 **00OO00**

Kaki telanjang Karin menyusuri tepian pantai, sesekali air laut menghempasnya. Matahari nyaris kembali keperaduan membawa nuansa oranye yang indah, dan kehadiran Sasuke di sisinya semakin menyempurnakan. Mereka berjalan beriringan menikmati ketenangan. Lalu langkah Sasuke terhenti saat Karin tiba-tiba mematung di tempat.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendapati wajah dengan semburat merah muda tipis yang diterpa senja. Belum lagi permainan angin pada helaian merah yang sesekali harus menghalangi pandangannya pada senyum manis itu. Sepersekian detik Sasuke lupa caranya bernapas, dia tidak pernah tahu jika gadisnya bisa secantik ini.

"Terlalu membahagiakan sampai aku sulit percaya, ini nyata?"

Sasuke menampakan senyum tipisnya. "Aku juga, tidak pernah terbayangkan sedikitpun sebelumnya akan berakhir seperti ini denganmu," tukasnya.

"Kau bahagia?" Sasuke memberi jeda, sengaja membuat Karin menunggu. Selanjutnya ia tersenyum jail melihat raut Karin yang menunjukan tanda-tanda hampir kecewa.

"Tentu," sergahnya cepat.

Kebahagiaan Karin semakin meluap-luap. "Boleh aku menggandeng tanganmu?"

Tanpa ragu Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya. Menampakan jari jemarinya yang panjang dan indah. Karin menyukai bagian itu.

"Sepenuhnya milikmu."

Gadis itu menyambut ulurannya. Sesuai ekspetasinya, bahwa genggaman tangan seseorang yang mencintaimu akan terasa sangat nyaman. Setidaknya seperti itulah yang dikatakan novel-novel romantis yang pernah dibacanya sepanjang ia menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit. Dan sekarang dia bisa merasakannya sendiri. Rupanya mereka tak sepenuhnya membual.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **00OO00**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Konoha High School._

"Shikamaru, dimana buku tugas milikku?" Kiba bertanya pada pria berambut nanas yang duduk di belakangnya.

Shikamaru nampak berpikir. Kemudian menatap ragu."Aku belum menyerahkannya?"

"Hanya punyaku yang belum kau bagikan."

"Sepertinya tertinggal di ruang guru. Tapi aku malas mengambilnya, kau ambil saja sendiri."

Kiba sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kemalasan yang sudah mendarah daging pada ketua kelas itu. Dia hanya berdecak sebal sembari membayangkan tengah menjambaki kuncir nanasnya. Sebelum sempat beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Kiba melihat Karin memasuki kelas dengan menenteng buku tugas miliknya.

"Wow, keberuntunganku."

Lalu pemuda itu menyerngit ketika melihat Karin menuju meja di belakangnya dan menyerahkan buku itu pada Shikamaru.

"Milikmu," ujar Karin.

Mata Shikamaru menyipit, memandang bergantian pada buku di mejanya, lalu pada gadis berkacamata yang sepertinya masih menunggu responsnya. Kemudian gadis itu terlihat tersenyum canggung dan berniat kembali ke mejanya di sudut belakang.

"Tunggu," ucapan Shikamaru menghentikan Karin. "Ini dari Kakashi-sensei?"

Kiba tak terlalu peduli dengan kesalahan kecil Karin, namun tak ada yang bisa lolos dari insting cerdas Shikamaru.

Karin mengangguk. "Iya, dia bilang tertinggal di mejanya ... Kiba- _san_."

Kiba dan Shikamaru saling melempar pandang, bingung.

"Hei, Karin Kiba itu ak-" ucapan Kiba terpotong saat Shikamaru menyikutnya, memberinya isyarat untuk diam.

Shikamaru menggeser mudur kursinya keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang membuat seisi kelas mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Ia bangkit berdiri.

"Hei, Karin. Kau tahu siapa namaku?" Tanpa basa-basi dia bertanya penuh selidik dan anak-anak lain mulai mempertanyakan maksud dari pertanyaan konyol ketua kelas itu.

"Tentu saja, Kiba- _sa_ -" suara Karin tercekat. "Shi-Shikamaru?" Dia melihat _name tag_ di dada Shikamaru, kemudian pada buku tugas di atas meja yang jelas sekali tertera nama Inuzuka Kiba. Dalam hati Karin mengutuki dirinya sendiri, dengan bodohnya dia kembali melupakan nama mereka.

Mungkin karena jarangnya intensitas perbincangan yang dilakukannya dengan orang-orang di sekolah membuatnya tak perlu memusingkan itu. Ia tak perlu bertegur sapa, jadi ia tak perlu mengingat nama mereka. Begitu pikirnya. Atau mungkin ini akibat dari pikirannya yang sedang kurang fokus sehingga satu atau dua nama tertukar. Itu wajar, bukan? Tapi rupanya hal itu cukup mengejutkan bagi mereka.

"Jadi, siapa yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba?" lanjutnya yang kemudian disambut keriuhan dan tatapan menyudutkan.

Mereka paling tidak suka jika Karin mulai memerankan karakter bodohnya. Seolah belum cukup tentang kepribadian barunya yang bahkan masih sulit dipercaya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tenten bergumam, Sakura meresponsnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Entahlah," Ino menyahut.

"Apa kau amnesia?" seru Lee yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Chouji.

Namun mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pertanyaan gurauan Lee itu mendapat anggukan dari yang bersangkutan.

 **00OO00**

Sasuke tertegun di pintu kelas. Melalui matanya ia bertanya saat pandangannya bertemu dengan manik _ruby_ Karin. Gadis itu tak mengisyaratkan apapun, ia hanya kembali tertunduk, menarik napas kemudian menatap orang-orang di hadapannya satu persatu.

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini sejak awal."

"Maksudmu kau benar-benar kehilangan ingatanmu? Tidak mengingat kami semua?" tanya Tenten masih belum percaya. "Hei, Karin. Jangan bercanda."

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan."

"Ya Tuhan," gumam Sakura dari tempatnya. Ekspresi yang sama juga tebaca di wajah teman-temannya.

Karin melanjutkan, "aku sudah mendengar beberapa hal tentang diriku. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian pernah mendapatkan perlakuan burukku, atau aku dengan sengaja melukai kalian. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Semua tahu arah pandang gadis itu saat kalimat terakhirnya terucap, tertuju tepat pada Ino dan Tenten.

"Hei, Karin. Bagaimana itu terjadi? ... Maksudku, kecelakaan yang menimpamu?" Ino nampak sulit mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Ia terlalu syok, lebih tepatnya ia takut jika hal itu terjadi saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Satu tahun yang lalu, sepulang dari pesta Uchiha-san." Karin menjawab singkat, tanpa perlu harus menjelaskannya. Dia yakin mereka lebih tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu di sana.

Ino langsung duduk lemas di kursinya. Penyesalan mulai merayapi dadanya. Seharusnya ia tak meninggalkan Karin malam itu. Dan hal yang sama juga terjadi pada orang-orang di kelas itu, mereka kembali ke kursi masing-masing dengan perasaan tidak enak yang menyelimuti benak mereka.

 **00OO00**

Dia melihat gadis itu menunggunya di bawah pohon maple dengan tatapan kosong.

"Masih memikirkan?" Sasuke bertanya setelah ia mensejajarkan diri di sampingnya.

Karin menatapnya paham, bahwa pemuda itu tahu jika reaksi teman-temannya akan cukup mengganggu pikirannya.

"Sedikit," jawabnya ringan. "Suasana kelas jadi tidak nyaman."

"Mereka hanya terkejut, besok semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Karin menghembuskan napasnya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sering menggemparkan sekolah ini."

"Hn. Kau terkenal," sindir Sasuke.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Harusnya kau menghiburku."

"Itu bukan keahlianku."

"Payah."

Karin mulai mendengus, membalikan tubuh kemudian berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah. Ia pura-pura merajuk dan rupanya cukup sukses untuk membuat Sasuke kebingugan.

"Baiklah ... Baiklah. Aku harus bagaimana?" Seru Sasuke dan bergegas menyusulnya.

Karin berbalik dengan mata berbinar. " _Ice Cream_."

"Berapa umurmu?" Sasuke mendesis. " _Cocholate_? _Strawberry_?"

"Kita pikirkan nanti." Karin mendekat. "Di mana motormu?"

"Aku sedang ingin naik kereta."

Sedetik kemudian ia menggandeng lengan Sasuke. "Apa ini modusmu untuk mengajakku berkencan?"

"Sial, apa begitu terlihat?"

"Sangat." Karin mengedipkan matanya lalu terkekeh geli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **00OO00**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya memang membaik keesokan harinya. Rutinitas seperti biasa di sekolah dan beberapa orang mulai tidak mengabaikan keberadaan Karin. Bahkan yang mengejutkan, siang ini Ino menyeretnya ke Kantin bersama anak-anak 3-1 yang lain. Dengan alasan bahwa gadis pirang itu ingin berinteraksi langsung dengan orang amnesia yang baru pertama kali ini dia temui seumur hidupnya.

Karin tertawa dalam hati melihat tiga gadis terperangkap dalam kecanggungan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Makanan di meja sudah habis bermenit-menit yang lalu, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sepertinya berniat membuka perbincangan.

Ino, Tenten dan Sakura saling melempar pandang ketika para pria di meja sebelah mulai tertawa.

"Indahnya dunia jika para gadis berhenti bergosip saat makan siang," Shikamaru yang pertama kali meledek, Kiba dan Lee mengangguk-angguk setuju. Sedang ketiga gadis itu ingin sekali mencekik mereka satu persatu.

"Semakin tenang suasananya, semakin aku bisa makan lebih banyak," ujar Chouji kemudian.

Ino makin geram, terlebih lagi saat tatapan memohon pembelaan dari Sai diabaikan oleh kekasihnya itu yang hanya bisa menenggak minumannya sembari menahan diri agar tidak terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, abaikan mereka," Sakura memberi saran. "Ngomong-ngomong Karin, kau pergi ke mana saat tidak masuk kemarin?" akhirnya gadis itu yang pertama memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Berlibur, di fukuoka," Karin menjawab.

"Bagaimana kau bisa liburan disaat seharusnya kau masuk sekolah? Apa liburanmu selama satu tahun belum cukup?" Ino bertanya sinis, namun tak sepenuhnya bermaksud seperti itu. Gadis itu hanya masih belum bisa menanggalkan gengsinya ketika mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Karin.

"Lain kali aku bisa mengajakmu kesana," Karin berkata dengan ringan.

Ino hanya menelan ludahnya, tidak tahu harus merespons seperti apa. Karin yang terlalu baik dan tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyum masih saja membuatnya begidik ngeri. Dan gelagatnya itu langsung disambut gelak tawa teman-temannya.

"Sial, kalian." Ino menyungut, kemudian ia menyerah. "Ok ... Ok. Aku memang masih perlu beradaptasi dengan Karin yang ini," tukasnya.

Sasuke masih menjadi pendengar setia diantara mereka sampai ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Karin, sepupunya itu sudah berdiri diantara kursinya dan kursi Sasuke yang saling membelakangi.

"Apa yang sedang kalian tertawakan?" Naruto bertanya pada mereka. Kemudian ia menarik kursi kosong di samping Karin dan menempatkan diri disana.

"Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ketua klub sepak bola yang sibuk ini bisa bergabung kembali dengan kita," Shikamaru menyambutnya.

"Ada pertandingan dan aku harus mengusrus adik-adik kelas yang merepotkan," jelas Naruto, sengaja membumbui jargon milik Shikamaru-yang kemudian membalas dengan cengiran seperti biasa.

"Yo! Kalian berdua. Kenapa sama sekali tidak menghubungiku setelah kembali dari fukuoka?" Imbuh Naruto, kali ini pertanyaannya khusus ditujukan pada Karin dan Sasuke."Sepertinya aku mencium kabar bahagia," ia mulai meledek.

"Kalian berdua?" Sakura terdengar curiga.

Sementara Tenten menambahi, "kabar bahagia?"

Bibir Naruto langsung mengatup kembali, mendapati mata teman-temannya yang bertanya, kemudian ia mengerti jika dua orang yang dimaksud rupanya memilih untuk bermain kucing-kucingan saja. Lalu ia kembali menampakaan cengirannya, sekaligus dalam hati mengaku takjub dengan cara keduanya mengacuhkan reaksi yang lain. Karin hanya menyereput _juice_ melonnya santai, Sasuke sendiri memilih fokus dengan _smartphone_ -nya.

"Tunggu," Ino yang kemudian merasakan sinyal-sinyal adanya topik menarik langsung bereaksi. Dia menatap lekat Sasuke dan Karin. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kami lewatkan, Naruto?"

"Tidak, lupakan," Naruto menampiknya dengan ekspresi sok polos sembari tangannya mencomot sisa kentang goreng Sakura dan melahapnya kemudian.

"Pasti ada sesuat-"

GRAK.

Ino masih memaksa, tapi tertahan karena suara gesekan sisa kursi di sampingnya yang kini telah ditempati. Sakon bergabung dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya memandang tak percaya, termasuk Karin yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Sedang Sasuke dan para pria sudah lebih dulu melirik waspada.

"Apa-apaan ini? "

"Sepertinya, kami sedang tidak dalam _mood_ mencari masalah."

Suara Ino dan Tenten bersahutan saat Sakon baru meletakan nampan makanannya di meja. Dan dia hanya mencoba mengabaikan cibiran mereka.

"Hanya kursi ini yang tersisa," pemuda itu menjawab dengan tatapan sepenuhnya pada Karin, seolah ia hanya perlu menjelaskannya pada gadis itu. "Dan aku sudah terlanjur memesan makanannya."

"Kenapa tidak mengusir salah satu meja seperti biasanya?" Imbuh Ino.

Sejenak hening, selanjutnya Karin hanya melihat mulut Sakon mulai melahap makananya dan tetap mengabaikan ketidaknyamanan orang-orang. Begitu awalnya, sampai Sasuke menyeret kursinya, memaksa menempatkan diri di sebelah Karin hingga gadis itu terdesak ke sisi Naruto.

Gerakan sumpit Sakon terhenti, kedua mata pemuda itu saling menyalak. Meneriakan permusuhan.

"Makanlah," seru Sasuke. Dan Sakon amat sangat tahu Uchiha bungsu itu sedang mencoba menghalangi interaksinya dengan Karin.

Sesuatu membakar Sakon dari dalam. Tatapan-tatapan yang semakin tidak bersahabat membuatnya hilang selera. Pemuda itu melempar sumpitnya pada nampan sebelum benar-benar beranjak, dan Karin nampak tidak enak melihat Sakon yang berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Maaf, aku duluan." Gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan 'kemana' dari Ino. Dan Sasuke tak bisa menampik keterjutannya melihat gadis itu mengikuti Sakon dari belakang.

 **00OO00**

"APA?"

Karin tersentak saat Sakon tiba-tiba berbalik dan membentaknya. Gadis itu sejak tadi memang hanya mengekor di belakangnya tanpa memanggil atau memintanya untuk berhenti. "Kau ingin menertawakanku seperti teman-temanmu itu?"

Karin menggeleng tanpa dosa. "Tidak."

"Pergilah, _mood_ -ku sedang jelek."

Pemuda itu mulai menjauh, tapi baru lima langkah terdengar suara menggerutu darinya. Dan ia membalikan punggung, kemudian kembali menghampiri Karin yang masing berdiri di tempatnya.

"Menyebalkan! Baiklah, aku tidak bisa menahan ini." Sakon mulai mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Merasa frustasi. "Kemarin aku menyusulmu ke _Fukuoka_ , dan ... aku melihatmu bersama Sasuke."

Karin tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, lalu ia menunduk. Menghindari mata Sakon yang mulai menunjukan luka.

"Sakon- _san_." Gadis itu kembali menaikkan pandangannya. "Aku dan Uchiha- _san_ -"

"Jangan katakan!" Sakon memotong. Dia tahu apa yang ingin Karin katakan, terlalu menakutkan untuk mendengar kelanjutannya.

Pemuda itu beringsut, semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Karin. Lalu mulai membisikan sesuatu ke telinga gadis itu, waktu yang tepat karena Sasuke mulai terlihat di ujung lorong. Ia kembali meloloskan tatapan menyalak padanya, "tidak akan semudah itu membuatku menyerah."

Karin membeku, sedetik kemudian ia merasa bahunya di balik paksa oleh Sasuke yang kini menatap geram pada punggung Sakon yang berjalan menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke pada Karin, masih terlihat sisa-sisa kekesalan dari matanya.

Karin tidak goyah, ia balas menatapnya lekat. "Sikapmu tadi kekanak-kanakan."

"Apa?" Sasuke mendengus. "Dia mendekatimu di depanku, dan aku harus diam saja?"

"Dia tidak menggangguku."

"Tapi itu menggangguku," Sasuke memberi jeda."Apa sekarang kau membelanya?"

"Tidak." Mata Karin meredup. "Aku hanya tahu tidak menyenangkannya makan sendirian."

Sasuke bungkam, gadis itu berhasil membuatnya merasa bersalah. Kemudian ia hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya.

"Aku hanya khawatir, ada pria lain yang terang-terangan menyukaimu."

Karin tidak tahan untuk menyemburkan senyumnya.

"Merasa lucu, nona?" Sasuke mencibir.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Hati ini tidak akan berpaling darimu. Aku bisa menjaminnya."

Sempat merasakan debaran jantung yang tidak beraturan dengan kata-kata romantis itu, Sasuke lalu tertawa sinis. Sepertinya gadis itu mulai ketagihan menggodanya. Kemudian ia mengacak rambut Karin gemas.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Berikan aku waktu untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiranmu," ucap Karin pelan. Dia menghembuskan napas, lalu menatap Sasuke yang hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Karin mulai membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Sesuatu yang paling tidak ia sukai.

Memberikan seseorang luka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **00OO00**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin melangkah ragu ketika dua buah daun pintu yang lebarnya sama dengan gerbang pagar sekolahnya dibuka sempurna. Ia hampir saja kehilangan kesadarannya saat akhirnya menemukan hal luar biasa melebihi apa yang bisa ia bayangkan ketika pintu itu masih tertutup. Mengamati dengan seksama ruangan utama yang kini ia pijaki, sangat luas dan tampak mewah sampai ke sudut-sudutnya. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer, dengan pilar-pilar dan ornamen bergaya klasik yang memukau. Perabotan yang tersusun sedemikian apiknya, ditambah lampu kristal yang menggantung di tengah-tengah melengkapi kemewahan rumah ... mungkin ini istana?

Seorang pelayan yang mengantarkannya, mengatakan jika dia bisa menunggu sang tuan rumah di ruangan itu. Karin mengangguk, membalas dengan senyuman yang sama ramahnya sebelum pelayan itu berlalu. Dia meletakan _paper bag_ yang dia bawa pada sebuah meja bundar di mana sebuah vas antik terpajang, yang Karin yakini jika vas itu tersenggol dan jatuh, itu artinya dia akan menguras habis isi rekening Tayuya. Secara kebetulan Sakon muncul, menuruni tangga berkelok yang dibawahnya pelayan tadi sudah menunggu, kemudian memberi tahu tentang kedatangan Karin sebagai tamunya. Disaat yang sama, dalam hati Karin bergumam jika Sakon dan rumahnya adalah dua hal yang benar-benar bertolak belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara pemuda itu memecah pikiran konyol Karin. Dia mematung, menunggu Sakon menghampirinya. Sempat seorang pelayan lain mencegat tuan muda itu, menawarinya hidangan makan malam yang serta merta ditolak. Karin melirik pada ruangan sebelah yang tak kalah mewah, di mana sudah tersedia berbagai menu dalam satu meja. Dan dari bentuknya, ia yakin itu sangat lezat.

"Selamat malam, Sakon- _san_ ," untuk pertama kalinya Karin menyapanya lebih dulu. Dan ia selalu kesulitan jika harus berbasa-basi dengan berandal itu.

"Selama sepuluh tahun kita berteman, ini pertama kalinya kau bertandang kerumahku," tandas pemuda itu santai.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau selalu bilang takut jatuh hati padaku jika melihat secara langsung kekayaan keluargaku."

"Astaga, apa aku seperti itu?" gumam gadis itu, seperti ia sedang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga, kau percaya? aku hanya bercanda," Sakon mendengus. "Apa itu?" tanyanya setelah melihat _paper bag_ di atas meja.

"Jaketmu, aku mau mengembalikannya. Dan ...," Karin nampak ragu.

Sakon menunggunya, lalu ia berpikir sejenak sebelum tangannya meraih _paper bag_ itu, mengeluarkan jaketnya dan mengenakan ke tubuhnya sendiri. Setelahnya ia menggapai pergelangan tangan Karin, lalu membawa gadis itu keluar. Dengan paksaan seperti biasa.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Karin berontak, sedikit menolak.

"Ikut saja."

 **00OO00**

Sebuah kedai ramen di mana kini Karin menemani Sakon yang sedang menyantap semangkok ramennya, setelah pemuda itu mengacuhkan hidangan makan malam mewah di rumahnya, benar-benar karakter yang sulit ditebak. Dan tak hanya sampai di situ pemaksaan yang Karin alami. Selanjutnya Sakon mengajaknya menikmati pemandangan malam kota _Tokyo_ , melihat kembang api musim panas, hingga hanya menyusuri emperan toko-toko dan kafe-kafe yang berjejer.

Sepanjang jalan dirinyalah yang terus berceloteh, berpikir untuk membuat gadis itu setidaknya menertawakannya karena menceritakan hal-hal konyol dan tidak penting, tapi Karin hanya mengabaikannya. Sakon tahu, hanya dirinya sendiri yang menikmati malam ini.

Mereka berakhir di sebuah kafe dengan dua gelas cokelat dingin. Sakon memperhatikan Karin yang masih membisu bersama boneka panda, dua buah permen kapas dan sekantong lollipop pemberiannya, dalam hati pemuda itu mulai mengutuki ketidakahliannya dalam hal menyenangkan seorang gadis. Ya, seorang gadis, bukan seorang anak kecil.

"Setelah ini kita menonton."

Karin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Melemparkan tatapannya pada mata pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kumohon hentikan."

"Kau suka genre apa?" ucapnya tak acuh. "Horror? fantasy? Yang aku tahu dulu kau suka thriller."

"Atau kau akan semakin terluka," Karin melanjutkan kata-katanya seolah pertanyaan Sakon hanya angin lalu.

"Karin, kau ngomong apaan sih?"

"Aku menolakmu," Karin nyaris meneriakan kalimatnya. Sedangkan bagi Sakon kalimat itu seperti bola api yang menghantam dadanya keras. "Aku menyukai Uchiha Sasuke dan itu tidak akan berubah. Maafkan aku."

Karin perlahan-lahan bangkit dari kursinya, wajahnya tegasnya berubah gusar. Dan matanya beralih, kemanapun asalkan jangan ke arah pemuda itu.

"Uzumaki Karin," suara Sakon menghentikan pergerakan Karin. Gadis itu memberanikan diri menatapnya kembali. "Ada sisa cokelat di bibirmu."

"Eh?" Karin mengerjap, tangannya terangkat menyenentuh sekitar bibirnya yang masih bersih. Lalu terkesiap mendapati Sakon yang mengembangkan senyum … masam.

"Aku bohong," Sakon menukas. Hanya sebuah kalimat pengalihan yang sangat konyol. Tepatnya, ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat ini.

Kepedihan jelas terlihat di mata pemuda itu, ia menurunkan pandangannya lalu berdiri dan berderap menuju pintu keluar.

 **00OO00**

 _Uchiha Fugaku, pebisnis sukses yang pernah berjaya belasan tahun silam dan namanya sempat menghilang dari dunia bisnis, kini telah kembali ke Jepang. Terakhir dikabarkan menetap di London dan tanpa bisa dilacak keberadaannya sedikitpun oleh media. Diketahui jika selama ini diam-diam telah memperluas jaringannya di daratan Eropa. Setelah secara mengejutkan memutuskan untuk pensiun dan memberikan tampuk kekuasaan Uchiha Group sepenuhnya pada putra sulungnya, Uchiha Itachi. Ia juga mengabarkan telah mempersiapkan putra bungsunya, Uchiha Sasuke, untuk semakin menjayakan Uchiha Group di masa depan._

Karin masih diselimuti rasa bersalahnya pada Sakon ketika suara pembaca berita dari _TV LCD_ di sudut kafe mengisi keheningan pikirannya. Dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan acara news apapun, apalagi tentang bisnis, namun kali ini keningnya mulai berkerut saat nama-nama yang tak asing tertangkap di telinganya.

Karin mulai meremasi jemarinya setelah terlihat _TV_ itu menayangkan sosok pria paruh baya berwajah tegas. Sosok itu yang mereka sebut Uchiha Fugaku, yang ternyata adalah ayah dari kekasihnya, dan gadis itu mulai kesulitan bernapas saat gambaran-gambaran ingatan mulai bermain-main lagi di kepalanya.

 **00OO00**

Bayangan gadis kecil itu muncul kembali. Dia berlari panik setelah menjatuhkan boneka beruangnya, lalu menjatuhkan diri ke lantai, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh tak berdaya yang tarikan napasnya mulai menghilang.

 _"Ayah!"_

Seorang pria lain muncul, awalnya nampak samar karena terhalang sorot lampu yang menggantung tepat di atasnya. Sebelum gadis kecil itu kehilangan kesadarannya, wajah pria itu sempat terekam oleh matanya. Wajah Uchiha Fugaku.

Tangan Karin berusaha menggapai sandaran kursi, mencoba perpegang di sana saat merasa kakinya melemas. Ingatan lain mulai menyusul.

Karin yang berwajah dingin tengah berjalan pada lorong-orong sekolah. Gambaran selanjutnya terpecah-pecah seperti cuplikan-cuplikan film, ada wajah Ino dan Tenten, juga orang-orang yang ketakutan sekaligus membencinya, kemudian beberapa wajah Sakura dengan sorot mata terluka, wajah dingin Sasuke dan Naruto, lalu dirinya yang tanpa belas kasih membiarkan Sakon dan gerombolannya memukuli siswa lain.

Tubuh Karin merosot begitu saja ke lantai, membuat beberapa pengunjung kafe lain menghampirinya, menanyakan keadaannya, namun suara-suara mereka seolah hanya dengungan tak jelas di telinga gadis itu. Tubuhnya semakin menggigil, kepalanya mulai sakit dan berat. Dan entah sejak kapan wajahnya telah di banjiri keringat dan air mata.

Gadis itu berusaha bangkit dengan sisa tenaganya, hampir oleng disaat orang-orang juga menangkapnya, lalu menuntunnya keluar. Seorang pelayan kafe membantunya memanggilkan _taxi_. Selanjutnya deru mesin mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalanan seolah lenyap, ia tak bisa mendengar suara apapun sampai ingatan terakhir sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar ambruk muncul.

 _'Karin menambah kecepatan mobilnya semakin tinggi, mengejar motor Sasuke di depannya dengan tatapan berkilat penuh kebencian.'_

 **00OO00**

Trotoar yang Sakon tapaki seperti tak berujung. Kehancuran hatinya membuat separuh nyawanya menguap. Ia telah di tolak, dan sekeras apapun pemuda itu menguatkan hatinya, rasanya masih tidak berubah, tetap sakit. Langkahnya terhenti, menikmati kesesakan. Indahnya gemerlap kota Tokyo tak berpengaruh lagi padanya. Seolah malam kini hanya akan membagi pemandangan pekat untuknya.

"Ada seorang gadis berambut merah yang tiba-tiba pingsan di depan kafe di ujung jalan itu."

"Kasihan, semoga dia baik-baik saja."

Obrolan dari dua orang yang melewati Sakon berdengung di telinga pemuda itu, seketika mengembalikannya ke kenyataan. Ia mulai merasakan firasat kurang baik terjadi pada gadis itu, dan semakin memburuk saat sebuah ambulance datang dari arah berlawanan. Kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sakon memutar balik dan berlari sekencang mungkin ke kafe, tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Karin beberapa menit yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **00OO00**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Flashback._

Satu tahun yang lalu ...

Di sebuah taman _villa_ keluarga Uchiha, Karin sedang menikmati kesendiriannya bersama segelas minuman yang berwarna sama dengan helaian rambutnya. Matanya menyalang pada perapian seadanya yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengan taman itu, kemudian mengutuki siapapun yang mencetuskan ide untuk mengadakan pesta di ruangan terbuka, di saat musim dingin belum berakhir. Pesta yang sudah gagal duapuluh menit yang lalu.

Gadis itu meletakan gelasnya kembali pada meja, mengeratkan _coat_ -nya, dan punggung yang tadinya masih bersandar nyaman di kursi, kini mulai meringkuk. Udara dingin semakin menusuki tiap inci tubuhnya, membuat ia kembali merasakan nyeri di bagian pipi, tempat dimana Sasuke melepaskan tamparannya.

"Kau benar-benar rendahan!"

Kata-kata Sasuke berkali-kali terngiang seolah tengah menancapi persendiannya. Rasa takutnya tentang Sasuke yang akan benar-benar membencinya, kini benar-benar terjadi.

Keadaan seperti ini memang bukan hal baru baginya, dimana orang-orang pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri. Sasuke muak, semua orang muak padanya, itu jelas, tapi Karin tak pernah punya cara untuk menghentikan sikap buruknya yang terkadang di luar kendali. Dan sungguh, kemuakan mereka tak lebih besar dari rasa muak gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Baginya menjadi keras adalah caranya untuk bertahan. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal dan beberapa kerabatnya yang selama ini selalu mendapat bantuan dari ayahnya mengirimnya ke panti asuhan, sejak saat itu ia tak pernah bisa percaya lagi dengan siapapun.

Gadis itu kembali mengangkat dagunnya, melompat bangkit dari kursi tepat saat seseorang lelaki paruh baya muncul dari salah satu pintu _villa_ , menghampirinya. Di dalam sana pesta _Uchiha Group_ memang masih berlangsung, hanya untuk kalangan pebisnis. Sedang untuk Sasuke dan teman-temannya disediakan tempat di taman ini. Harusnya seperti itu sebelum ia sendiri mengacaukannya.

"Apa kau teman Sasuke? Dimana puteraku? Bukankah seharusnya mereka berpesta di sini?" lelaki itu bertanya pada Karin, ketika hanya menemukan gadis itu seorang diri di sana.

Karin mengerjap, untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu secara langsung dengan ayah Sasuke, selain hanya mendengar nama besarnya. Dan selanjutnya gadis itu membeku ketika memorinya di masa lalu tiba-tiba merangsek masuk ke kepala.

Ia mengenal siapa orang dihadapannya, ia mengenal bagaimana cara memandangnya yang dingin dan ... menakutkan, dia adalah orang yang terakhir kali terlihat bersama ayahnya saat meninggal.

Kaki Karin perlahan mundur, lalu berbalik membelakangi lelaki itu, menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang menggigil saat mengingat kenangan terburuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Karin masih ingat saat bagaimana ayahnya memohon-mohon bantuan utuk menyelamatkan perusahaannya dan Uchiha Fugaku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hingga akhirnya ayahnya terkena serangan jantung, kemudian meninggal di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sejak saat itu Karin tak pernah melupakan wajah menakutkan itu.

Ternyata kehidupan tak begitu saja membiarkannya lepas dari permainannya. Kini kenyataan mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah putera dari seseorang yang paling ia inginkan kehancurannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Dalam sesaknya kegelapan kau adalah cahaya yang begitu saja menerangiku, pria yang aku harapkan melebihi harapan dan kekecewaanku pada apapun.'_

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tengah memarkirkan motornya di bahu jalan, menuju mesin penjual minuman, memasukan koin di sana dan mendapatkan sekaleng soda. Tangan yang akan dia gunakan untuk membuka kaleng itu terhenti di udara. Penyesalan mulai merayapi dadanya, mengingat tindakan kasar yang ia lakukan pada Karin menggunakan tangan itu beberapa saat yang lalu.  
Apa ia sudah berlebihan?

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua tangan Karin mencengkeram kuat kemudinya. Mata tajamnya mengamati tiap pergerakan pemuda itu. Bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang mulai melajukan motonya kembali, gadis itu mulai memasukan gigi, kemudian menancapkan gas. Mobil dan motor itu semakin melaju cepat menerobos jalanan lenggang bersalju.

Tumpukan-tumpukan kebencian semakin terlihat di mata Karin. Cinta telah berganti kemasan, dan gadis itu memilih menghadapi kehancurannya dengan cara … mati bersama.

 _Flashback end._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **00OO00**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hospital._

Sakon masih setengah mengantuk, tiba-tiba ia terlonjak melihat tangan Karin bergerak-gerak.

"Karin, kau sudah sadar?"

Karin perlahan membuka matanya, mengerjap sesaat kemudian mendapati ruangan serba putih di sekitarnya. Sakon masih terus manggilnya dengan kecemasan yang tersirat di wajah. Terlebih saat ia mulai melihat gadis itu menangis tanpa isakan.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Karin, kumohon bicaralah."

Karin masih tergugu. Tanpa sadar Sakon sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Karin. Menangkup kepalanya yang masih lemah ke dalam pelukan.

"Jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku takut," ujarnya.

Gadis itu menyahut, melalui bisikan serak dan lemah yang mengarah ke telinga pemuda itu, "singkirkan tanganmu, brengsek!"

Sakon langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya. Memandang mata gadis itu lekat. Masih terlihat sisa-sisa air mata disana, lalu ada tatapan tajam yang selama ini menghilang dari gadis itu. Dan yang barusan di dengarnya adalah ... umpatan?

Pemuda itu semakin memundurkan tubuhnya hingga nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan, menyadari bahwa itu artinya ingatan gadis itu telah kembali.

 _To be continued …_

* * *

Thanks to:

MiyuAplus

Intanmalusen

SylverQueen

chika

ino kitty

zielavienaz96

hikarisyifaa

Mell Hinaga Kuran

Guest

Terimakasih untuk review kalian, ditunggu review selanjutnya. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Burung-burng bercicit bersama waktu yang terus berlalu di taman ini. Terakhir, terlihat isakan sang wanita terdengar lebih keras menandakan ia sudah berada dalam titik kekecewaan tertinggi. Sedang kekasihnya nyaris frustasi menyadari segala penjelasannya tak akan mampu merobohkan dinding amarah wanita itu, yang tanpa diperhitungkan sebelumnya kini malah melepas cincin berwarna keperakan dari jari masnisnya, lalu melempar sepenuh tenaga ke tengah kolam.

Pengunjung taman yang lain mencoba tak ambil pusing dengan pertunjukan gratis dari mereka. Sebagian besar mengabaikannya, sisanya memilih pergi sembari menggerutu, merasa ketenangannya terusik oleh suara-suara tinggi yang dihasilkan pasangan itu.

Dan Karin adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa di sana, menjadi penonton setia sejak pertunjukan itu dimulai satu jam lalu.

Dia tersenyum melihat sang pria tak segan menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam, bahkan tanpa melepas sepatunya, mengabaikan celana dan kemejanya yang basah. Wajahnya kalang kabut namun ia tetap meraba-raba dasar kolam sampai cincin wanitanya kembali ia temukan. Setelahnya ia mengejar sang wanita yang sudah berlari jauh. Dengah tergopoh-gopoh dan sepenuhnya basah.

Mereka akan putus. Normalnya pertengkaran hebat akan berakhir seperti itu, tepatnya awalnya Karin berpikir seperti itu, namun melihat kekecewaan sang wanita Karin bisa merasakan dalamnya luka sekaligus perasaannya untuk kekasihnya, begitupun sebaliknya dengan wajah frustasi sang pria, ia terlihat benar-benar takut kehilangan kekasihnya. Hanya dari pengamatan sederhananya, segala opini buruk yang Karin urai dalam kepalanya melebur. Mereka terlihat masih sangat saling mencintai dan tak menutup kemungkinan untuk kembali bersama.

Bukan sebuah kesalahan jika sekarang ia merasa iri dengan pasangan itu. Membayangkan bagaimana ia dan Sasuke saat dewasa nanti, di saat jari manisnya mengenakan cincin pertunangan, atau bahkan pernikahan mereka.

Apa sesekali akan terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara mereka?

Bertengkar hebat dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang terus mengupayakan berbagai cara untuk kembali merayunya, demi mempertahankan hubungan mereka, berbaikan dan kemudian mereka akan lebih saling memahami satu sama lain. Itu terdengar manis, sekaligus terlalu mustahil untuk menjadi kenyataan dalam hitungan waktu yang tersisa.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Suara itu terdengar berat, menyatu dengan raut bersalah di wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke.

Ada nyeri yang semakin kuat ketika banyak pengandaian berkecamuk dalam batin Karin. Jika saja mereka dipersatukan dengan cara yang lebih sederhana, jika saja Uchiha Sasuke tidak terlahir dari seseorang yang membuatnya berpisah dengan ayahnya. Mereka hanya akan menjadi pasangan biasa yang bahagia, pasangan murid SMA yang manis dan sederhana seperti yang lainnya.

"Satu jam. Itu pasti tidak akan termaafkan"

Karin tersenyum saat penjelasan Sasuke berlanjut. Berusaha menunjukan bahwa ia baik-baik saja,

selama apapun ia menunggu.

"Aku hanya yakin kau pasti datang."

Air muncul dari tengah-tengah dan tepian kolam membentuk pancuran yang indah. Seolah sedang menyajikan background untuk keduanya yang kini saling membingkai senyum dalam keterdiaman.

"Aku merindukanmu," Karin menambahkan, tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang kini ia rasakan. Meski ia tak tahu, apa sebuah kesalahan masih menjadikan pemuda di hadapannya ini sebagai tempat melabuhkan kerinduannya. Setelah semua kenyataan dan luka menganga sempurna.

Sasuke terlihat tidak langsung membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang sama. Ia hanya mendekatkan tubuh dan membawanya ke dalam rengkuhan. Pelukan yang bagi gadis itu kini tak lagi terasa sama. Ada jutaan keraguan saat tangannya hampir menggapai punggung pemuda itu. Saat tanpa sengaja aroma kenyamanan yang memuar dari tubuhnya terhirup dalam satu tarikan napas dalam, kini mulai membuatnya sesak. Karin mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak mendorong paksa tubuh itu, dan terlalu tidak mungkin untuk balik memeluk hangat. Dimana jiwanya sendiri sudah kadung membeku.

 **Disclamer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**  
 **SASUKARIN**

 **SAKON**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **PUTIH**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Berakhir?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'**

 **0000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika saja Karin tak keras kepala melarikan diri dari rumah sakit mungkin di sisa jam istirahat ini dia tak akan berakhir di toilet dengan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya sejak tadi pagi, sia-sia makan siang kantin yang sudah susah payah ia paksa telan tak tercerna dengan baik. Gadis itu meringis lalu seulas senyum getir menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Baginya sudah tak perlu cermin untuk untuk menyaksikan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, jika saja orang-orang melihatnya, di detik ini juga mereka akan melihat seperti apa Uzumaki Karin yang hancur dan menyedihkan.

Keadaan tak jauh berbeda meski ia tetap berada di rumah sakit, di mana ia hanya akan terus mendengar sekumpulan dokter membicarakan kondisinya yang memburuk, penjelasan yang tak ia pahami tentang pendarahan kecil terjadi terus menerus di kepalanya, membuat waktu yang berjalan hanya akan terasa semakin mencekiknya, ketika menyaksikan bagaimana mereka terus berpura-pura yakin dengan hanya mengandalkan tigapuluh persen keberhasilan dari operasi yang akan dilakukan.

Dan mereka akan terus meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, seolah melupakan bahwa ia tak mungkin bisa mengabaikan tujuhpuluh persen sisanya, yang berarti kematian.

Masih setengah limbung saat Karin membuka pintu bilik toilet dan mendapat kejutan dari enam gadis yang menghadangnya. Entah dengan maksud apa Karin merasakan pandangan mereka mulai mengulitinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki sembari salah satunya berguman,

"buruk."

"Dengan keadaan menyedihkan begini bagaimana ia pantas menyandang gelar kekasih Uchiha Sasuke," salah satu yang lain menyahut. Dan benak Karin langsung meyakini jika mereka adalah bagian dari barisan penggemar kekasihnya.

"Minggir," ucap Karin dengan suara yang masih terdengar serak dan kering. Hidupnya sudah seperti lelucon dan ia tak butuh pertunjukan lawak lagi dari orang-orang seperti mereka. Lalu dengan acuh ia menererobos barisan gadis-gadis itu.

Seolah ekspresi dinginnya tak berpengaruh, mereka melakukan yang lebih buruk lagi dengan memaksa Karin mengikuti mereka, membawanya keluar menuju tempat yang merupakan salah satu sudut belakang sekolah, tempat itu tak terjangkau cahaya matahari, memberi kesan gelap dan sepi. Mereka menyudutkan Karin di sisi tembok dengan senyum kebanggaan setelah berhasil mengintimidasi Uzumaki Karin, seseorang yang dulu bahkan tak berani mereka tatap secara langsung.

Desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa Uzumaki Karin sekarang adalah orang yang lemah membuat mereka berani menunjukan langsung ketidaksukaannya. Seperti apa yang mereka lakukan berikutnya adalah sesuatu yang lebih ekstrim, menumpahkan dua botol air ke atas kepala Karin membuat rambut, wajah dan sebagian seragamnya basah. Terdengar cercaan dan tawa gadis-gadis itu setelahnya, merasa telah berhasil mengikis kepercayaan diri Karin.

"Jauhi Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tidak pantas bersamanya!"

"Dan jangan libatkan dia dengan masalah-masalah yang kau buat."

Detik ini juga Karin ingin tertawa. Tidak, ia bahkan sudah tertawa. Teringat bahwa dulu ia pernah melakukan ini pada siapapun yang mendekati Sasuke, Karin kini sadar ternyata bertindak seperti ini sama sekali tidak keren, bahkan menjijikan.

Lagi pula Sasuke bukanlah barang, ia manusia yang tidak bisa seenaknya dicampuri _privasi_ -nya. Dan, andai mereka tahu Sasuke tak sesempurna itu untuk dijadikan idola atau bahkan obyek fantasi mereka seperti mejadikannya pria idaman masa depan.

Tawa Karin perlahan lenyap, ia pandangi gadis-gadis itu dengan tatapan sedingin es. Yang semula gadis-gadis itu tercengang dengan tawa Karin kini mulai menunjukan raut kecemasan. "Kalian sudah selesai?"

Karin menegakkan tubuhnya, memberi kesan bahwa perbuatan mereka sama sekali tak menyentuh titik lemahnya. "Sepertinya aku terlalu lama baik dengan kalian."

"Jangan terpengaruh dengannya, dia bukan siapa-siapa. jangan takut dengannya!" gadis yang tepat di depan Karin, yang tadi telah dengan beraninya menumpahkan air di tubuhnya itu nyaris berteriak menyadari teman-temannya sedikit demi sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan aksi mereka.

Karin tersenyum meremehkan sebelum ia kemudian mendorong keras bahu gadis itu ke sisi tembok di belakangnya. Keadaan terbalik sekarang. Karin balik menguasainya. "Cih, gadis-gadis penggosip, aku tahu kalian adalah biang keladi dari berita buruk tentangku yang menyebar di sekolah ini. Kalian tahu, kan? Siapa aku disini? Jika aku mau, besok nama kalian akan dicoret dari daftar murid sekolah ini. Jadi selama aku masih baik, jangan membuatku marah atau-"

"Atau apa?" gadis itu masih belum gentar meski terdengar jelas keraguan dari suaranya.

Karin semakin mendekati gadis itu kemudian menepuk-nepuki bahunya layaknya seorang teman akrab dan senyum ramah yang terlihat sekali hanyalah kepura-puraan. "Atau aku bisa menjadikanmu temanku. Kita bisa bermain-main bersama. Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?"

Nyali mereka menciut seketika di bawah tatapan intimidasi Karin. Mengerti akan maksud dari kalimat 'bermain-main' yang sebenarnya, yang berarti mereka akan terus ada dalam pengawasan dan kendali gadis yang dulu dikenal tak berhati itu. Tak ingin mengambil resiko lebih besar, kemudian mereka mulai meninggalkan Karin di sana tanpa perlawanan.

.

.

.

Sakon menutup mata sesaat seraya menarik napas lega. Ditatapnya kembali Uzumaki Karin, gadis yang baru saja mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari orang-orang tak berguna, kini hanya terlihat menghempaskan punggung lelahnya ke dinding dan melepas topeng angkuh dari wajahnya. Sesaat tak terlihat sosok keras yang membuat pemuda itu yakin untuk membiarkan Karin menghadapi gadis-gadis penggosip itu seorang diri.

Uzumaki Karin yang kini ingatannya telah kembali, tak ada yang lebih mengenal ketangguhan sebenarnya dari gadis itu selain Sakon sendiri.

Sakon keluar dari persembunyiannya, dari balik pohon di mana sudah lama ia terus mengawasi.

"Hay," sapa Sakon dan kemudian ia merasa bodoh dengan sapaan yang seolah sedang tak terjadi kerumitan apapun di antara mereka. Di saat seharusnya dia menanyakan keadaannya meski tahu gadis itu tak terlihat baik.

Karin sendiri hanya mengerutkan dahinya sebagai tanda bahwa ia cukup terkejut dengan kemunculan Sakon tiba-tiba.

"Yeah, inilah Karin yang sebenarnya. Aku bahkan tak perlu turun tangan," lanjut Sakon sebelum hening menghinggapi keduanya. Karin masih enggan bereaksi kembali.

Tapi Sakon masih terus menunggu. Dia hanya ingin mendengarkan gadis itu mengatakan setidaknya satu kalimat saja, untuk membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih tenang, karena baginya diamnya Karin adalah salah satu hal yang mengkhawatirkan, di mana sejak dulu gadis itu tak pernah mengatakan sakit meskipun tengah terluka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dan Sakon tak ingin lagi mengulangi kesalahan lamanya, yang walaupun dia tahu bagaimana Karin tapi ia tak pernah sekalipun benar-benar bertanya tentang keadaannya. Terus menutupi perasaan layaknya pengecut.

"Aku ingin sendiri," Karin bergumam dingin, melontarkan penolakan untuk dipedulikan seperti yang Sakon duga.

Namun pemuda itu tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. "Kakakmu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, kau bahkan tidak menerima teleponnya," susul Sakon, ia mengingat bagaimana khawatirnya Tayuya ketika pagi tadi dokter itu menghubunginya, menanyai keberadaan Karin yang tak lagi ada di bangsalnya.

"Sekarang kau menjadi kaki tangannya? Sampaikan saja padanya aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi yang aku lihat sebaliknya," Sakon membantah, kali ini dengan intonasi yang lebih tegas setelah ia merasa cukup muak dengan akting sok tergarnya. Ia juga masih kesal mengingat Karin yang tidak mengizinkan dirinya menjenguk setelah gadis itu siuman. Membuatnya nyaris gila saking khawatir.

Beberapa saat mereka kembali terdiam, Sakon setengah mengalah, sadar jika ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk meminta Karin menjelaskan apa yang membuat ia menghindari dirinya, bahkan Tayuya.

Apa mendapatkan kembali ingatan itu benar-benar berat baginya?

Pemuda itu mulai mendapati gerakan Karin yang hendak pergi sebelum kata-katanya mencegat paksa, "apa kau tak ingin mengatakan tentang kembalinya ingatanmu pada Sasuke? Kenapa kau merahasiakannya?"

Tatapan mereka bertemu, dengan kilatan keseriusan dari mata masing-masing. Tak lagi menutupi kenyataan jika hal itulah yang paling mengusik Sakon setelah sampai detik ini ia mendapati Karin masih berperan sebagai si- _Amnesia_ di hadapan teman-temanya.

"Apa pedulimu? Apa Ini karena kau begitu menyukaiku, Sakon- _san_?" balas Karin sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sengaja memberi kesan meremehkan dengan membumbui _suffix_ - _san_ di belakang nama pemuda itu. Sekaligus sebagai taktik pengalihan topik yang tak ingin Karin bahas lebih lanjut.

Sakon membisu pertanda jika Karin berhasil menggoyahkan ketegasannya untuk mencari tahu.

"Aku membiarkanmu memiliki perasaan apapun padaku tapi bukan berarti itu memberi kebebasan padamu untuk mencampuri urusanku," jawaban Karin lugas memutus paksa perdebatan mereka

Dengan gerakan cepat Karin benar-benar meninggalkannya sebelum Sakon bisa membantah lagi. Sampai Karin tak terlihat pemuda itu terkekeh miris. Benar-benar bukan mimpi bahwa Karin lama yang ia kenal telah kembali, yang itu berarti keadaan juga kembali seperti semula. Tentang Karin yang membatasi diri dari siapapun dan keberadaannya yang tak pernah diakui. Gadis itu, Uzumaki Karin, tak akan pernah bisa dijangkaunya.

Dan tidak bisa ditampik jika kejujuran perasaannya pada gadis itu sekarang memunculkan sisi lemahnya ke permukaan. Seperti yang orang-orang katakan, sekuat apapun dirimu, kau akan tak berdaya jika dihadapkan dengan cinta.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain kini orang-orang yang tertegun mendapati seorang dalam keadaan setengah basah berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Untuk kesekian kalianya Karin lagi-lagi menjadi pusat perhatian, namun tak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya jika ia berada dalam situasi seperti ini maka lari ke tempat yang tak terjangkau pandangan siapapun akan menjadi pilihannya. Kali ini gadis itu membiarkan, sengaja mendengarkan orang-orang membicarakannya langsung di dekatnya.

Gadis itu terus menerobos kerumunan mereka yang tanpa aba-aba membelah memberinya jalan hingga dari kejauhan terlihat Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah panjang-panjang menuju kearahnya. Kedatanganya seketika membuat suasana di sekitar Karin senyap, tentunya setelah mata kelam nan tajam pemuda itu mengintruksi sekelilingnya dengan tatapan 'jangan ganggu gadisku' secara tersirat. Lalu ia menyeret paksa pergelangan Karin yang tiba-tiba tak bergeming di tengah jalan, untuk kemudian mereka berhenti di tempat yang lebih tenang.

Ada kekhawatiran dan kemarahan dari tatapan Sasuke yang kini tertumbuk langsung kearahnya. Disaat itu juga Karin seakan kehilangan oksigen saat ia menyadari betapa dia membenci tatapan itu. Gadis itu bahkan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ketika tangan Sasuke mencoba menyibak juntaian anak rambut basahnya yang menutupi kacamata. Sedikit memberi sengatan pada hati sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" pertanyaan tegas Sasuke terlontar setelah memutuskan mengabaikan sikap dingin Karin.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Karin acuh, membuat Sasuke akhirnya kembali menarik pergelangan Karin setelah dia membuka kenop pintu ruang kesehatan yang berada tepat di belangkang mereka.

Di dalam ruangan itu Karin menurut seperti anak kecil saat Sasuke mendudukannya di sisi salah satu ranjang serba putih yang berjejer. Dan ekor matanya terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini terlihat menuju ke sebuah lemari di pojokan. Mengobrak-abrik isinya lalu kembali dengan handuk kering di tangannya. Dengan cekatan dia mengusapkan handuk itu pada rambut basah Karin setelah sebelumnya gadis itu hanya memberi tatapan datar untuk handuk yang Sasuke sodorkan padanya.

"Jika hal ini terjadi lagi, aku akan mematahkan tangan siapapun yang melakukannya," ucap Sasuke di tengah-tengah kefokusannya pada usapan di rambut Karin.

Kini perhatian Karin tertuju sepenuhnya pada Sasuke, terus mengamati sampai akhirnya Sasuke tersadar akan hal itu dan menghentikan pergerakan tangannya."Mungkin mereka orang-orang yang pernah aku perlakukan dengan buruk," sahut gadis itu.

Butuh kekuatan hati yang besar bagi Karin untuk menekan segala gejolak di dada yang kini semakin menyeruak bebas, hingga sebuah senyuman rapuh akhirnya terukir sempurna di wajahnya. "Terkadang kita memang harus mendapatkan ganjaran dari kesalahan yang pernah kita lakukan, sekalipun kita sudah menyesalinya."

Sasuke mendesah pelan kemudian menarik napas panjang. Meskipun ucapan Karin terdengar sangat bijak dan benar adanya, dia tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan orang terkasihnya diperlakukan semena-mena.

Dan kemudian entah siapa yang memulainya Karin mulai merasa bahwa keduanya kini saling menatap dalam. Lalu reaksi gadis itu masih setenang air ketika Sasuke menurunkan handuk dari kepalanya, menangkup kedua pipinya kemudian membawa bibir keduanya menyatu.

Ciuman itu terasa hangat dan lembut. Namun Karin tak bisa menikmatinya di saat otaknya masih sangat sadar dengan apa yang kini terjadi. Dari mata yang tak sepenuhnya terpejam Karin bisa melihat Sasuke yang tengah mengecupnya lembut. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia rasakan, ia tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya jika ciuman pertamanya akan begini menyakitkan.

Semakin lama Karin seolah nyaris meledak, beruntung di saat itu juga Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan pangutannya. Sorot mata keduanya kembali bertemu membuat wajah Sasuke seketika kaku. Tak memungkiri jika ini juga yang pertama baginya.

"A-aku carikan minuman dulu." Menghindari ketidaknyamanan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti keduanya, Sasuke lah yang pertama memutuskan keluar ruangan itu.

Sesaat setelah pintu tertutup bahu Karin langsung melemas. Ditariknya napas panjang berkali-kali seakan ingin meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Begitupun dengan matanya yang sudah perih, dari sana sebuah linangan air meluncur bebas. Gadis itu terisak keras sekali hingga kemudian hanya menjadi isakan-isakan lirih setelahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah pikirannya tak lagi berkabut, Sasuke segera menarik diri dari ruangan itu. Seiring dengan langkah yang dipercepat, kini terasa seperti ada puluhan pukulan yang menghantam dadanya. Sakit, sesak dan segala rasa yang membuatnya semakin ingin melarikan diri.

Akal sehatnya terus memberontak akan sesuatu yang baru saja ia lakukan. tak seharusnya ciuman itu terjadi sekalipun dengan dalih bahwa ia tidak tahan melihat sorot mata Karin yang terluka, pun dengan semua masa-masa indah yang tercipta antara Karin dan dirinya, karena kini Sasuke sadar betul bahwa kenangan membahagiakan hanya akan menjadi luka di masa depan.

Sasuke berhenti di pertengahan anak tangga yang dia naiki saat dering ponselnya terus saja mengusik. Setengah kalut tangannya merogoh saku celana dan setelah benda persegi panjang itu terjamah ia langsung mengarahkannya ke telinga.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENCOBA MENUNJUKAN WAJAHMU DI HADAPANNYA!"

BRAK!

Teriakan Sasuke menggema sebelum akhirnya dia memilih mengakhiri panggilan itu dengan cara yang tak biasa. Layar ponsel naas itu retak seketika setelah menghantam tembok cukup keras, kemudian mati total, melenyapkan nama ' _otousan_ ' dari penglihatannya.

Sasuke menarik napasnya lagi, ia terduduk di salah satu anak tangga dan meremasi rambutnya frustasi. Sejak dulu Sasuke bukanlah anak yang pembangkang jika sudah berhadapan dengan ayahnya, didikan keras yang menjunjung tinggi kesopan santunan yang ia terima membuatnya tetap menaruh rasa hormat pada pemimpin tertinggi _Uchiha Group_ itu meskipun terkadang ada rasa pahit yang harus ia telan bulat-bulat ketika ayahnya hanya terus membanggakan kakaknya, Itachi. Namun kali ini dia tidak mampu menahan emosinya setelah Sasuke mengetahui sebuah kenyataan mencengangkan dari masa lalu ayahnya, yang mau tak mau harus menyeret ia dan Karin ke dalam pusarannya.

Semuanya berubah sejak semalam, di mansion keluarga Uchiha. Sewaktu Sasuke melewati ruang kerja Uchiha Fugaku dan tanpa sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan ayahnya dengan Shisui, salah satu orang kepercayaan ayahnya. Jika itu masalah bisnis, sudah pasti Sasuke memilih berlalu tanpa peduli sedikitpun. Namun, nama Karin yang disebut dalam topik perbincangan mereka menarik indera pendengaran Sasuke untuk lebih dipertajam.

 **Flashback**

"Apa anda akan menemuinya?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Shisui, Fugaku mengalihkan matanya ke luar jendela. Dalam diam ia juga terus menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sudah siapkah ia?

Seberapa besarkah keberanian yang harus ia kumpulkan untuk mengenalkan diri pada gadis bernama Uzumaki Karin itu?

Sempat terlintas di ingatannya sewaktu pertama kali mereka bertatap muka setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, di malam bersalju saat pesta _Uchiha Group_ satu tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia belum tahu jika gadis itulah yang sudah ia hancurkan hidupnya. Putri dari kawan lama sekaligus rekan bisnisnya.

Fugaku tak pernah melupakan hari itu, hari dimana keangkuhannya telah berperan besar memutuskan takdir seorang pria dengan gadis kecil yang terus meraung pilu memanggil ayahnya. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uciha Fugaku gemetar karna takut.

Sebelumnya ia yakin ayah Karin dan perusahaannya akan bisa bangkit kembali tanpa perlu campur tangannya sehingga ia mengabaikan permohonan untuk membantu, sekaligus hal itu ia rasa setimpal dengan api kecil kecemburuan yang selama ini terus membakarnya akibat pandangan orang-orang yang selalu mengaitkan keberhasilannya membangun Uchiha Group dengan bantuan kelihaian berbisnis kawannya itu.

Sampai akhirnya detik di mana sebuah penyesalan terbesar yang akan membayangi sisa hidupnya dimulai, saat nuraninya dihantam kenyataan tentang jantung kawannya yang ternyata mempunyai riwayat kesehatan yang buruk, dan pada akhirnya menjadikan Uzumaki Karin gadis yatim piatu.

"Gadis itu adalah teman tuan Sasuke," ucapan Shisui membawa Fugaku kembali ke kesadarannya. Namun belum sempat ia mendapatkan penjelasan lebih lanjut tiba-tiba derit pintu mahoni yang terbuka menginterupsi keduanya.

Sasuke muncul dengan kilatan mata tak bersahabat, detik berikutnya ia semakin menuntut penjelasan ketika ekor matanya menemukan belasan foto Karin berhambur di meja kerja ayahnya.

.

.

.

Dalam satu jam yang Fugaku tawarkan untuk berbicara empat mata, Sasuke tak sekalipun menyela. Ia benar-benar menempatkan diri sebagai pendengar ayahnya yang tengah mengurai benang merah antara Fugaku dengan Karin dan ayahnya. Ia terus mendengarkan dengan seksama, mencoba mencari celah yang mungkin bisa ia pahami alasannya. Tapi nihil. Sampai penjelasan itu berakhir Sasuke hanya mendapati kenyataan bahwa ayah yang selalu ia hormati tak lebih dari seorang angkuh yang pengecut.

"Jadi ini alasan di balik kepergianmu selama ini? _Otousan_ melarikan diri?" akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara, tak sedikitpun mencoba menutupi rasa kecewanya.

Sesaat Fugaku memejamkan matanya, tak mampu berkelit, "untuk itulah aku ingin mengakhiri pelarian diri ini."

"Dengan mencarinya setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu? Lalu membuat pengakuan dosa di hadapannya?" kejar Sasuke, kepalan tangannya mengeras. "Apa kau pikir dia akan semudah itu memaafkanmu, _Otousan_?"

"Aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Setidaknya, agar nantinya aku bisa mati dengan tenang."

"Menjijikan," desis Sasuke. Fugaku menautkan kedua alisnya, terkejut. Tak menampik jika emosinya mulai terpancing setelah merasa ucapan Sasuke melampaui batas. Namun hal itu tak membuat Sasuke mundur, Fugaku semakin terhenyak ketika Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu membalasnya dengan sebuah gebrakan meja.

"SASUKE!"

"jadi ini untuk _Otousan_ sendiri? Agar _Otousan_ bisa mati dengan tenang?" ujar Sasuke. Suaranya bergetar, napasnya mulai tersengal. Fugaku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa respon Sasuke harus sejauh ini. "Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Apa _Otousan_ tidak berpikir jika hidupnya sekarang baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika Otousan datang padanya kemudian mengacaukan kebahagiaannya? Bagaima-"

"Sasuke, keluar!"

"Dia temanku!"

"Uchiha Sasuke, keluar! Kau tidak sedang dalam keadaan 'bisa diajak bicara' sekarang."

"Otou-"

"KELUAR!"

"Aku menyukainya!"

Perdebatan mereka terhenti saat akhirnya Fugaku menemukan inti dari masalah sebenaranya.

"Aku menyukainya, _Otousan_. Sangat. Begitupun sebaliknya," lirih Sasuke, sekali lagi dalam keputusasaannya.

Fugaku kembali menutup mata sembari bernapas panjang. Gadis itu dan Sasuke ternyata memiliki hubungan. Tentu saja fakta ini akan melibatkan Sasuke ke dalam masalahnya. Jika ia dulu yang menanam dosa, Sasuke mau tak mau harus ikut menanggung lukannya. Sepertinya Kami-sama mulai menunjukakaan hukuman dari kesalahan masa lalunya.

.

.

.

Dan keesokan paginya Sasuke menghadapi hari tanpa mampu bertatap mata dengan Karin. Berusaha bersikap biasa walau hatinya berteriak ribuan kali bahwa ia tak lagi berhak di sisinya. Juga saat ia harus bersusah payah menahan diri agar tak ikut campur pada masalah Karin dengan sekumpulan gadis yang mengganggunya di belakang sekolah, meninggalkannya begitu saja, dan dengan berat hati merelakan Sakon -yang ia tahu terus mengawasi Karin- mengambil alih tugasnya. Untuk satu alasan ini Sasuke bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena Karin memiliki pemuda itu di sisinya.

Sampai pada akhirnya ia muncul di koridor sebagai si Pecundang yang berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa.

 **Flashback end.**

.

.

.

0000

.

.

.

Matahari kian naik, Sasuke masih mendengar keributan dua orang yang bersitegang di ujung sana. Sejak satu jam lalu iris kelamnya tak terbagi kemanapun kecuali pada gadis berkacamata yang Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa ia masih saja berminat menikmati pertengkaran sepasang kekasih di hadapannya.

Perlahan langkahnya terseret mendekat, tepat saat sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar itu kini saling mengejar dari arah sebaliknya. Ia terhenti sejenak, menahan langkah sang pria yang bertubuh basah dengan rangkaian mawar merah yang ia berikan untuknya.

"Kau lebih membutuhkan bunga ini," ujarnya, "berikan pada kekasihmu." Sesaat pria itu menatap ragu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengerti dan menerima bunga yang sebelumnya Sasuke tujukan untuk Karin tapi niat itu ia urungkan kembali.

Karin yang baru sadar atas kedatangannya menyambut dengan senyum hangat seperti biasa.

"Maaf, aku terlambat ... Satu jam, pasti tidak akan termafkan."

"Aku hanya yakin kau pasti datang."

Percakapan singkat itu mengalir begitu saja, mengawali pertemuan mereka yang untuk pertama kalinya Karin lah yang lebih dulu memintanya, sempat membuat Sasuke menimbang ribuan kali di sudut taman untuk menyanggupinya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Suaranya nyaris membuat pertahanan Sasuke runtuh. Ia langsung mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Membenamkan wajah sendunya pada bahu gadis itu. Genangan di sudut matanya hampir terjatuh sebelum langsung ia seka dengan cepat.

"Aku juga."

.

.

.

Di langit pinggiran kota Tokyo, cakrawala telah memerah. Suara hembusan angin senja yang menggerakan sekumpulan ilalang dan bunga-bunga liar membuat Sasuke betah berdiam diri di sana, namun nyatannya hal itu tak cukup mampu menenangkan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

"Karin."

Sasuke kembali memanggil namanya, tapi gadis itu hanya bereaksi dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukan di perutnya, seperti masih enggan turun dari motor yang sudah berhenti setengah jam lalu.

"Turunlah, kita sudah sampai," ujar Sasuke lagi. "Bukankah kau bilang ... ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Ada perasaan kurang nyaman yang tiba-tiba menyergap Sasuke. Kegajilan demi keganjilan yang terus menggagunya, dimulai dari Karin yang bahkan masih belum menanyakan penyebab ia tak muncul kembali setelah meninggalkannya di ruang kesehatan kemarin.

Kepala Karin menggeliat kecil di punggungnya, ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas gadis itu memberat. Perlahan Karin turun dari motor, Sasuke sedikit membantu dengan memegangi tangannya. Dia juga baru ingat jika ini pertama kalinya Karin bersedia menaiki motornya.

Mereka menyusuri jalan setapak, tanpa ada genggaman tangan hangat Karin seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Melewati ilalang setinggi dada orang dewasa hingga sebuah padang rumput luas menyambut pandangan mata.

Jika harusnya pemandangan indah senja itu memanjakan mata, tapi yang bisa Sasuke rasakan hanya hampa yang menaungi keduanya. Sasuke penasaran, ia ingin bertanya 'ada apa' namun juga belum siap jika hal buruk yang entah apa itu akan menjadi nyata.

"Mari kita berpisah."

Kata-kata Karin yang tiba-tiba, menusuk pendengaran Sasuke. Pemuda itu menghela napas kecil, memejamkan mata sejenak, mengatur sesuatu yang mulai bergejolak liar dalam dadanya. Ya, inilah firasat buruk itu.

"Kenapa? Tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanyanya kemudian, masih berusaha membuat suara terdengar biasa. Mata keduanya bahkan masih enggan untuk saling bertatap.

"Karena aku menginginkannya, Sasuke."

Manik Sauke membulat, ia menyadari panggilan itu, bukan lagi Uchiha- _san_ seperti sebelumnya. "Ingatanmu, sudah kembali?"

"Iya," Karin menjawab lugas.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Sekarang aku sedang memberitahumu."

"Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang?" kejar Sasuke. "Dan kenapa kita harus berpisah?" dengan intonasi yang lebih menggebu.

Karin menatap Sasuke sinis, kilatan mata tajamnya memuarkan kesan asing yang seketika membuat Sasuke gemetar. Ia seperti tak lagi mengenal Karin-nya.

"Karna kau adalah Uchiha Sasuke, putera dari Uchiha Fugaku."

Napas Sasuke seakan terputus di detik itu juga, tanpa ragu ia mencengkeram kedua lengan Karin kuat-kuat. "Apa hubungannya dengan itu?" Sasuke kian menuntut, namun matanya berkata lain. Memohon dalam hati agar Karin tak mengatakan apapun, tak mengetahui apapun.

"Apa aku perlu menceritakan padamu apa yang terjadi dengan ayahku dan ayahmu di masa lalu?"

Terlambat, rupanya Karin telah mengetahui kenyataan itu.

Dan Sasuke tahu Karin tak sebodoh itu untuk tak memahami gelagatnya.

"Sepertinya kau juga sudah tahu," desis gadis itu sembari melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Kita masih bisa memperbaikinya," setengah kalut Sasuke mencoba menawarkan solusi selain perpisahan. "Aku bersedia meminta ribuan pengampunan untuk ayahku setiap harinya."

Karin menghembuskan napasnya kasar, "Terlambat, aku sudah terlanjur membencimu, juga ayahmu." Karin meliriknya, terkekeh saat menyadari pemuda itu mulai gentar. "Dan apa kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat malam kecelakaanku?"

Karin memulai konfrontasinya, gadis itu melanjutkan, "malam itu setelah aku tahu jika Uchiha Fugaku adalah ayahmu, aku mengejarmu. Aku berniat menabrakkan mobilku pada motormu, mencelakaimu." Raut Karin mengeras. "Jadi, apa kau masih ingin bersama seseorang yang pernah menginginkan kematianmu?"

.

.

.

0000

.

.

.

Naruto memngecek kembali ponselnya setelah turun dari _taxi_ , mengibas-ngibaskan kaosnya yang penuh peluh. Ia menyusuri jalanan kecil sambil terus menggerutu, kenapa Karin harus memintanya menjemput di tempat terpencil seperti ini. Hanya ada ilalang dan rerumputan nyaris gersang.

Kening Naruto mengkerut, mendapati dua insan yang ia tahu adalah Karin dan Sasuke di kejauhan. Ia nyaris menyapa keduanya sebelum matanya membulat saat melihat Sasuke terduduk menunduk di atas rerumputan. Dan Karin berdiri di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Engg, ada apa?" tanyanya setelah jaraknya mendekat, ia sadar ada sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka. "Kalian bertengkar?"

Beberapa saat tak ada jawaban sampai akhirnya terdengar isakan yang mulai keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Naruto mendekatinya. "Sa-Sasuke! Kau kenapa?"

Dan ia semakin panik melihat Sasuke memukul-mukuli sendiri dadanya. Naruto berani bersumpah jika ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke seperti itu.

Tatapan Naruto beralih pada Karin, mencoba meminta penjelasan darinya. Tapi hanya terlihat sebuah seringai dari wajah sepupunya itu, yang sempat membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Namun tanpa ia tahu saat Karin berbalik menjauhi mereka, gadis itu mulai menangis, tak kalah memilukan dengan raungan Sasuke sekarang.

To be continued.

* * *

AN:

Maaf untuk (sangat) keterlambatan updatenya, entah masih ada yang berkenan sama ff ini atau gak haha.

Terima kasih untuk review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya yang kali ini gak sempat disebut satu-satu.

Ditunggu review selanjutnya ^^

Insya Alloh ff ini menyisakan satu chapter lagi.

*bow*


	8. Chapter 8

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena membatalkan chapter 8 ini sebagai chapter yang terakhir. Ehee.

* * *

 **Disclamer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

 **SASUKARIN**

 **SAKON**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PUTIH**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Senyum itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino berdecak kesal pada seorang pria ber-jas putih yang dia pergoki dari pantulan cermin diam-diam tengah mengamati dirinya. Gadis itu melirik ke belakang di mana pria itu kini nampak gusar di sudut lift. Ino menyukai reaksi pria itu yang terlihat tak berkutik setelah ia berikan tatapan tajam. Ino tersenyum dalam hati, sebuah seringai licik diam-diam terpasang di wajahnya saat sebuah ide jahil tiba-tiba muncul di kepala.

Ino menyibak kunciran rambut pirangnya ke belakang membuat beberapa ujungnya menyentuh wajah pria itu, mau tak mau wangi lily dari parfumnya menyebar dan menggoda. Dia kembali mengamati reaksi pria itu dari pantulan cermin sembari mengoleskan lipstik merah berkali-kali seolah tak pernah cukup dengan ketebalan warnanya, ia mempoutkan bibir seksinya. Tangan pria itu nampak berpura-pura mencatat sesuatu meski Ino tahu ujung matanya tetap saja mencuri pandang padanya.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai enam.

Ino kembali mengenakan kacamata hitamnya, berjalan keluar dengan langkah tegak dan hentakan sepatu yang menggema, disusul Teten yang sejak tadi sudah mengamati kelakuan absurd sahabatnya itu. Setelah lift kembali tertutup Ino langsung terbahak sampai memegangi perutnya.

"Kau lihat tadi, Tenten?" Ino berkata di tengah derai tawanya saraya menghapus air di sudut mata. "Dokter muda berpenampilan cupu itu sampai tak berkedip melihatku! Hahahahaha."

Tenten mendesah, kembali ia mengamati penampilan Ino. Sebuah blus ungu tanpa lengan dan rok pencil warna senada melekat sempurna memperlihatkan lekukan seksi tubuhnya, ditambah dengan _wedges_ sepuluh senti yang menyempurnakan keindahan kaki jenjangnya.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih mengamati penampilannya sendiri, tak kalah memprihatinkan dengan rok super mini dipadukan kemeja putih ketat. Tenten kembali mendesah, merasa menyesal telah menuruti ide gila Ino semalam agar mereka berpenampilan semenarik mungkin-yang bagi Ino itu berarti se-seksi mungkin-, membuat perjalanan mereka menuju lantai enam rumah sakit ini tak bisa lepas dari jeratan mata kaum adam. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan tak suka dari para perawat wanita yang mondar-mandir di sekitar mereka.

Ini semua gara-gara 'gadis itu'!

Gadis itu, dulu, setiap jam istirahat duduk di ujung kantin sendirian, sambil membuka halaman demi halaman majalah _fashion dan kecantikan._

Gadis itu, yang meskipun masih remaja, tapi pengetahuannya pada tas branded sungguh mengagumkan.

Gadis itu, yang setiap bulan berganti aroma parfum mahal.

Membuat gadis itu menyesal telah menyia-menyiakan waktu tanpa bisa menikmati hal-hal yang dia sukai jika terlalu lama berada di tempat ini, adalah alasan paling masuk akal yang sempat Ino utarakan padanya.

"Kau yang menggodanya, Ino," Tenten mencibir saat mereka berbelok ke sebuah lorong yang lain.

"Dia sudah tergoda sebelum aku menggodanya," tampik Ino.

Tenten mendengus.

"inilah resikonya karena aku terlalu memesona," ujar Ino lagi sembari menyibak juntaian poninya.

Tenten kembali mendengus. Kali ini sampai membuang muka. "Seharusnya tadi aku rekam lalu mengirimnya pada Sai."

Ino lagsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tenten dengan wajah memucat. "Aku akan menghabisimu jika kau mengatakan padanya!"

Tenten menjentikan jarinya. "Aa, jika aku mengatakan pada Sai dia tidak akan mau lagi bicara denganmu. Ide yang bagus."

"Sial! Apa hari ini aku harus mentraktirmu makanan penutup mulut?"

Tenten tertawa renyah. "Masalah itu nanti saja."

Tawa Tenten berangsur lenyap. Ia pandangi lorong buntu di depannya.

Di sana ada sebuah pintu menuju tempat gadis itu.

Ino mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Kau benar, ayo selesaikan dulu urusan kita dengannya," timpal Ino sambil meremasi roknya.

.

.

.

.

"Pebisnis berjiwa sosial?"

Sasuke mencibir sebuah judul artikel di koran, ujung bibirnya berkedut tak beminat untuk mengetahui isinya lebih lanjut, serta merta Sasuke melemparnya ke atas meja.

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya, ia pandangi koran itu, terpampang foto ayah mereka di halaman utama.

"Itu berlebihan, kan?" tambah Sasuke. "Ayah kita jelas tidak sehebat itu."

Itachi semakin tidak paham, dia hampir menanyakan apa maksudnya namun lebih dulu menegur perilaku Sasuke yang malah mulai memakan supnya.

"Sasuke, jangan makan dulu sebelum _Otousan_ datang."

Sasuke tak menggubris, seolah dia lupa jika selama ini mereka tidak akan menyentuh makanan sebelum ayah mereka memulainya. Adiknya itu terus saja menikmati supnya dengan lahap, bahkan tidak peduli dengan kedatangan ayahnya yang kemudian duduk penuh wibawa di kursi paling ujung.

"Aku selesai, terima kasih untuk sarapannya." Sasuke berdiri setelah meneguk segelas air dengan tergesa. Dia pergi begitu saja.

"Sasuke! Ada apa denganmu?" Itachi nyaris membentaknya.

Langkah Sasuke sempat terhenti. Dia menyeringai sambil beringsut. "Kau tanyakan saja pada Otousan kita yang 'berjiwa sosial' itu." Dan menghilang di ujung pintu.

Itachi sampai lupa mengatupkan kembali mulutnya, saking terkejutnya. Dia lihat ayahnya yang sejak tadi masih tak mengatakan apapun. Matanya menatap tajam sisa makanan Sasuke, rahangnya sudah mengeras. Ayahnya sangat marah, Itachi tahu itu. Namun kemarahan itu seprti tak mampu dia loloskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenten tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis berambut merah itu di kepalanya. Jelas sekali dari sebelas alisnya yang terangkat, Karin pasti sedang berpikir jika mereka tidak waras; menjenguk orang sakit di rumah sakit dengan pakaian dan dandanan layaknya datang ke pesta.

"Apa-apaan kalian?"

Sudut bibir Karin terangkat seolah tengah mengejek dua gadis yang terlampau percaya diri untuk mengenakan dandanan seperti itu.

Tak ingin terlalu ambil pusing, Karin kembali membuka lembar berikutnya dari halaman novel yang kebetulan sedang dalam klimaksnya.

Tenten sempat melirik Ino dengan kikuk, teman pirangnya itu terlihat mendengus kesal, merasa teracuhkan.

Dalam bayangan Tenten sebelumnya, dia mengira akan melihat Karin tergeletak lemah di ranjang dengan segala alat medis di tubuhnya, namun nyatanya gadis itu hanya duduk santai di atas ranjang putih dengan sebuah buku.

Masih sama seperti Karin yang dulu.

Masih saja terlihat angkuh, walaupun wajahnya sudah sepucat mayat. Gadis itu memang tak pernah mau terlihat lemah.

Ino yang lebih dulu menghampirinya, dia menarik sebuah kursi di samping ranjang Karin kemudian duduk di sana. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Tak kalah angkuhnya.

"Karena ingatanmu sudah pulih, kita tidak perlu saling bersikap manis, kan?" ujar Ino.

Karin masih asyik dengan bukunya hingga hanya terdengar kata, "hm," dari bibirnya.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya untuk apa kami datang kemari, kan?"

"Aku lebih penasaran dari mana kalian tahu aku di disini, dan bagaimana kalian bisa tahu ingatanku sudah kembali? Naruto?" tanya Karin tenang.

Sakon.

Tenten ingin mengatakan jika mereka tahu dari Sakon, tapi entah kenapa nama itu hanya sampai di ujung bibirnya. Kemudian tertelan lagi.

Dia teringat saat pemuda itu meminta untuk bertemu dengannya dan Ino, lalu mengatakan tentang kondisi Karin yang sukses membuat Ino menangis sepanjang malam.

Ya, meskipun Ino sekarang terlihat menghadapi Karin dengan dingin, namun sebenarnya dia gadis sensitif, mudah terbawa perasaan, tidak tegaan. Apalagi jika mengingat dulu mereka bertiga banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, walaupun atas dasar keterpaksaan.

"Itu tidak penting," ucap Ino. Dia mengamati wajah Karin lekat-lekat. "Kau sok kuat, ya?"

Karin sempat kehilangan fokus pada bukunya.

"Sudah sampai di tempat seperti ini masih saja angkuh," lanjut Ino.

Kali ini Karin terkonfrontasi. Dia alihkan tatapannya pada mata Ino. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ino tersenyum puas berhasil mendapatkan respon gadis itu. Namun senyum itu hanya sesaat, digantikan dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Tenten baca.

"Jangan mati," suara Ino bergetar.

Keheningan sejenak tanpa percakapan membuat Tenten ingin mengambil alih perbincangan. Dia mendekat lalu merebut paksa buku Karin sekaligus memberi isyarat mata pada Ino jika kali ini gilirannya berbicara.

"Kembalikan!" Karin geram. Tangannya mencoba meraih buku itu kembali namun Tenten lebih dulu memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Kukembalikan setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit," Katanya lugas.

Kembali hening.

Sadar bahwa mereka sama-sama tidak tahu saat Karin keluar dari rumah sakit nanti, entah ia masih hidup atau mati.

Karin mendesis kesal, tatapan tajamnya terarah bergantian pada dua gadis di hadapannya. "Apa mau kalian?"

Tenten diam-diam menelan ludahnya, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sebelum berbicara, "kita tidak mempunyai hubungan baik untuk memberikanmu harapan hidup, tapi kami bisa memberimu alasan yang mengharuskanmu bertahan hidup."

"Apa?" tanya Karin, masih terdengar tenang.

"Kau punya hutang maaf pada kami," ucap Tenten. Ia sempat menatap Ino yang sudah menitikan air mata. Gadis itu melanggar janjinya sendiri untuk tidak ada tangisan hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah Karin melembut. Ia mengambil ponsel di laci nakas lalu meletakannya di atas selimut.

"Foto kalian sudah aku hapus, satu menit setelah aku menggunakannya untuk mengancam kalian."

Tenten dan Ino tercengang.

Foto Tenten dan Ino saat mereka di ruang ganti memang yang selama ini menjadi senjata rahasia Karin supaya dua gadis itu selalu berada di belakangnya. Ino yang saat itu baru memulai karir menjadi model remaja dan Tenten yang selama dua tahun berturut-turut mendapat beasiswa berkat prestasi karate tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti apapun yang Karin inginkan, dari pada harus mengambil resiko yang bisa merusak nama baik mereka jika foto itu tersebar.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang memotret kalian," Karin melanjutkan penjelasannya. Kejutan kedua bagi Tenten dan Ino.

Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu saat dia memergoki sekumpulan gadis di atap sekolah yang tengah mengerumuni foto itu. Karin mendengar jika salah satu dari mereka diam-diam memotretnya saat di ruang ganti.

"Serahkan foto itu padaku," perintah Karin, meskipun di antara mereka ada beberapa seniornya, namun Karin bukan tipe orang yang mudah tunduk pada senioritas.

"Jika di antara kalian ada yang berani menyebarkannya atau bahkan masih menyimpannya, aku akan langsung membuat perhitungan dengan kalian!"

Seperti itulah, dengan sedikit mengandalkan hubungan keluarga dengan pemimpin sekolah, foto itu berpindah ke ponsel Karin dengan mudah.

Isakan Ino kembali menyadarkan Karin dari lamunan, air mata gadis itu makin berderai.

"Si-siapa yang melakukannya?" Tenten bertanya dengan terbata. Tak menyangka seseorang yang ia pikir manusia paling sadis ternyata adalah penyelamatnya.

Karin menjatuhkan punggungnya pada bantal yang ditata sebagai sandaran. Ia mengambil napas panjang. "Mempunyai prestasi dan sedikit ketenaran tidak hanya akan membuat orang lain kagum pada kalian, tapi di belakangnya juga akan ada sekumpulan orang yang iri dan semakin tidak menyukai kalian," ujarnya.

"Jadi kau menyelamatkan kami?" Ino menambahi. Ia mengusap tetes-tetes air matanya yang mengalir, meski gagal karena air mata itu seolah tak mau surut. "Tapi kenapa kau harus menyembunyikannya? Dan malah jadi manusia paling menyebalkan di dunia!"

Karin membuang pandanggannya ke luar jendela. Langit pagi berwarna biru pucat, terlihat tenang disana. "Sejak kerasnya kehidupan mengambil ayahku, kepercayaanku pada orang lain juga telah dirampas."

Lalu Karin kembali menatap mereka, punggung tangan Ino ia sentuh pelan.

"Tapi sebenarnya aku kesepian dan ingin memiliki teman."

"Dengan menggunakan cara kekanak-kanakan seperti itu?" Tenten menyahut. Wajahnya menunjukan kekesalan meski matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Bagiku, berkata 'bertemanlah denganku' itu sangat sulit," jawab Karin. Persis seperti yang dulu pernah menjadi dugaan Sakon.

Ino mendekat dan menghambur memeluknya. "Bodoh! Kalau mau berteman bilang saja... hiks."

Tangis Ino makin pecah, Tangan kiri Karin menggapai punggungnya, menepuki perlahan, sedang tangan kanannya ia rentangkan, Tenten yang mengerti isyarat itu segera bergabung ke pelukannya.

"Maaf ... dan terimakasih." ucap Karin pelan, pertama kalinya ia merasa nyaman dalam pelukan teman-temannya, teman yang sebenarnya.

"Katakan itu setelah kau sembuh," isakan Tenten mulai mengimbangi tangisan Ino.

Karin tak menjawab.

Dia tersenyum hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Itachi berhenti mendadak mengikuti beberapa mobil di depannya. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk setir dengan cemas, dari kaca mobil yang dibuka, ia mendengar orang-orang disamping kanan kirinya berhambur keluar meributkan suara benturan aspal yang diduga sebagai kecelakaan tunggal yang baru terjadi tak jauh di depan lokasi mereka.

Itachi menggerutu, kenapa di saat seperti ini dia harus terjebak macet.

Saat Sasuke kabur dari ruang makan beberapa menit yang lalu, dia memang memilih untuk langsung menyusulnya tak lama setelah suara motor adiknya itu terdengar menjauhi pekarangan mansion Uchiha. Entah kenapa kekhawatirannya akan sikap Sasuke lebih besar ketimbang meminta penjelasan ayahnya.

"Sasuke, kau dimana?" bisiknya cemas, tepat disaat matanya menemukan Sasuke sedang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dengan kesakitan di antara kerumunan, di sampingnya beberapa bagian motornya pecah berserakan.

Tak ayal hal itu membuat Itachi bergegas keluar mobil kemudian berlari sambil berteriak panik, "Sasuke!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hospital._

Itachi membuka Sebuah tirai memperlihatkan Sasuke yang tengah terbaring dengan jemari hingga pergelangannya kirinya terbalut perban, beberapa luka lecet juga terlihat di kaki dan tangannya. Itachi bernapas lega, beruntung dokter hanya mengatakan tangan yang kemungkinan dia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh saat motornya terguling hanya terkilir.

Itachi mengusap kepala Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih terpejam, terasa suhu tinggi dari tubuh adiknya. Napasnya naik turun, dia tahu Sasuke tidak tidur.

Perlahan mata Sasuke terbuka. "Tolong antar aku pulang, ke apartemenmu," bisiknya serak.

Itachi mengangguk, satu hal yang ia tangkap adalah Sasuke sedang tidak ingin seatap dengan ayah mereka. Banyak pertanyaan yang belum mampu dia sampaikan padanya. Tapi jika mengingat tatapan merendahkan Sasuke yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ayahnya tidak pantas lagi dihormati, Itachi mendapatkan kesimpulan yang lain; perseteruan ini bukan disebabkan atas perkara yang sederhana.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ada dua dokter pria dan satu orang perawat berada di ruangan Karin siang ini. Setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan mereka kemudian menarik diri dan meninggalkan Tayuya bersamanya.

"Apa Naruto tidak menanyakanku, _Neechan_?" tanya Karin saat Tayuya membantunya menaikan selimut.

Tayuya berhenti sebentar, ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali. "Apa kau belum menghubunginya?"

Karin mengedikan bahunya. "Tidak diangkat."

"Anak itu! Aku sudah menyuruhnya mengunjungimu setiap hari. Rupaya dia tidak mau mendengarkanku!"

Karin bernapas panjang. "Dia masih marah."

Tentu saja Naruto masih marah, Karin bergumam dalam hati. Setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka berjanji untuk menjadi keluarga yang sebenarnya, tapi kenyataanya dia masih merahasiakan banyak hal dari sepupunya itu. Tentang sakitnya, kebalinya ingatannya dan tentu saja tentang rahasia di balik kecelakaannya.

"Apa mereka sudah menentukan jadwal operasinya?" Karin kembali bertanya dengan nada yang diusahakan terdengar tidak antusias.

"Sudah, lusa," Jawab Tayuya pendek, Karin memperhatikan Tayuya yang kali ini menghindari tatapannya.

Karin mengerti dilema dari wanita itu, kini dia terjebak di antara dua peran yang berbeda. Hubungan kuat yang menjadikan mereka keluarga meskipun tanpa ikatan darah membuat Tayuya tak ingin kehilangan adik kesayangannya. Di sisi lain sebagai seorang dokter, Karin tahu Tayuya pasti paham bahwa kemungkinan buruk seperti kegagalan operasi itu sangat besar terjadi. Untuk itulah sampai detik ini Tayuya tak pernah menjanjikan kesembuhan, melainkan hanya mengatakan bahwa dia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.

"Aku juga sudah mengabari Minato- _sama_ ," kata Tayuya dengan senyuman yang bermaksud untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Bagi Karin kata-kata itu malah mengingatkannya pada raut cemas dari paman Minato dan bibi Kushina yang selama seminggu ini menjaganya siang dan malam. Mereka baru bersedia pulang setelah Tayuya memaksa mereka agar beristirahat sebentar di rumah.

"Tolong kabari Naruto juga, suruh segera menemuiku, aku harus memukulnya untuk yang terakhir kali," canda Karin, candaan yang sama sekali tidak lucu buat Tayuya.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" Matanya memperingatkan. Karin malah tersenyum jahil. Sampai akhirnya mereka menyadari seseorang diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke ruangan. Dia adalah Sakon.

Pemuda itu tak mengatakan apapun selain hanya menjatuhkan diri di kursi dengan aura kemalasan yang kentara. Karin dan Tayuya memandangnya heran.

"Ini bukan jam besuk, tuan!" sindir Tayuya.

"Kau lupa? rumah sakit ini milik kakekku?" balas Sakon sambil melepas topinya.

Tayuya mendesis, terserah pemuda itu sedang pamer atau apa, tapi dalam hati dia banyak-banyak berterima kasih untuk kekayaan keluarga Sakon sehingga Karin bisa mendapatkan kamar rawat dan pelayanan VVIP secara cuma-cuma dari rumah sakit yang beberapa waktu lalu baru Tayuya ketahui sebagai milik keluarga Sakon. Tayuya masih merinding membayangkan banyaknya harta benda manusia tengil itu.

"Baiklah, kali ini lakukan sesukamu," ujar Tayuya, hitung-hitung memberi waktu Sakon bersama Karin karena dia yakin pasti Sakon sudah mendengar perihal jadwal operasi Karin yang tinggal menghitung hari.

"Tapi jangan mengajaknya bicara, ini jam Karin istiahat," Tayuya memperingatkan, ia berlalu meninggalkan ruangan seraya menepuk bahu Sakon pelan.

Keadaan berubah sepi, Sakon benar-benar hanya diam saja. Karin melirik sudut bibir Sakon yang terluka. Ada bekas darah mengering di sana, juga luka lebam yang mulai samar di pelipisnya.

Karin memejamkan matanya, dia bernapas pelan dan teratur.

Pemuda itu pasti berkelahi lagi, seperti yang disampaikan Suigetsu, kelakuan Sakon kembali memburuk setelah mendengar Karin masuk rumah sakit lagi, seperti dulu, saat Karin menghilang tanpa kabar.

"Jika kau tak ingin aku disini, aku keluar," kata Sakon memecah keheningan.

Dia hampir beranjak, tapi tangan Karin menahannya.

"Temani aku, sampai aku tertidur." pinta Karin.

Ia tetap menggenggam tangan Sakon. Makin erat. Genggaman itu menyampaikan jutaan kata 'terima kasih' yang tak bisa Karin ungkapkan. Terima kasih untuk selalu berada di sisinya, terima kasih untuk selalu membantunya ... terima kasih telah menyukainya.

Meskipun selama ini Karin terlihat tidak peduli, tapi mengenal Sakon sejak kecil membuat Karin sedikit demi sedikit memahami sifatnya. Sakon sengaja membuat masalah dengan musuh-musuhnya, menghajar lalu dikeroyok, membolos setiap hari. Hukuman dari sensei seakan tak mampu mengatasinya. Begitulah cara pelampiasan perasaannya. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang hanya berkelahi jika lawannya mengusik lebih dulu.

Tidak seperti, Sasuke ...

Karin membuka matanya perlahan, menatap ke langit-langit dengan wajah sangat sedih ketika bayangan Sasuke terlintas di benaknya. Kemudian terpejam kembali. Sampai ia merasakan tangannya basah. Terasa air mata Sakon yang berjatuhan di punggung tangannya. Karin menggenggam tangan Sakon lebih erat.

Dalam suasana sensitif ini ia sadar, jika hari ini banyak yang menangis untuknya, banyak yang bersedih untuknya dan itu semakin meyakinkannya bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di _basement_ apartemen mobil Itachi berhenti, dia baru mau membantu Sasuke melepas sabuk pengaman ketika ponsel Sasuke berdering. Ada panggilan masuk dari nomor tak di kenal. Sasuke mengangkatnya setengah enggan.

" _Hallo_."

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya bunyi napas pelan yang dia pastikan milik seorang pria.

"Ini aku," tak beberapa lama suara di seberang menyahut. Sasuke mengenalinya sebagai suara Sakon.

"Ada apa?"

"Karin ... " Sakon terdengar mengambil jeda. Sasuke bersiap. Ini tentang Karin dan Sakon sendiri dengan suka rela menyampaikannya. Sasuke menyimpulkan jika apa yang akan didengarnya adalah sesuatu yang penting, atau mungkin sesuatu yang buruk.

"Dia sakit," suara Sakon berlanjut. Sasuke membeku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi memperhatikan adiknya yang mulai tampak tak tenang. "Terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya. Sasuke tak menjawab, dia masih mendengarkan seseorang yang entah siapa di seberang teleponnya, cukup lama hingga Itachi bisa merasakan perubahan raut muka Sasuke semakin tidak baik.

Sasuke terlihat mengakhiri panggilan setelah mengatakan, "aku mengerti." Kemudian menoleh padanya dengan suara terburu-buru, "Niisan, antar aku kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Apa? Apa masih ada yang sa-? "

"Cepat!" Sasuke memotong.

Entah apa lagi sekarang, tapi Itachi tak punya pilhan selain menurutinya.

Sampai di parkiran rumah sakit Sasuke tak menjelaskan apapun, Itachi hanya mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang makin tergesa-gesa menyusuri lorong demi lorong gedung utama, dia bahkan tak bisa bersabar menunggu lift yang tak kunjung terbuka, lalu memilih menaiki tangga darurat.

Dengan napas terengah-engah Itachi berusaha mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang berlarian menaiki tangga hingga sampai di lantai entah ke berapa-Itachi tak sempat menghitungnya selain hanya bisa merasakan kakinya seakan nyaris patah. Mereka kembali berjalan di sebuah lorong, Sasuke terlihat menghentikan langkahnya, mengambil napas, sepertinya juga kelelahan apalagi dengan keadaan yang tidak begitu sehat. Dia merogoh ponselnya di saku jaket, kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau! Brengsek! Apa kau ini temanku? hah!" Makian Sasuke langsung terlontar ketika Naruto baru saja menerima panggilannya.

'Kenapa?' Naruto menjawab tak bergairah.

"Karin Sakit, sakit parah, karena kecelakaan itu ... dia akan di operasi, jika operasinya gagal maka dia bisa ... " Sasuke meremasi rambutnya, lidahnya tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya. "Kau pasti sudah tahu, kan?" bentaknya.

'Iya.'

"Dan kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku!"

'Iya.'

"Brengsek kau! Naruto! Sialan!" Sasuke terus mengumpat, semakin terdengar frutasi.

'Sasuke,' suara lembut Naruto membuatnya lebih tenang. 'Setelah mengetahui apa yang ayahmu lakukan pada Karin, aku jadi sedikit … membencimu.'

Sasuke terpaku di tempat.

'Jadi, saat itu aku pikir lebih baik kau jangan menemuinya lagi.'

Sasuke termenung, bunyi langkah orang-orang di lorong menggema jelas di telinganya, juga sentuhan tangan Itachi di pundaknya. Terbaca jelas gurat-gurat kecemasan dari wajah kakak yang sejak tadi dia abaikan.

"Kau benar," kata Sasuke lirih, kemudian menutup sambungannya. Kepalanya tertunduk seraya mengusap sebulir air mata yang seenaknya menetes.

Di ujung lorong dia melihat Sakon duduk lesu di kursi tunggu. Sasuke menghampirinya.

Sakon menengadah, kemudian berkata dengan pelan, "dia belum bangun, tunggulah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oo00oo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hal yang aku pikirkan sejak seminggu terakhir, setiap kali aku baru membuka mata._

 _Adalah dalam tubuhku masih ada napas dan jantung yang berdetak._

 _Aku masih bernyawa._

 _Tapi hari ini, di detik pertama kelopak mataku terbuka._

 _Aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga;_

 _senyumnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin terbangun ketika matahari telah turun, ia masih merasakan tangan seseorang menggenggamnya, tapi itu bukan milik Sakon. Ketika dia telah sepenuhnya terjaga, sosok samar di hadapannya mulai terlihat, sebuah tangan membantunya mengenakan kacamata dan senyuman Sasuke yang pertama menyambutnya.

Mereka menikmati momen itu dalam keheningan. Mata bertemu mata, tanpa tedeng aling-aling kebencian, tatapan penuh kejujuran yang sarat akan kasih dan kerinduan. Tangan keduanya saling menggenggam menyalurkan kekuatan. Tapi detik berikutnya Karin menampakan raut kekhawatiran saat mendapati perban membalut tangan kiri pemuda itu, ia mengusapnya perlahan kemudian melemparkan tatapan; hal bodoh apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau terluka!

"Kau mengigau," kata Sasuke yang mengabaikan kekhawatirannya. Dirinya sendiri memang lebih pantas dikhawatirkan.

"Kau berkali-kali memanggil ibu ... ibu ... Sama sepertiku, saat sakit aku juga selalu mengingat mendiang ibuku."

"Kau lebih kurus, masakan rumah sakit memang tidak enak, kan?" lanjut Sasuke, seakan dia sengaja mengajak Karin bercakap-cakap ringan.

Pemuda itu berjalan ringan menuju jendela lalu membukanya lebar-lebar. Gorden putih berterbangan, Karin merasakan sentuhan angin segar di wajahnya. Lalu ia menikmati Sasuke yang masih berdiam diri disana, cahaya matahari yang belum sepenuhnya tenggelam menyamarkan punggung tegapnya. Ia jadi ingin menangis.

Semalam sebuah pemikiran muncul dalam benak Karin. Ia akan menerima jika memang takdir tidak mengijinkan mereka bersama. Tapi mereka saling mencintai bukanlah kesalahan. Sasuke tidak layak mendapatkan kebencian yang sebenarnya bukan menjadi bebannya. Untuk terakhir kalinya Karin ingin berlari pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik dan kembali ke sisi ranjang.

"Kau pasti merindukanku," ujarnya.

Karin mengangguk tak bertenaga.

"Kau tidak menyesal kita putus?"

Karin menggeleng.

"Jadi masih mau putus?" Sasuke menantang lembut.

Karin mengangguk lagi. Air matanya mengalir.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak bersedia? Kau akan menyesal berpisah dengan orang tampan sepertiku," sanggahnya sambil mengangkat ujung bibir.

Karin tersenyum, sambil menangis. "Harus bersedia."

"Baiklah, kita putus. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Mata Sasuke tertutup sesaat kemudian terbuka lagi. "Kau harus tetap hidup dengan sehat, sekarang dan nanti. Meninggallah saat wajahmu sudah keriput. Sepakat?"

Bulir air mata semakin deras menetes satu-persatu membasahi pipi Karin. Ia tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk lebih semangat. Kepasrahannya menguar entah kemana. Meskipun hidup mati di luar kuasanya, ia memiliki harapan kecil di hati.

"Sepakat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kami-sama,_

 _ijinkan aku kembali melihat senyum itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari operasi.

Hujan mereda, aroma tanah basah musim panas begitu kentara berhembus melalui jendela kelas. Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu dengan aura ketenangan seperti biasa, tampak cool dengan gaya khas sebelah tangan tersembunyi di saku celana. Ia baru mau melangkah ke dalam saat sebuah kaki membantunya terdorong dengan cepat melalui tendangan di pantatnya.

Naruto terbahak melihat perbuatannya hampir sukses membuat Sasuke terjungkal.

"Dobe! Kau bosan hidup?" Sasuke mungkin sudah mencekik Naruto jika tak ingat satu tangannya masih terbungkus perban.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku, pria sok keren!"

Sasuke mendesis kesal tapi detik berikutnya dia mengubur kekesalan itu ketika Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran bodoh di wajahnya. Temannya itu sedang berakting 'baik-baik saja' sama sepertinya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selama liburan musim panas besok?" tanya Naruto seraya memiting leher Sasuke kemudian menyeretnya bergabung dengan Shikamaru dan yang lain. "Ikut kami berpetualang di pantai, bagaimana? Banyak gadis-gadis seksi di sana," tawarnya yang mendapat anggukan dari kiba.

"Bodoh!" satu kata pendek Sasuke untuk ide mesum Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika liburan bersama satu kelas?" usul lee. Naruto dan Kiba manggut-manggut lebih semangat. Bayangan siswi satu kelas ber-bikini berseliweran di kepala ketiganya.

"Maksudmu liburan pun aku harus melihat nenek-nenek penggosip?" Shikamaru menimpali, Tenten, Ino dan Sakura yang merasa tersindir bersungut-sungut di tempatnya.

"Aku lebih suka pergi berdua dengan Sai dari pada liburan denganmu kepala nanas!" balas Ino yang kemudian menggamit lengan Sai manja.

"Oh, Sai temanku. Tabahkan hatimu," tambah Shikamaru dengan kepedulian yang dibuat-buat. Berikutnya bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi. Sai susah payah menahan Ino yang sudah bagaikan binatang buas menerjang mangsanya: Shikamaru. Teman-teman yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala, sudah biasa dengan adu mulut dua musuh bebuyutan itu, sebagian menyoraki biar makin panas, sisanya tertawa-tawa merasa mendapat hiburan.

Sasuke mengulum senyumnya melihat pemandangan hangat dan akrab di kelasnya. Ia mengerti, mereka bukannya melupakan salah satu teman mereka yang kini sedang berjuang hidup dan mati di meja operasi. Naruto, Ino dan yang lain, juga dirinya sendiri, hanya sedang saling menghibur satu sama lain. Jujur Sasuke lebih suka seperti ini, bukannya menunjukan kesedihan seolah Karin sudah pergi.

Sasuke menoleh ke meja kosong di sudut belakang, ada rasa perih saat kesunyian tergambar jelas di sana. Tiba-tiba muncul bayang-bayang Karin yang sedang mengeluh sambil menghentak-hentakan kepalanya pada meja. Seperti yang gadis itu pernah lakukan di hari pertama mereka bertemu kembali. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, kemudian bayangan itu menghilang.

Meja itu kembali kosong.

Sampai liburan musim panas berakhir, tetap kosong.

Sampai upacara kelulusan, Karin tidak kembali.

 **To be continued ….**

 **Thanks to:**

 **LF, Karin, SylverQueen, Ore, Intanmalusen, CrimsonRed, Laras4TI, 4Hikarishe, Chimi Wila Chan, guest dan lain-lain.**

Tebak-tebak, Karin masih hidup nggak? :p

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya (benar-benar chapter terakhir). Terima kasih ^^.

Memoriyana.

*Bow*


End file.
